


R.

by Mizumiii



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Torture, Vampires, Violence
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2019-09-26 04:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 35,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17134652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizumiii/pseuds/Mizumiii
Summary: Il existe un pays où les magiciennes, les créatures pacifiques et les humains vivent en paix depuis plusieurs décennies. D'où vient une telle prospérité? Certains pensent que la mystérieuse personne qui suit leur souverain comme son ombre n'est pas étrangère à cette situation... Mais qui est-elle?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey :D J'adore l'univers du witcher mais sur ff.net je dois avouer qu'il n'y avais pas grand chose :s Heureusement il y a ce site qui semble bien plus fourni :D
> 
> J'espère que cette fanfic vous plaira :3 
> 
> Edit : J'aime trop cet univers (et Dijkstra), les personnages (Dijkstra), les lieux (Dijkstra)... BREF, je passe mon temps à la relire et changer des trucs donc je reposte les premiers chapitres. J'ajouterai sûrement des lemons supplémentaires aussi (parce que pourquoi pas?). 
> 
>  

 

Les nobles étaient tous rassemblés dans le gigantesque hall. Les discussions allaient bon train tandis que le régent était attendu avec une impatience grandissante. Ses apparitions étaient nombreuses et appréciées car il gouvernait justement et conservait la paix dans leur nation, tout comme ses prédécesseurs. Ce que leur enviait bien des pays voisins qui n’avaient pas tous cette chance. Deux hommes d’une trentaine d’années se tenaient au milieu de la salle, l’un d’eux regardait continuellement un coin de la salle à l’opposée de ce qui intéressait tout les autres.

_ Que regardes-tu mon ami? Demanda l’autre aux cheveux bruns légèrement frisés.

_ Cette personne là-bas, n'as-tu pas l’impression de l’avoir déjà rencontrée? L’interrogea le second qui avaient des cheveux blonds rasés courts. 

Le premier détourna le regard du trône avec une légère déception pour s'intéresser à ce qui intriguait tellement son ami. Effectivement, il y avait bien une personne qui se tenait à l’écart de la foule : adossée au mur du fond et le regard visiblement concentré sur l’endroit où leur seigneur allait bientôt apparaître. Elle passait inaperçue dans cette foule pourtant elle semblait également y être totalement à l’aise.

_ Bien sûr, répondit-il finalement une fois qu’il l’eut reconnue. 

Son interlocuteur sembla attendre une réponse mais il n’était pas pressé de la lui donner, l’obligeant à lui poser directement la question.

_ Et donc, qui est-ce? 

_ Personne ne sait vraiment, avoua-t-il avec un sourire en coin visiblement amusé par leur conversation. 

_ Tu ne sais vraiment rien? Insista-t-il sincèrement intrigué par cette personne. 

_ Il existe bien des histoires, des légendes…

_ Des légendes?

_ Oui, certains disent que ce serait une femme immortelle qui veille sur nos souverains depuis la création de notre état...

_ Mais cela remonte à une centaine d’années maintenant, s’étonna le blond. Personne ne peut vivre aussi longtemps, surtout qu’elle ne semble pas bien âgée !

Son interlocuteur eut un sourire ravie de son petit effet sur lui. Il regarda autour d’eux et constata que personne ne semblait bouger, visiblement, le roi n’était pas prêt de se montrer avant encore un moment. La curiosité de son camarade était une distraction bienvenue.

_ Il nous reste du temps avant que le Roi ne fasse son apparition, je te propose de te raconter l'histoire la plus répandue à son sujet.

_ Je suis toute ouïe. 

_ Une de ces histoire commence donc alors que notre royaume était en proie à une terrible guerre...

 

⚔️⚔️⚔️

 

Ruby pataugea dans l’eau des égouts avec un dégoût visible sur son visage. Pourquoi avait-elle accepté ce contrat? Ah oui, parce qu’elle était fauchée comme tout bonne sorceleuse qui se respecte. Elle entendit le clapotement de l’eau qui annonçait qu’un de ses adversaires tentait de la prendre par surprise. Mais, c’était sans compter ses sens surdéveloppés. Son épée d’argent fendit l’air, le sang de la créature l’éclaboussa légèrement, mais elle n’y prêta pas attention. Les autres se jetèrent sur elle dans un bel ensemble, sauf qu’elles ne faisaient pas le poids. Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, les égouts avaient retrouvé leur calme originel. 

La sorceleuse sortit de là avec une expression blasée. Le soleil l’éboulit légèrement quand elle se retrouva à l’extérieur et elle prit quelques secondes pour profiter de l’air pur et de la chaleur ambiante. Elle ressemblait à un lézard, elle aurait préféré passer sa vie sur un mur à prendre le soleil sans avoir besoin de tuer des noyeurs dans des égouts. 

Elle se dirigea sombrement jusqu’à la demeure de son commanditaire, demeure au passage bien originale puisqu’il s’agissait en réalité des bains de Novigrad. Ruby n’avait aucune idée de pourquoi il s’était installé là, elle s'intéressait très peu à la politique des royaumes, elle était tout de même vaguement au courant qu’une guerre était en cours mais c’était à peu près tout. Finalement, elle toqua à la porte et le comi la laissa entrer en la reconnaissant, un des plaisir d'être sorceleuse. Il lui proposa de patienter dans le couloir mais soudainement la vue des bains lui donna une envie irrésistible de se décrasser de sa chasse dans les égouts. Sans demander son avis au serviteur, elle se dirigea sans attendre dans les vestiaires et s’y changea. Si son commanditaire n’était pas ravi il n’aurait qu’à prendre une part sur sa récompense. 

Ruby s’enroula dans une des serviettes blanches mise à disposition, puis elle sortit sans attendre de la pièce. Elle se retrouva au milieu de bassins plus ou moins grands, mais dont la plupart étaient occupés. Visiblement, ce lieu avait du succès. Sauf que la sorceleuse n’avait pas envie de se mêler aux autres personnes présentes, elle dirigea donc ses pas en direction de la partie séparée par une double porte en bois finement sculptée. Le serviteur se trouvait à côté et la regarda arriver avec une moue visiblement contrarié.

_ Je ne suis pas sur que Sieur Reuven acceptera votre présence, tenta-t-il vainement de la dissuader. 

_ Nous verrons bien par nous-même, répliqua Ruby avec un regard qui le rendit silencieux.

Les portes s’ouvrirent sans problème et elle se retrouva face à un bassin plus grand et occupé par une seule personne actuellement : son commanditaire. Elle avait récemment appris quelques informations sur lui, elle préférait savoir avec qui elle s’engageait quand elle restait plus longtemps à certains endroits. Il la regarda entrer sans rien dire, ses yeux bleus presque aussi froids que la glace la dévisagèrent le temps qu’elle entre dans le bassin. Ruby s’amusait de la situation et ses lèvres la démangeaient dans leur envie de s’étirer en un sourire narquois. Elle s’installa adossée au rebords et plongea ses yeux jaunes dans les siens avec une audace qui sembla l’amuser.

_ J’imagine que le travail a été mené à bien, déclara-t-il.

Sa voix avait une teinte légèrement goguenarde et supérieur mais Ruby était habituée à sa façon de faire semblable aux autres sorceleurs qu’elle avait l’habitude de fréquenter. Ils avaient tous cette habitude de se cacher derrière une ironie piquante qui l’amusait grandement et qu’elle pratiquait aussi également avec plaisir.

_ Les habitants de cette ville peuvent maintenant pique-niquer sans soucis dans les égouts, déclara Ruby en étendant négligemment ses jambes dans l’eau.

_ Je suis sur qu’ils seront ravis de l’apprendre, répliqua Reuven en s’asseyant sur le rebords sans la quitter du regard.

Elle observa sa jambe droite, si elle ne l’avait pas appris de Geralt, elle n’aurait jamais remarqué qu’elle était légèrement tordue.

_ Je n’en doute pas, répondit Ruby d’un ton affable. En attendant, je compte profiter de votre bain pour mon confort personnel.

_ Et pourquoi celui-ci en particulier ? Voulu savoir Reuven d’un air entendu.

_ Une présence féminine ne vous plaît pas? Répliqua la sorceleuse qui s’amusait grandement dans cette joute verbale qu’ils échangeaient agréablement.

_ Disons que ce n’est pas ce genre de présence féminine dont j’ai la prédilection, répondit-il évasivement. 

_ Et laquelle vous sied le plus alors? Demanda-t-elle sa curiosité piquée au vif ainsi qu’un peu de sa fierté. 

_ Pour commencer une qui ne pourrait pas me trancher la tête comme à un vulgaire monstre, lâcha-t-il crûment avec un sourir évident. 

_ Effectivement, reconnu Ruby qui ne voyait pas l'utilité de le cacher, il paraît d’ailleurs que vous préférez les femmes plus… magiques. N'est-ce pas Dijkstra?

Reuven, s'il le fut, dissimula sa surprise avec une maîtrise qui impressionna la sorceleuse. Geralt ne lui avait pas menti, il était aussi intelligent que réfléchis, et Ruby se demanda combien de temps elle pourrait continuer à s'amuser ainsi avec lui.

_ J'aurais dû me douter que Geralt ne pourrait s'empêcher de se mêler de mes affaires, déclara Reuven avec un affect faint. D'ailleurs comment se porte-t-il?

_ Très bien, lui apprit-t-elle. Je pense que vous ne tarderez pas à avoir de ses nouvelles. Mais, en attendant, il va falloir vous satisfaire de moi.

Ruby étira ses lèvres en un sourire amusé qui trouva son reflet dans celui de Reuven qui ne semblait sincèrement pas affecté par le fait qu'elle connaisse sa réelle identité.

_ Si je n'ai pas le choix, je ferais avec ce que j'ai, déclara celui-ci.

Il étendit sa jambe blessée dans l'eau chaude et sembla ignorer sa présence pour les quelques minutes suivantes. Ruby profita de la pause momentanée dans leur joute verbal pour se délasser de la fatigue accumulée et laisser ses muscles se ramollir tranquillement. Ce luxe était rare dans la vie d'un sorceleur et elle envisagea brièvement de s'installer ici pour profiter des bains à volonté. Après tout, Novigrad était une grande ville et elle était sur qu'elle y trouverait toujours du travail. Cela faisait déjà presque un mois qu’elle enchaînait les contrats pour ce Dijkstra et elle commençait à apprécier sa compagnie beaucoup plus intéressante que les poivrots dont elle avait l'habitude durant ses errances à travers le pays.

_ Venez me voir dans mon bureau, je vous donnerai votre récompense ainsi qu'un autre contrat, déclara finalement Dijkstra en brisant le silence qui s'était installé.

_ Je vous suis, accepta tranquillement Ruby.

Elle le regarda sortir de l'eau légèrement impressionnée par sa carrure. Avec son entraînement elle avait rapidement appris que la taille d'un adversaire ne signifiait pas forcément une supériorité en cas de combat mais il fallait bien admettre que Reuven avait une stature imposante. Il mesurait sûrement plus de deux mètres de haut et la sorceleuse n'était pas sur d'avoir déjà rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi grand. Elle le regarda s'éloigner sans se gêner de savoir si son regard était indiscret. 

Ruby attendit d’être sûr de lui avoir laissé une suffisante avance avant de sortir à son tour. L’eau dégoulina de ses jambes, elle sentait déjà l’envie de retourner s’étendre dans le bain l’étreindre à nouveau mais elle se força à quitter les lieux. Elle rejoignit le vestiaire où elle trouva ses affaires en ordre. Refusant de revêtir son armure encore crasseuse de ses mésaventures dans les égouts, elle se contenta de sa tunique noir qu’elle seiya aux hanches avec son serre taille en cuir sur lequel elle accrocha ses deux épées qui ne la quittaient jamais. Elle déposa le reste à la garde du serviteur avant de se rendre dans le bureau de Dijkstra. Qui aurait crû que ce géant était l’ancien chef du réseau d’espionnage de Rédannie? Surement pas elle, et sûrement aussi car elle n’avait même pas été au courant de son existence. Geralt s’était d’ailleurs fait un plaisir de lui faire rattraper son ignorance. 

La pièce dans laquelle elle entra ressemblait bien plus à une bibliothèque qu’à un véritable bureau. Aucun murs n’étaient épargnés et chaque étagère semblait crouler sous le poids des livres aux formes et couleurs différentes. Ruby reconnu quelques titres, elle avait bien entendu appris à lire à Kaer Morhen, mais la plupart lui était inconnu. 

_ Et moi qui pensez que les sorceleurs venaient au monde avec leur armure qu’ils ne pouvaient souffrir de quitter pour d’autres vêtements, fit remarquer Reuven en la voyant entrer.

_ Je suis désolée de briser vos illusions, répliqua Ruby sur le même ton. Et suis bien étonnée de voir un propriétaire de bain avec une aussi impressionnante collection de livres.

_ Et encore, ce n’est qu’un piètre échantillon de mes anciennes possessions, reconnu-t-il avec regret. Mais, je me doute que ce ne sont pas ces livres qui vous intéressent.

Il saisit une petite bourse sur son bureau et la lui déposa dans les mains, Ruby ne se donna pas la peine de compter les pièces devant lui. Il aurait été idiot de s’y prêter sachant que si elle ne pouvait pas au moins lui faire confiance sur ce point, autant qu’elle arrête tout de suite de travailler pour lui. 

_ C’est toujours un plaisir de faire affaires avec vous, reconnu Ruby en songeant au repas chaud qu’elle pourrait se payer avec cette somme.

_ Il est également plaisant de pouvoir compter sur le travail d’une sorceleuse de votre trempe, la flatta Reuven.

_ Des compliments, pointa la jeune femme, je sens que votre prochaine demande va demander plus d’efforts que d’éliminer quelques noyeurs.

_ Effectivement, avoua Dijkstra sans chercher à lui cacher la vérité. Un de mes contactes à rencontrer un problème. Malheureusement il refuse de continuer de me rendre service tant qu’il ne l’aura pas réglé. De ce que j’ai pu apprendre, ce problème rentre dans les cordes d’un sorceleur. 

_ Et vous n’avez pas d’autres informations que cela ? Questionna-t-elle légèrement sur sa faim.

_ J’aimerais bien mais je n’ai plus de nouvelles de lui depuis deux jours. Sa maison se trouve dans le quartier nord de la ville.

_ Bien, nous discuterons de la prime quand j’aurais vu de quoi il en retourne, décida Ruby en faisant mine de partir. 

_ Je ferais en sorte qu’elle soit à la hauteur de l’effort demandé.

Heureusement, la sorceleuse lui avait déjà tourné le dos car sa dernière remarque lui arracha un sourire calculateur. Elle savait déjà exactement ce qu’elle pourrait demander et savourait déjà sa réaction à l’avance. 

Ruby récupéra son armure à l’entrée, et partit en direction de l’auberge à laquelle elle louait une chambre depuis son arrivée. Heureusement, elle avait obtenu un prix raisonnable en aidant le tenancier à se débarrasser de quelques soudards trop insistants et en promettant de renouveler l’expérience en cas de besoin. Sa chambre comprenait un mobilier sommaire mais d’un luxe non négligeable pour une sorceleuse. Elle avait un lit, avec un vrai sommier, et des draps d’une propreté presque douteuse (elle se demandait souvent si elle ne faisait pas le cas d’un traitement de faveur), une commode contenait ses maigres affaires de rechanges ainsi que quelques potions et babioles qu’elle avait commencé à entasser. Ruby devait bien reconnaître qu’elle s’adaptait que trop rapidement à une vie sédentaire, elle était sur que si Vesmir pouvait la voir il lui reprocherait une telle prise de risques mais son caractère était ainsi. Elle aimait avoir un pieds d’attache où revenir quand elle le souhaitait. Et Kaer Morhen était bien trop loin et difficile d’accès pour être considéré comme autre chose qu’une demeure d’hiver. 

Finalement, elle dû nettoyer la crasse de son armure elle-même, un plaisir sans égale malgré le nombre de fois où elle avait déjà dû s’y plier. Ensuite, elle prépara une sacoche de potions et d’huiles dont elle pourrait faire un probable usage, elle l’accrocha à sa ceinture tandis que ses deux épées retrouvaient leur place originelle dans son dos. Son médaillon n’avait bien entendu pas quitter son cou et la tête de loup reposait bien sagement entre ses seins. Fin prête, elle décida de s’octroyer une rapide pause repas dans l’auberge avant de se rendre directement à son prochain contrat. Elle avait peu besoin de sommeil, qu’elle pouvait au besoin remplacer par de la méditation, et elle préférait agir de nuit ainsi libérée des regards curieux des passants. 

Le tavernier la gracia d’un demi poulet au miel accompagné de quelques pommes de terre et même si celle-ci étaient au nombre de deux, Ruby apprécia l’effort fait en son honneur. Elle accompagna le tout d’une bonne rasade de bière bon marché mais qui eut le mérite de remplir sa fonction en étanchant sa soif. Ensuite, elle donna une pièce de rab au tenancier pour s’assurer de rester dans ses faveurs, et éviter de retrouver ses affaires dans la rue en cas d’absence prolongée, puis partit en direction de l’adresse donnée par Dijkstra.

Les gardes de la ville effectuaient des rondes fréquentes, redoublées par la présence du feu sacré, un secte religieuse dont les nouvelles victimes préférées étaient les magiciennes et les non-humains, mais avec une nette préférence pour les premières. Ruby avait déjà dû assister à des bûchers de ce genre et l’odeur de chair humaine brûlée l’avait hantée durant plusieurs jours. Ces scènes la rendaient totalement malade et elle ne supportait plus de voir des innocents souffrir ainsi. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait rien faire d’autre que tenter de calmer les tensions entre humains et non-humains quand elle le pouvait ou aider un magicien à se cacher quand celui-ci lui demandait son aide. Malheureusement, c’était tout ce qu’elle pouvait faire. Être un sorceleur signifiait protéger les gens des monstres, et pour elle, ces prêcheurs du feu sacré rentraient dans cette dernière catégorie encore plus facilement que certaines créatures qu’elle avait pu croiser. Même les trolls étaient plus doux et compréhensifs qu’eux, c’était pour dire !

Dans tous les cas, la sorceleuse devait se faire discrète si elle ne voulait pas avoir de compte à rendre à leurs gardes. Elle s’approcha donc de la demeure et ne s’étonna qu’à moitié de la trouver plongée dans une totale obscurité. La nuit n’était pas encore tout à fait entamée et c’était la seule maison de la rue à ne pas avoir de bougies allumées aux fenêtres. Malheureusement, la porte d’entrée était verrouillée et elle dût faire le tour pour trouver une autre entrée. Après quelques recherches, elle repéra une échelle qui montait dans l’arrière cours jusqu’à une des fenêtres de l’étage. Avec un peu de chance, personne ne la surprendrait en train de la briser si elle était suffisamment discrète et silencieuse. Elle enroula sa main avec sa cape et frappa du poing la fenêtre qui se brisa en mille morceaux. Ruby resta figée quelques secondes à l’affût d’un bruit venant de la rue ou de la maison mais elle ne perçut que des rires d'ivrognes et un silence pesant venant de la bâtisse. La sorceleuse se faufila à travers le rebords et évita souplement les morceaux de verres brisés qui jonchaient le sol. Il n'y avait aucune source de lumière, à l’exception de la lumière de la lune entrant dans son dos. Ruby tenta d'écouter si elle percevait le moindre bruit et elle crut entendre quelque chose plus bas dans la maison. 

Étonnement, en dehors de ce léger bruit, elle ne percevait rien d'autre. Elle arriva alors dans une salle qui ressemblait à une réserve où la nourriture était entreposée. Ainsi qu’autre chose : un homme était avachi sur le sol et sa respiration émettait un étrangement sifflement. C'était ce qu'elle avait entendu depuis l'étage. Ruby observa ses blessures mais à part quelques traces de griffes, ce qui l'interpella le plus c'était qu'il semblait avoir été en parti vidé de son sang. Et elle ne connaissait qu'un seul type de créature opérant ainsi même si c'était la première fois qu'elle trouvait une victime encore en vie. Il avait sûrement dû être interrompus durant son repas, mais par quoi? Malheureusement, la sorceleuse était maintenant tiraillée entre deux priorités : aider le bougre dont la vie ne tenait plus qu'à un fil ou tuer le vampire qui risquait de faire d'autres victimes. Dijkstra lui avait demandé de retrouver son espion, c'était chose faite mais elle n'était pas sur qu'il apprécie qu'elle le laisse mourir. En même temps, cet homme était un parfait idiot s'il avait cru possible de pouvoir s'en prendre à un vampire sans avoir recours à l'aide d'un sorceleur. Surtout, que si cette créature avait osé s’en prendre à un humain en pleine ville, il devait faire partie des vampires supérieurs. 

Ruby tergiversa encore quelques instants avant de décider qu’il était plus important de d’abords sortir la victime de la maison. Le vampire ne disparaîtrait sûrement pas tout de suite et avec un peu de chance, l’homme de Dijkstra pourrait peut-être lui donner des informations sur la créature qui lui faciliterait ensuite sa chasse. Elle s’assura que la victime était transportable avant de le hisser sur son épaule sans effort. Mais, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée, son médaillon se mit à tressauter sur sa poitrine. Des années d'entraînements et des réflexes de vétéran lui permirent d'esquiver l'attaque qui fendit l'air dans son dos. Réussir cette esquive tout en tenant un humain la déséquilibra et elle se réceptionna mal en tentant d'éviter d'aggraver la condition du pauvre bougre.

La sorceleuse le déposa précautionneusement sur le sol pour faire face au danger. Le vampire était là. Probablement même avait-il était là depuis son arrivée et l'avait étudiée silencieusement avant de se décider à attaquer en la voyant partir avec son casse croûte. Un sourire étira ses lèvres, le vampire ne s’en doutait sûrement pas, mais il venait de lui épargner une longue et pénible chasse à travers toute la ville. Ruby apprécia le son clair que fit son épée d’argent quand elle la retira de son fourreau, les runes s’étaient illuminées dans l’obscurité comme assoiffées du sang de la créature qui leur faisait face. 

_ Ton chemin s’arrête ici sorceleur, siffla le vampire.

Elle ne le quitta pas des yeux et ne sembla pas surprise face à sa voix presque humaine malgré la claire intention de tuer qui résonnait dans chacune des syllabes. 

_ Je n’en serais pas aussi sûr que ça si j’étais toi, se contenta-t-elle de répliquer. Au vue de ta façon de chasser sans précautions, tu n’es qu’un jeune Katakan. Alors que moi, je suis une sorceleuse expérimentée. 

_ Les sorceleurs sont voués à disparaître, s’enragea le vampire en se jetant violemment sur elle.

Son hypothèse venait d’être obligeamment vérifiée par la réaction disproportionnée de son adversaire. Et fut confirmée par le fait qu’il l’attaqua frontalement sans tenter de se rendre invisible, pouvoir qui était l’apanage des Katakans âgés et qui les rendaient suffisamment dangereux pour être considérés comme des vampires supérieurs. Heureusement pour elle, ce n’était pas le cas de son adversaire actuel et elle n’eut aucun mal à repousser son attaque en la parant de son épée. 

_ Tout comme les créatures, déclara Ruby avec une effronterie alimentée par sa soudaine fièvre de combat.


	2. Chapter 2

_ Je suis trop vieille pour ces bêtises, soupira la sorceleuse en laissant tomber sans ménagement son chargement sur un des lits encore libre.

Le médecin la regarda d’un air ahuris comme si elle était un fantôme venu le hanter depuis un autre monde.

_ Vous pouvez vous occuper de lui? Demanda-t-elle en lui fourrant une pièce dans la main malgré son air ahuri. Bon, je compte sur vous, je dois y aller. Je reviendrais voir s’il va mieux.

La sorceleuse se rassura en se disant que cet endroit était bien un hôpital, son paquet ne devrait pas risquer grand chose. Mais, alors qu’elle s’apprêtait à franchir la porte, le médecin sembla retrouver l’usage de la parole.

_ Et votre bras Madame? S’enquit-il visiblement inquiet pour sa santé.

Sa question lui parut loufoque et Ruby ne put s’empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire amusé.

_ Cette égratignure ? Répliqua-t-elle. Je pense que vous avez mieux à faire.

Le pauvre bougre, de cinquante ans, et après la moitié de sa vie consacrée à recoudre tout un tas de personnes aux histoires les plus incroyables que les autres, n’avait jamais appelé une telle blessure une égratignure. Du peu qu’il pu apercevoir, il lui faudrait au moins la recoudre et encore, elle risquait de s’infecter. Le plus étrange était la couleur légèrement trop foncée, presque noir du sang qui s’en échappait. Mais, un seul regard aux yeux jaunes et aux deux épées de la jeune femme l'avertit sur sa véritable identité et il se garda bien d’insister. La tête de la créature qui pendait à sa ceinture ne lui donna pas non plus envie de poursuivre toute forme d’échanges avec elle. 

Ruby finit par retrouver sa chambre dans l’auberge et elle s’écroula sur le lit à bout de forces. Heureusement, le combat ne s’était pas si mal passait que cela mais la potion qu’elle avait prise avait mit à rude épreuve son organisme. Malgré tout, elle trouva la force de recoudre sommairement la blessure de son bras, avant de plonger dans une profonde méditation qui s’approchait dangereusement du coma pour ceux qui se seraient risqués à l’observer ainsi. Ses longs cheveux blancs s’étalaient sur le lit comme une auréole, tandis que ses pointes sanglantes donnaient l’impression d’avoir été trempées dans du sang. Sa peau était également très pâle donnant l’impression de voir un fantôme, ce qui était intensifié par son état général actuel.

La jeune femme ne reprit conscience que lorsque le soleil se coucha à nouveau à l’horizon. Elle mit plusieurs secondes à émerger de sa longue et épuisante méditation, reprenant lentement ses repères. Sa mission de secours avait été un succès, ce qui signifiait que maintenant elle pouvait légitimement aller demander sa récompense. Toutes traces de fatigues disparurent de son visage et un sourire affamé étira ses lèvres. Elle retira une partie de son armure, qui ne lui était que encombrante, en plus d’être sale à souhait. Elle garda tout de même ses deux épées et la tête du vampire qu’elle avait ramenée avec elle. Ensuite, elle se dirigea sans attendre en direction des bains publics détenus par celui-là même qui lui avait donné son contrat.

 

⚔️⚔️⚔️

 

_ La sorceleuse est là, annonça le majordome en entrant dans le bureau de Sigi Reuven.

_ Faites là entrer, annonça l’ancien espion reconverti.

_ Elle a décidé de prendre un bain, précisa son valet en gardant un air absolument neutre malgré le comique de la situation.

Dijkstra le dévisagea froidement en se demandant s’il osait vraiment se moquer de lui mais visiblement ce n’était pas le cas. Il n’avait pas eu de nouvelles de Ruby depuis qu’il lui avait donné son nouveau contrat, il y avait de cela plus d’un jour, mais dès qu’elle revenait, elle faisait absolument ce qu’elle voulait comme elle l’entendait. A croire que c’était un trait particulier de tout les witchers. Ou en tout cas, ceux de l’école du loup.

_ Bien, je vais la rejoindre, décida finalement l’ancien espion en songeant qu’il avait bien mérité une pause lui aussi. Faites que nous ne soyons pas dérangés. 

_ Comme monsieur le souhaite, s'exécuta le serviteur en s’effaçant silencieusement. 

Dijkstra trouva la jeune femme négligemment accoudée dans l’un des bassins, ses cheveux blancs flottaient dans l’eau, même si ses pointes avaient toujours cette teinte écarlate à la fois intrigante et inquiétante. Dijkstra se demanda distraitement un instant si cette couleur était due à une conséquence des mutations ou si elle les avait toujours eues ainsi. 

_ Je vois que j’ai obtenu une cliente fidèle, fit-il remarquer avec amusement en s’asseyant sur le rebords qui lui faisait face.

_ Je pourrais dire la même chose, répondit Ruby en faisant référence à l’habitude qu’il avait prise de faire appel uniquement à elle pour régler ses soucis de créatures. 

_ Je dois bien avouer qu’avoir une sorceleuse à disposition est un atout non négligeable, révéla sans sourciller Dijkstra.

_ Tant que vous pouvez vous payer mes services, précisa la sorceleuse avec un sourire amusé.

_ En effet. Mais je n’aurais pas pensé qu’un sorceleur aurait apprécié discuter affaires dans un bain.

_ Je ne suis pas n’importe quel sorceleur, s’amusa Ruby. Comme vous pouvez le voir, la créature, qui était en réalité un vampire, a été occise et votre espion est entre de bonnes mains à l'hôpital. 

Reuven ne prit pas la peine de regarder la tête du vampire qui reposait négligemment sur le carrelage à quelques distances du bain. Il n’en avait pas besoin pour croire la sorceleuse, son regard suffisait pour affirmer qu’elle ne lui mentait pas.

_ Alors que souhaites-tu comme récompense? Demanda-t-il en sentant le moment crucial des affaires arriver.

Les services de la sorceleuse était précieux bien que légèrement expansifs à la longue. Mais, il avait suffisamment d’argent pour se le permettre tant qu’elle ne devenait pas trop gourmande. Qu’elle ait désirée marchander quelque chose de spéciale pour ce contrat lui faisait craindre un nouveau cran dans leurs échanges et il espérait ne pas avoir besoin de ses passer de ses services.

Ruby nota mentalement le passage au tutoiement, ce qui l’amusa grandement, mais elle se garda de faire une quelconque remarque fasse à la familiarité que ce permettait Dijkstra. Et qui, en un sens, lui convenait parfaitement. Elle laissa son regard jaune croiser celui blue de son vis à vis avant de l'examiner de la tête aux pieds avec un sourire carnassier.

_ Je me suis toujours demandée si ce qu’il y a sous cette serviette est aussi intéressant qu’il le semble… déclara Ruby avec un regard intéressé.

L’air surpris de Dijkstra ne dura que quelques secondes mais la sorceleuse eut le temps de l'apercevoir, et elle eut du mal à garder son amusement pour elle-même. Visiblement, l’espion ne s’était pas attendu à une telle demande de sa part.

_ Je ne pensais pas te prendre autant au dépourvu Dijkstra, fit-elle innocemment. 

_ Je suis seulement étonné de voir un sorceleur ne pas courir après l’argent comme le veut la tradition, déclara Reuven pour tenter de masquer son trouble.

_ Pourtant tu connais bien Geralt.

_ Je pensais qu’il n’était qu’une exception, exposa-t-il.

_ Est-ce une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle que ce ne soit pas le cas? Demanda Ruby dont le sourire s’accentua alors qu’elle le sentait progressivement entrer dans son jeu. 

_ J’imagine qu’il nous faudrait nous pencher profondément sur la question, supposa Dijkstra en se laissant faire avec un plaisir partagé.

Il se redressa, avant de s’approcher jusqu’à la surplomber de toute sa hauteur, sans qu’elle ne ressente le besoin de se mettre à son niveau. Elle laissa son regard descendre de son visage jusqu’à son torse avant de s’arrêter au niveau de la serviette blanche qui gênait sa vue. Dijkstra constata de son côté qu’il était visiblement le seul à s’être donné la peine de dissimuler certaines parties sensibles de son anatomie, puisqu’il pu apercevoir librement le corps nu de Ruby à travers l’eau claire du bassin. Elle avait quand même les jambes croisées, mais ses seins étaient clairement visibles et il s’étonna de leurs courbes aussi gracieuses et agréables que celles qu’il avait pues voir auparavant, il nota distraitement que ses tétons avaient une couleur plutôt foncée. Il n’était pas habité de préjugés sur la possible monstruosité du corps des sorceleurs, mais il n’avait pas imaginé qu’une femme pratiquant un métier aussi dangereux puisse physiquement rivaliser avec une magicienne au sommet de son art. 

_ La vue est-elle à ton goût? Plaisanta Ruby qui n’avait pas manqué son regard inquisiteur qui courait sur son corps.

_ Elle n’a rien à envier à aucunes femmes, commenta sincèrement Dijkstra qui ne voyait pas l’utilité de dissimuler ce qu’il pensait.

Ruby fut à la fois étonnée et ravie pour son soudain excès de compliments, mais elle ne se laissa pas distraire par une attaque verbale aussi subtile qui flatteuse même si elle provoqua une douce vague de chaleur qui se répandit dans son bas ventre.

_ Il serait temps d’accéder à ma demande alors, rappela la sorceleuse avec un sourire intéressé.

Dijkstra planta son regard bleue comme la glace dans le sien et elle sentit son désir s’enflammer, sans quitter le contact visuel, il fit glisser son dernier vêtement. Ruby avait naïvement cru pouvoir se contenir, mais une fois qu’il fut aussi nu qu’elle, elle comprit qu’elle venait de passer un marché avec le diable.

La jeune femme se leva à son tour, l’eau ruissela sur ses cuisses et l’espion ne pu s’empêcher de suivre leur chemin sur son entre-jambe. Reuven eut du mal à déglutir et à quitter la vision défendue qu’il venait d’avoir. Ruby s’approcha de lui, jusqu’à poser ses mains sur torse, laissant leurs corps à peine se toucher dans une proximité encore plus stimulante.

_ Je veux cette nuit, dévoila finalement la sorceleuse d’une voix assurée. Entière.

_ C’est vraiment ce que tu souhaites? Demanda Dijkstra d’une voix à la fois tendue par le désir et une tentative de contrôle désespérée.

Pour toute réponse, elle grimpa sur le rebord pour pouvoir l’embrasser, le prenant totalement au dépourvu, mais son audace ne sembla pas être pour lui déplaire. Au contraire, il prit son acte pour la preuve de son accord et s’engagea pleinement dans leur baiser. Leurs langues se trouvèrent avec une avidité qui les étonna tout deux mais ne fit que intensifier leur désir respectif. Ruby grommela de frustration quand il rompit finalement leur échange mais elle fut rapidement rassurée en sentant ses lèvres dans sa nuque, puis sur ses seins, descendant de plus en plus jusqu’à atteindre son entre-jambe. Un soupir de bien être et de plaisir s’échappa de sa bouche quand elle sentit Dijkstra venir caresser son intimité avec sa langue. Elle n’aurait pas pensé qu’il soit aussi doué, son apparence distinguée et cultivée dissimulait ce fait… 

Alors que le plaisir qu’elle ressentait commençait à lui faire perdre ses moyens,  la sorceleuse se recula souplement, refusant de le laisser continuer à s’amuser seul. Elle se retrouva à nouveau les pieds dans l’eau, puis elle s’abaissa pour l’embrasser à nouveau à pleine bouche, à la fois agressive et possessive, son désir contrôlant le moindre de ses faits et gestes. Dijkstra la serra contre lui, sentir son corps sous le sien le rendait presque incapable de réfléchir à tel point il avait envie de la posséder sans autre forme de procès. Ils se retrouvèrent alors appuyés contre le rebords, Ruby sur les fesses, le dos contre le muret tandis que Reuven se glissait entre ses cuisses entrouverte, son entrejambe tendue contre celle de la jeune femme. La sorceleuse prit le sexe de son amant entre ses doigts et le caressa avec un mélange de sadisme et d’érotisme, rendant le pauvre homme encore plus excité si cela était seulement possible. Il attrapa sèchement ses poignets pour l’empêcher de continuer et en profita pour entrer en elle sans lui laisser le temps de réagir. Le gémissement de plaisir qu’elle poussa le galvanisa avec une force qu’il n’avait pas ressentit depuis longtemps et il donna un puissant coup de hanche. Sa main libre s'agrippa possessivement aux cheveux de Ruby la forçant à s’arc-bouter pour lui, la vue de son corps ainsi tendue, ses seins pointant en l’air et son regard passionné, tout semblait incroyablement enivrant. 

Dijkstra continua ses mouvements de bassins de plus en plus brusquement, possédant violemment le corps et les lèvres de la sorceleuse. Mais, celle-ci ne semblait pas l’entendre ainsi, elle se redressa vivement, ignorant l’emprise qu’il avait sur elle sans la moindre difficulté. Elle le força à reculer en appuyant sur son torse jusqu’à ce qu’il se retrouve à moitié accoudé en arrière pour éviter d’avoir la tête sous l’eau.

_ C’est mon tour maintenant, susurra-t-elle une telle détermination que Dijkstra se sentit subjugué pendant une fraction de seconde.

Elle se positionna sur lui, son sexe au-dessus du sien, touchant à peine son gland, ce qui le rendit fou d’excitation. Alors qu’il allait céder à ses pulsions, Ruby s'empala sur lui et poussa un gémissement incroyablement érotique, le plaisir qu’il en ressentit fut tellement puissant qu’il la laissa faire, incapable de reprendre l’ascendant sur elle. La sorceleuse l’embrassa avidement et il plaça une main sur ses fesses pour la forcer à accélérer le mouvement jusqu’à ce qu’elle soit satisfaite. Elle griffa son torse en atteignant l’orgasme et elle sera brusquement ses cuisses autour de lui. Dijkstra utilisa sa main valide pour l’attirer une dernière fois vers lui pour finir à son tour. 

Ils restèrent ainsi dans cette position pendant quelques secondes, reprenant chacun leur souffle dans le silence étonnant des bains. Ils n’entendaient que le bruit des gouttes d’eau qui tombaient sur le carrelage et leurs propres respirations. Ruby se sentait encore fébrile du plaisir qu’elle venait de prendre, et elle tentait faiblement de reprendre le contrôle de ses pensées. Finalement, elle délivra Dijkstra de son emprise et lui tendit une main salvatrice pour l’aider à se relever.

_ J’espère que ce vampire valait le coup, déclara Reuven un peu plus tard alors qu'ils se séchaient.

_ Disons que c'est en bon chemin, éluda Ruby avec un court regard chargé de sens. 

_ Qu'est-ce que tu insinus par là ? 

_ Quand je disais toute la nuit, rappela-t-elle, ce n'était pas une exagération… 

Dijkstra sentit un frisson le parcourir brièvement. Il s'était peut être engagé un peu trop rapidement, cette sorceleuse ressemblait à cet instant-là bien plus aux succubes qu'elle était censée chasser. Mais, il n'était pas le genre d'homme à rompre ses engagements, et il n'allait pas se plaindre pour avoir le plaisir de partager son temps avec une femme qu'il n'avait pas payé (en un sens...), et qui avait le mérite d'avoir un physique dès plus agréable.

_ Si c'est le prix à payer, supposa-t-il en mimant un preux sacrifice. Je me plierai à tes exigences…

_ C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre, assura Ruby les yeux brillants.

Les bains furent alors les témoins involontaires de leurs ébats qui durèrent une partie de la nuit avant de se finir dans une chambre plus confortable à quelques lieues de là. 

Le lendemain matin, Ruby se réveilla en sentant Dijkstra bouger à ses côtés. Elle se sentait plus reposée qu’elle ne l’avait jamais été durant ces dernières années d’errances en tant que sorceleuse. Elle avait pris l’habitude de se contenter de périodes de méditations et de sommeils forcés, à tel point qu’elle en avait oublié le plaisir de s’endormir après une nuit partagée. Elle se sentait parfaitement reposée et d'une humeur radieuse voir même enthousiaste.

_ T'aurais-je réveiller ? Demanda Dijkstra en la voyant se tourner vers lui.

L'ancien espion était entrain de s'habiller, pour l'heure il accrochait son attelle métallique et Ruby déduisit qu'il devait sûrement avoir des réunions ou des rendez vous. Une vie compliquée et ennuyeuse à ses yeux, mais il avait la particularité de l'amuser et d'être étonnamment doué quand les choses devenaient plus intimes, donc elle respectait son choix de vie.

_ Je suis une sorceleuse, lui rappela-t-elle, si je ne me réveillais pas pour ça, je serais morte depuis bien longtemps.

_ Beaucoup de monstres ont essayé de tuer dans ton sommeil ? Plaisanta Dijkstra.

_ Pas que des monstres, répliqua Ruby avec un air entendu.

Elle le regarda faire en silence mais les souvenirs de leur nuit agitée lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle avait soudainement envie de recommencer sans attendre et elle s'installa donc sur les genoux de Reuven sans vraiment lui laisser le choix.

_ Et moi qui pensais que les sorceleurs n'avaient pas de libido, se moqua Dijkstra.

_ Les sorceleur sont stériles pas frigides, répliqua Ruby en commençant à l'embrasser dans le cou tout en bougeant lentement ses hanches.

_ J'ai un rendez vous, mais je suis sur que tu le sais pertinemment. 

_ Effectivement, reconnu la sorceleuse sans pour autant s'arrêter.

_ Tu n'as aucune considération pour l'importance de ce que je fais, tenta de se convaincre Dijkstra.

_ Ton corps aussi visiblement, se moqua sans vergogne Ruby en glissant sa main dans son pantalon pour venir saisir sa verge déjà durcie.

_ C'est de ta faute, répliqua t il en passant une main dans les cheveux blancs de la sorceleuse pour l'attirer vers lui et l'embrasser avidement.

Elle poussa un soupir excitée et dénoua les les cordes du pantalon de Dijkstra pour laisser apparaître son sexe aussi avide qu’elle. N'en pouvant plus, elle s’empala dessus avec une satisfaction soulignée par le gémissement de plaisir qu'elle laissa échapper. La main de son amant dans ses cheveux se crispa tandis qu'il grognait de contentement en la sentant sur lui. Il posa son autre main sur les fesses de la jeune femme et les agrippa fermement pour lui intimer un rythme plus rapide. Ruby passa les siennes derrière la tête de son amant pour s'aider et l’attira contre ses seins ce qui ne fut pas pour lui déplaire. Elle sentait le sexe de Dijkstra de plus en plus profondément en elle et chaque mouvement lui procurait de plus en plus de plaisir tandis qu'elle accélérait, encouragée par les grognements de plaisir de son amant. Ils s’abandonnaient totalement dans leur étreinte en oubliant tout ce qui les attendait pour seulement se concentrer sur le plaisir qu'ils ressentaient et la présence palpable de l’autre sous leurs doigts. 

Ruby n’avait pas ressenti un tel abandon et une telle jouissance dans les bras d’un homme depuis plus longtemps qu'elle ne pouvait le dire et rapidement elle atteignit l'orgasme. La sorceleuse se figea et serra convulsivement Dijkstra contre elle, celui-ci frustré, la fit pivoter sur le lit avant de la pénétrer brusquement et de donner un puissant coup de hanche pour finir à son tour en elle. Ruby leva un regard comblé sur lui tandis qu'il tentait de reprendre son souffle alors que son corps était toujours secoué par l'orgasme qu'il venait d'avoir. Et, la vision du corps nu, totalement abandonné de la jeune femme avait de quoi remplir ses fantasmes pour plusieurs semaines. Il aperçu certaines de ses cicatrices et se demanda comment elle pouvait les avoir eues.

_ Ma peau est loin d'être aussi parfaite que celle d'une magicienne, plaisanta Ruby en surprenant son regard.

_ Je suis loin d'avoir le physique d'un chevalier alors disons que ça nous mets à égalité, répliqua Dijkstra avec une ironie palpable.

Ruby éclata de rire.

_ Ça me va ! Par contre, je te rejoindrai plus tard, déclara-t-elle une fois qu'ils se furent séparés. Je dois aller vérifier comment se porte notre ami commun et m’enquêter auprès de lui pour savoir comment il s’est retrouvé aux prises avec un vampire.

_ Fais comme bon te semble, mais j'aurais un nouveau contrat pour toi quand tu arrivera.

_ Je n'aurais pas le temps de te manquer, lui promit la sorceleuse avec amusement.

_ Prends garde je suis très demandé comme homme, je pourrais ne plus être disponible si tu tardes trop, répliqua Dijkstra.

_ Alors je ne tarderais pas ! Promis Ruby en finissant de remettre sa tunique avant de disparaître sous le regard indéchiffrable de l’ancien espion.

Finalement, elle eut la moitié de la journée occupée à finir de s'occuper de ce contrat qu'elle avait pris légèrement à l'envers. Heureusement, le sous fifre de Dijkstra avait passé la nuit sans complications et il fut même en état de répondre à certaines de ses questions. Elle apprit ainsi que le vampire s'en était pris à la dulcinée de celui-ci et que, fous de rage, il avait décidé de lui régler son compte. Mais, il avait seulement failli perdre la vie à son tour. Ruby était bien en mal de consoler cette pauvre âme, les mutations lui épargnant la peine qu'il éprouvait donc elle préféra s’éclipser rapidement. Ensuite, elle eut l'idée de se renseigner si une récompense avait déjà été placée sur la tête du vampire. La nuit qu'elle avait passé avec Dijkstra valait toute la peine qu'elle s'était donnée, mais ce n'était pas ça qui allait payer ses plantes et autres ingrédients alchimiques pour ses potions. 

Le temps qu'elle perdit dans les ruelles de Novigrad fut finalement récompensé quand elle trouva une annonce sur un des nombreux panneaux d'affichages de la ville. Elle n'eut qu'à montrer la tête du vampire et le commanditaire la remercia chaleureusement avant de lui fourrer une bourse dans les mains et de disparaître sans demander son reste. La sorceleuse fit la grimace en constatant les quelques piécettes qui se battaient en duel à l'intérieur du sac de cuir. Il n'y avait même pas de quoi fabriquer une nouvelle potion.

_ Pingre, grommela-t-elle en caressant l’idée de lui courir après pour voir s’il n’avait pas plus sur lui.

Ruby décida finalement qu'elle avait assez perdu de temps avec ces idioties qui ne lui avaient presque rien rapporté. Elle ne demandait pourtant pas grand chose, mais au moins de quoi pouvoir continuer à exercer son métier avec le matériel nécessaire, sinon elle était vouée à une mort certaine. Mais, elle connaissait quelqu'un qui était prêt à reconnaître ses compétences à leurs juste valeurs tout en était lui même une personne tout à fait appréciable. Ruby décida donc de retourner aux bains publics voir comment se portait Dijkstra et s'il avait un autre contrat pour elle.

Quelque chose clochait. Était ce la porte entrouverte ou les personnes fuyant en hurlant qui la mirent sur la voie, elle n'aurait su le dire. Ruby entra précautionneusement et perçu des bruits de combats. Les lames s'entrechoquaient tandis que des insultes volaient entre les deux camps. La sorceleuse posa une main sur la garde d’une de ses épées et profita que personne ne l'ai encore remarquée pour étudier ce qui était entrain d'arriver. Un groupe d'hommes aux visages bigarrés s'en prenait allègrement à 4 autres en tenues de bain, comprenait seulement habillés d'une serviette blanche, sûrement bien peu pratique pour se battre (et certainement pas prévues à cet usage). Elle reconnut aisément Dijkstra qui se battait avec une hache à deux mains, ce qui la surprit agréablement, avant que son attention ne soit attirée par un tout autre homme.

_ Geralt ! S’exclama Ruby ravie de voir son compagnon ici.

_ Ruby, grommela celui ci aux prises avec un des attaquants. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

_ Je passais prendre mes respects, ironisa t-elle.

_ Tu ne voudrais pas plutôt nous aider ? L'interpella Dijkstra.

Leurs deux compagnons, un nain et un humain, tout deux inconnus pour elle, se tournèrent dans sa direction avec un regard méfiant.

_ La vue est plutôt appréciable de là où je suis, rechigna la jeune femme. Trois des quatre barons de Novigrad et le sorceleur Geralt  se battant nus dans un bain publique, ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on peut se vanter d'assister à de telles scènes!

_ Il y avait un prix de groupes sur les sorceleurs aujourd’hui ou quoi ? S’emporta le nain en plongeant sa hache dans le ventre d'un de ses adversaires.

_ Je vous ferais remarquer mademoiselle, qu'à ce rythme là, vous risquez de ne définitivement plus pouvoir assister à ce genre de scène, lui fit remarquer l'homme qu'elle devinait être le roi des mendiants.

Ruby fit la moue mais elle dut bien reconnaître la pertinence de son observation. Elle venait seulement d'envisager la possibilité de s'installer à Novigrad et il aurait été dommage que son investissement meurt prématurément. Sa main attrapa fermement la garde de son épée d'argent et les attaquants finirent par s'intéresser à elle.

_ Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me mêler de ce genre d'histoires, mais il marque un point, reconnu-t-elle simplement.

_ Recule gamine tu risquerais de te blesser, la menaça un des hommes.

_ Il a raison, hors de questions que je me fasse sauver les miches par une midinette, s'offusqua le nain.

_ Je ne m’occupe que de celles de celui qui me paie, le rassura Ruby d'un ton condescendant.

_ Que ça continue comme ça alors !

La sorceleuse secoua la tête, dépitée par le comportement du nain qui était pourtant en difficulté avec sa hache et sa serviette de bain. Mais, tant pis pour lui, elle aiderait ceux qui voudrait bien de son aide. Les hommes aux visages colorés tentèrent de s’en prendre à elle mais ils regretèrent rapidement cette idée. Son arme trancha sans difficultés dans la chair de ses adversaires qui s’écroulèrent au sol chacun leur tour, tachant le marbre d’une mare de sang dans laquelle elle évoluait sans aucun état d’âme. En quelques minutes, l’affrontement vira définitivement au massacre, Geralt et Ruby menaient la danse avec un expression stoïque voir ennuyée pour la dernière. 

_ Merci pour votre aide, déclara finalement Dijkstra et le roi des mendiants. 

_ Pas besoin de l’aide de mutants, grommela le nain qui décidément n’avait toujours pas décidé d’être aimable avec eux.

_ Surin, tu pourrais être reconnaissant envers nos amis, tenta de l’adoucir son collègue.

_ Va te faire voir Bedlam. Ces hommes étaient au petit bâtard, je vais faire la peau à ce type avant qu’il n’ait la mienne !

_ Je dois le trouver aussi, déclara Geralt les prenant au dépourvu. 

_ Alors tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher, le menaça Surin, car je ne vais pas attendre pour un mutant !

Geralt le regarda sans émotions et le nain sembla atteindre la limite de sa patience, pour autant qu’il en ait eu une un jour dans sa vie, et il tira sa révérence en se dandinant en direction de la sortie. Ruby retient le fou rire qu’elle avait eu en le voyant le visage furieux mais toujours armé de sa hache en tenue de bain. Cette image était tellement comique qu’elle la chérirait sûrement jusqu’à sa mort les longues nuits d’hiver quand elle devrait se recoudre à vif après un combat contre une wyvern. 

Finalement, Beldam les quitta à son tour, il devait sûrement avoir ses propres affaires urgentes à régler, et Dijkstra invita les deux sorceleurs à le rejoindre dans son bureau. Ruby ne se fit pas prier et elle attendit seulement que Geralt soit partit s’habiller. Elle entra alors dans la pièce réservée à l’ancien espion, et celui-ci lui lança un regard amusé en la voyant approcher.

_ Tu ne peux déjà plu te passer de moi ? ironisa-t-il.

_ Continue comme ça et tu devras trouver quelqu’un d’autres pour s’occuper de tes blessures, répliqua Ruby sur le même ton.

_ Ceux ne sont que des égratignures, la tranquilisa-t-il.

_ C’est à moi d’en juger, quelle idée de livrer un combat dans des bains…

_ Je te ferais remarquer que ce n’est pas mon idée, je pense que j’apprécie d’autres plaisirs dans la vie que de me faire attaquer dans mes propres bains.

_ J’espère pour toi, plaisanta Ruby avec un sourire mutin, mais tu maîtrises la hache à deux mains avec une dextérité qui est toute à ton honneur.

_ Je décèle une ironie dans cette phrase, la perça à jour Dijkstra.

_ Absolument pas, s’offusqua faussement la sorceleuse. Allez, montre moi tes blessures, je n’ai pas envie d’y passer la journée non plus... 

Le géant finit par soupirer et la laisser l’examiner. Ruby n’avait insisté que par tranquillité d’esprit, les humains normaux étaient beaucoup trop fragiles pour les laisser avec des blessures les plus anodines qui soient. Et, il pouvait dire ce qu’il voulait, en se battant nu dans un bain il avait forcément été blessé. Elle repéra quelques estafilades provoquées par les épées des brigands mais heureusement aucune n’était suffisamment profonde pour représenter un danger potentiel. Finalement rassurée, Ruby l’autorisa à se rhabiller.

Geralt se présenta à l’entrée dès qu’il fut prêt. Il marqua un temps d’arrêt en observant Ruby et Dijkstra qui étaient suffisamment proches l’un de l’autre pour soulever des interrogations, mais il ne fit aucune remarque. Il leur apprit ensuite qu’il était à la recherche de sa fille adoptive, Ciri. Ruby l’avait déjà rencontrée à de nombreuses occasions, et elle se considérait un peu comme sa grande soeur. Elle fut touchée par la détresse visible de son camarade et promit de l’aider dans sa quête désespérée pour retrouver sa pupille. Dijkstra accepta de l’aider, mais il lui demanda un service en échange : il avait un contrat et il ajouta que deux sorceleurs ne seraient sûrement pas de trop pour s’en occuper. Il leur apprit que son trésor, habituellement gardé par un troll (Ruby a-do-rait ces créatures), avait été volé par des malfrats inconnus. 

Finalement, la journée toucha à sa fin et Geralt promit de revenir se charger de cette affaire dès que possible tandis que Reuven retournait à ses propres occupations. La jeune femme accompagna son compagnon de longue date jusqu’à la sortie, souhaitant profiter de ces rares retrouvailles le plus longtemps possible.  

_ Alors Dijkstra? Déclara le sorceleur une fois qu’il fut seul avec Ruby.

_ Il paraît que Triss est en ville, tu es allée la voir ? Répliqua la jeune femme d'un air entendu.

Ils se jugèrent du regard quelques instants avant de sourire mutuellement.

_ Fais seulement attention à toi, Dijkstra n'est jamais désintéressé, la prévient-il alors qu'ils se séparaient.

_ Je te retourne l'avertissement, ces magiciennes te perdront un jour.

_ On verra bien qui de nous deux survit le plus longtemps alors, déclara Geralt.

_ On sait déjà que ce sera moi, rappela Ruby avec un hochement de tête entendu.

_ C'est ce qu'on verra. 

Geralt partit retrouver la chambre qu'il occupait dans l’auberge de Jaskier. Celui-ci avait disparu, mais il supposait qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas d'autant qu'il le cherchait activement. Ils avaient convenu avec Ruby de se retrouver le lendemain pour mener à bien cette enquête que leur avait confiée leur ami commun. En attendant, la sorceleuse avait d'autres plans pour finir sa journée et un certain ex-espion de redania en faisait partie.

Elle le trouva occupé parmis des dizaines de papiers, visiblement absorbé par sa lecture. Mais, quand il l’entendit entrer, il se leva pour la rejoindre. Enfin sur d'être seuls, Ruby se laissa aller dans son étreinte et ils échangèrent un long baiser.

_ Il va me falloir plus qu’une nuit pour ce contrat, décida-t-elle d'un ton autoritaire.

_ On devrait pouvoir arranger ça alors, accepta Dijkstra avec un sourire carnassier.

 

⚔️⚔️⚔️

 

Deux semaines plus tard, après de longues recherches et des événements de plus en plus abracadabrantesques, Geralt et Ruby retrouvèrent le trésor de Dijkstra grâce à l'aide de Triss qui remonta considérablement dans l'estime de la sorceleuse. Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, mais elle avait une piètre considération pour les magiciennes en générale. Elles étaient vénales, et justifiaient leurs actions au nom d’un féminisme qui lui paraissait plutôt être une excuse qu’un véritable plaidoyer. Elle n’en avait connu que peu, et déjà trop à son humble avis, mais Merigold avait fait preuve d'un courage remarquable et Ruby la considera sous un nouveau jour. C’était bien la seule qui trouvait grâce à ses yeux, l’amour de Geralt pour Yennefer restait un mystère à ses yeux, et la seule autre qu’elle connaissait, uniquement de nom, était Philippa. Étonnement, elle la détestait déjà alors qu’elle ne l’avait jamais rencontrée jusqu’à présent. Mais, elle était une sorceleuse, elle pouvait bien se permettre de coller à sa réputation de temps en temps. 

Durant tout ce laps de temps, la sorceleuse avait continué à fréquenter Reuven, et à partager activement leurs nuits. Ils avaient fini par oublier de faire leurs comptes, et profitaient seulement et simplement de la présence de l’autre dans leur vie. 

Jusqu'à ce qu'un matin Dijkstra se réveille seul. 

Un doute s’insinua en lui. Il n'y avait aucune règles dans leur relation atypique, mais tacitement ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés le matin avant leurs réveils respectifs. Et, la suite des événements lui donna raison car la sorceleuse resta introuvable dans tout Novigrad malgré les recherches que mena Dijkstra. Son inquiétude se mua rapidement en incompréhension.


	3. Chapter 3

Ruby arriva à Novigrad alors que le temps était ensoleillé et la température lourde. Mais, elle aimait ce genre de météo et elle se sentit gagnée par une douce et rare euphorie. Elle avait quitté cette ville depuis quelques temps, elle perdait rapidement la notion des jours, mais étrangement elle avait ressenti le besoin d'y revenir. Elle était partie en premier lieux parce qu'elle s'était retrouvée sans emploie et après quelques jours à ne rien faire elle avait commencé à fureter dans les bas quartiers jusqu'à s'éloigner de plus en plus. Elle était alors tombée sur un contrat pour la tête d’un griffon et elle s’était sentie d’humeur bagarreuse. Son expression assurée avait légèrement déteint quand elle était tombée nez à nez avec un cocatrix adulte qui n’avait pas hésité une seule seconde avant d’essayer de lui arracher la tête avec son bec. Seuls ses réflexes l’avaient sauvée, et elle avait passé les deux jours suivants à tenter de l’abattre. Comme une idiote, elle n’avait pas préparé les bonnes potions (c’était le mauvais côté d’être resté sédentaire trop longtemps, elle ne devenait plus capable de gérer les imprévus, trop ancrée dans le quotidien) et avait dû s’appuyer lourdement sur l’usage des signes. Ceux-ci avaient puisé dans ses maigres réserves d’énergie, amoindrissant ses capacités physiques. Finalement, ce qui aurait dû être un simple contrat pour se remettre dans les idées en place, avait pris les tournures d’un combat d’endurance. 

La nuit du second jour, Ruby avait réussi à traîner la tête de la créature jusqu’au commanditaire qui lui donna une poignée de pièces avec une impression dégoûtée. La sorceleuse était trop fatiguée pour en prendre ombrage et elle avait dû chercher une auberge qui accepte son argent. Elle n’était plus à Novigrad, ce genre de lieux se faisaient rares et elle dû chercher plusieurs jours avant d’en trouver une. Ses mutations la maintinrent miraculeusement en vie, au prix d’une fatigue exténuante. Quand la sorceleuse se réveilla, le soleil était à nouveau haut dans le ciel et elle n’avait aucune idée du nombre de jours qui s’étaient écoulés. Les habitués de l’endroit la regardèrent à la dérobée, murmurant sur son passage avant de s’écarter rapidement. 

Ruby se présenta à l’aubergiste qui lui parla d’une histoire de lycanthrope à quelques lieues de là et elle reprit la route sans poser d’avantage de questions. Elle n’avait pas envie de s’éterniser auprès d’eux, elle reprit rapidement ses anciennes habitudes : ne restant jamais plus d’une nuit au même endroit, ne laissant aucune trace derrière elle, elle était redevenue un fantôme hantant les chemins sans autre but que celui pour lequel elle avait été créé.

Ce ne fut qu’une nuit, alors qu’elle recousait à vif une blessure infligée par un spectre de minuit qu’elle se rappela du combat dans les bains dont elle avait été témoin. Elle se souvient du nain en serviette qui se dandinait et elle ne pu s’empêcher de rire à ce souvenir. Le son de sa propre voix la surpris, et elle se demanda comment elle avait fait pour oublier si rapidement ce qu’elle avait fait à Novigrad. Était-elle vraiment si différente des humains? Comment pouvait-elle à se point s’absorber dans ces contrats de sorceleurs au point de ne plus se souvenir de la personne avec qui elle avait partageait son lit? Elle s’était toujours contentée d’histoire d’une nuit, ne préférant pas s’attarder, l’exemple de Gerald lui avait servit de leçon, mais alors qu’une personne avait fini par creuser une place auprès d’elle, elle l’avait oubliée. Un frisson désagréable la parcourut. Elle était différente des humains, elle le savait, mais elle n’était pas non plus un monstre. Et, elle comptait bien se le prouver à elle-même. Avant même que le soleil ne se soit levé à l’horizon, la sorceleuse avait déjà repris la route pour Novigrad. 

C’était donc un matin quand elle arriva. Les souvenirs de moments passés avec Dijkstra continuaient de la hanter et ce fut donc tout naturellement qu'elle se dirigea vers les bains publiques. Elle ne rêvait plus que d’échanger des piques avec lui, profiter de son cynisme noir, tout plutôt que de supporter une nouvelle nuit de solitude avec pour seul autre compagnon que ses blessures mal cicatrisées. 

Le valet ne sembla pas très enthousiaste quand il la découvrit devant la porte. Malheureusement pour lui, la sorceleuse n'était pas patiente et elle usa donc de ses signes pour lui forcer la main. Elle n’avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour se retrouver arrêter par quelqu’un d’aussi insignifiant.  

Ruby traversa le couloir avec nostalgie, elle ralentit sa cadence sans le vouloir, chaque nouveau pas ravivait des souvenirs et elle les découvrait à nouveau avec délectation. Elle finit par arriver devant le bureau de Dijkstra, et elle ouvrit la porte sans même prendre la peine de toquer. La sorceleuse regarda Dijkstra se lever avec un sourire en coin, sans dire un mot. Elle avait oublié à quel point il était imposant, les humains qu’elle avait fréquenté récemment été tellement inquiétant de par leur fragilité apparente. Mais, sa bonne humeur qui se ternit rapidement quand elle croisa le regard froid de son ancien amant.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda-t-il sans détour d'une voix sèche et clairement agressive.

_ Je suis venue… te voir, annonça Ruby lentement et même avec un peu hésitation sur la fin.

Il ne fallait pas être humain pour comprendre que quelque chose n’allait pas. Gerald aimait jouer les idiots mais Ruby n’était pas douée pour dissimuler ce qu’elle pensait. Le ton de Reuven la rendait stressée et inquiète, elle se sentit comme un animal pris au piège dans cette salle qui lui parut soudainement étouffante. 

_ C’est étonnant ça, répliqua Dijkstra d’un ton volontairement blessant. Tu avais l’air de pourtant te passer de moi sans problème ces derniers temps.

_ Je suis allée faire un contrat, s’étonna la sorceleuse qui ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait et tenta de jouer la carte de la vérité jusqu’au bout.

Il était clair qu’il lui en voulait, mais ses raisons lui paraissaient obscurs et nébuleuses. Cela dut se voir sur son visage car il sembla s’énerver encore d’avantage.

_ Tu es partie pendant deux mois ! Explosa-t-il. Tu pensais réellement que tu pourrais revenir ici sans que je ne dise rien? Je ne suis pas un putain d’objet que tu peux utiliser à ta guise et jeter quand tu le veux ! 

Son ton avait quelque chose d’une blessure mal refermée et Ruby commença à réaliser qu’elle n’avait peut-être pas pris le temps de réfléchir. Elle avait pris l’habitude de se comporter avec les hommes comme de simples passades sans jamais s’attacher, mais elle n’avait pas réalisé que cela pouvait les blesser. Elle se retrouva totalement prise au dépourvue, mais elle n’aimait pas particulièrement sa façon de lui parler. Elle était une sorceleuse, ce genre d’émotions étaient totalement étrangères pour elle. 

_ Je suis désolée si je t’ai blessé, déclara-t-elle l’air un peu perdue. Je… Ce n’était pas mon intention. Je m’en vais.

Elle avait bêtement espéré qu’il la retienne mais elle n’eut pas cette chance. Le chemin jusqu’à l’extérieur lui parut bien trop rapide et le soleil soudainement beaucoup moins agréable. Elle n’avait plus qu’une envie c’était de disparaître. Encore jamais elle ne s’était retrouvée dans ce genre de situation et c’était vraiment un sentiment désagréable. Ruby se demanda ce qu’aurait fait Geralt dans son cas. Il devait avoir bien plus l’habitude qu’elle de ce genre de situation, mais elle ne savait pas s’il était encore à Novigrad. Quand elle était partie, il était encore à la recherche de Ciri, elle espéra qu’il avait réussi à la retrouver depuis le temps. Deux mois. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas voir le temps passer à ce point? Depuis quand avait-elle perdu la notion du temps ? Etait-elle devenue détachée du monde jusqu’à ne plus réaliser que celui-ci continuait de tourner malgré le fait qu’elle ne vieillissait quasiment pas? 

Les mutations avaient ralentit son métabolisme mais jusque là, elle ne l’avait pas pleinement réalisé car toutes ses fréquentations étaient principalement des sorceleurs soumis aux même règles qu’elle. Ruby s’arrêta sur la place du marché et regarda les passants évoluer autour d’elle. Elle ne l’avait jamais fait encore jusque là. Quand était-elle arrivée à Kaer Morhen? Elle ne se souvenait même plus. Son âge? Elle n’en avait qu’une très vague idée. Un étrange frisson la parcourut. Les sorceleurs n’étaient que des vestiges. La plupart mourait tôt mais ceux qui vivaient longtemps finissaient par devenir comme les monstres qu’ils chassaient, des créatures indésirables qui n'évoluent pas avec le reste du monde qui les entour. 

Quand le soleil se coucha à nouveau à l’horizon, elle retourna dans l'auberge où elle avait pris ses quartiers lors de son premier séjour prolongé dans la ville. Le tavernier l'accueillit aussi chaleureusement que d’accoutumé et elle remarqua pour la première fois qu’il n’avait pas l’air si jeune que ça. Alors qu’elle rentrait dans sa chambre, elle déposa son sac avec une drôle d’impression et songea à nouveau à Geralt. Lors des longs hivers, elle s’amusait à le taquiner sur ses relations amoureuses avec les magiciennes, mais maintenant que c’était son tour, elle se retrouvait bien embêtée. Elle comprenait que Dijkstra se soit senti blessé par son comportement. De ce qu’elle avait appris, une magicienne (toujours elles) lui avait brisé le coeur en plus d’avoir essayé de l’assassiner dans la foulée. Ce qui expliquait peut-être sa réaction. Un peu. 

Si elle devait vraiment être honnête avec elle-même, elle ne comprenait pas. Sa réaction dépassait son entendement mais elle était trop têtue pour juste accepter cet état de fait. Elle n’était pas souvent volontaire ou déterminée, mais là elle avait envie de quelque chose et il était hors de question qu’elle s’en passe pour une raison obscure. Et ce qu’elle voulait c’était : Dijkstra Sigismund.

 

⚔️⚔️⚔️

 

Sigi Reuven avait fini par sortir de son bureau. Impossible de travailler alors que le visage d’une certaine sorceleuse ne faisait que le hanter constamment. Il détestait qu’on lui mente mais le pire était que l’on trahisse sa confiance. Mais dans ce cas-là, le plus dur avait été de se rendre compte qu’il avait effectivement placé sa confiance en la sorceleuse. Après Philippa, il s’était juré de ne plus laisser ce genre de choses venir le parasiter. Il avait un but en tête quand il était venu à Novigrad, et rien ne pourrait l’en détourner. Il décida finalement de suivre le conseil qu’il avait lui-même donné à Geralt quelques jours avant : aller oublier la cruauté des femmes entre les cuisses de prostituées. C’était somme toute, la meilleure chose à faire. 

Il assigna quelques un de ses hommes à sa garde, il n’était pas sûr pour lui d’évoluer sans protections dans les rues la nuit, surtout après l’attaque du petit bâtard au sein même de son établissement. Pour ne pas être non plus une cible visible, il décida de se contenter d’une garde restreinte de trois hommes armés. Les rues étaient à peine éclairées, mais cela lui convenait, il marcha sans réfléchir jusqu’à un établissement où il avait pris ses habitudes depuis son installation ici quelques temps avant. Pourtant, il dû rapidement se rendre compte qu’il n’était pas arrivé au bon endroit. Une auberge se profilait quelques pas en avant mais ce n’était pas l’endroit qu’il avait espérait. Comment avait-il fini ici? Il connaissait cet établissement. Il avait fait des recherches à son propos, mais dans quel but déjà? Puis, la réalité le rattrapa : il vit une ombre sauter d’une des fenêtres, et atterrir souplement dans la ruelle à seulement quelques mètres de lui. Elle se releva et sembla le voir car sa tête se tourna directement vers lui. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent : il s’agissait de Ruby. Il en avait la certitude, cette auberge, c’était celle où elle avait passé son précédent séjour, il était tout à fait logique qu’elle y soit retournée. Mais pourquoi lui y était retourné aussi? 

Ruby ne s’était pas attendue à retomber aussi rapidement sur Dijkstra, mais cette état de fait ne la dérangeait pas. Au moins, elle n’aurait pas besoin de le chercher bien longtemps pour obtenir les explications qu’elle désirait. Elle fit un pas dans sa direction tandis que lui restait figeait dans l’ombre à quelques mètres d’elle. Mais, quelque chose l’arrêta. Des bruits dans son dos, des hommes armés qui approchaient. Dans quelques secondes ils la verraient mais rien ne lui affirmaient qu’ils étaient seulement des gardes entrain de patrouiller. Mais, si il s’agissait du feu sacré, elle pouvait être sur qu’ils n’apprécierait pas de la voir. Par contre, il était aussi possible qu’il s’agisse d’autre chose. Et la présence d’un des barons de la ville, à seulement quelques mètres semblait une trop belle coïncidence. 

_ Hé ! Mais c’est elle ! La mutante ! S’écria quelqu’un qui venait d’apparaître au bout de la ruelle. 

Ruby jura silencieusement avant de se retourner d’un bloc pour leur faire face. S’ils n’étaient pas nombreux, elle pourrait se débarrasser d’eux rapidement et revenir à ce qui l'intéressait réellement. Six hommes apparurent au bout de la ruelle, les torches à leur niveau éclairaient leurs visages tandis qu’ils la fixaient avec une lueur désagréable dans leurs regards. Aucun signe distinctif ne semblait désigner leur appartenance au feu sacré, ils devaient avoir été embauchés par quelqu’un d’autre. 

_ Bien joué, apprécia un autre type.

_ Plus besoin de la chercher, elle est coincée !

_ Je peux savoir ce que vous me voulez? Demanda Ruby avec une assurance feinte et un sourire narquoi qui lui venait naturellement.

_ Notre boss, le petit bâtard t’envoies ses salutations, se moqua l’un d’eux.

_ Ah, merci pour l’info  _ , songea Ruby en se retenant de le féliciter pour sa stupidité. Maintenant, elle n’avait plus qu’à se les tabasser gentiment avant d’aller régler son compte à leur commanditaire qu’elle n’aurait même pas besoin de chercher. La vie était vraiment bien faite parfois.  

_ Toi et ton copain sorceleur avaient contrecarré ses plans, c’était une mauvaise idée, continua une des brutes visiblement bien décidée à lui expliquer tout sans qu’elle ait besoin de demander quoi que ce soit. 

_ On a tué vos amis sans le moindre soucis alors vous vous êtes dit qu’à six vous pourriez me battre? Que c’est risible, ironisa Ruby goguenarde.

Les larrons s’agitèrent, enragés par ses provocations mais Ruby était rassurée, s’il ne s’agissait que de ça, elle pouvait gérer sans problème. Elle n’avait pas ses potions ni ses huiles sur elle mais sa lame suffirait largement pour se charger d’eux.  

_ Calmez vous bande d’imbéciles, ordonna soudainement une voix froide.

La sorceleuse se figea. Elle ne l’avait pas remarqué jusque là, comment une personne avait-elle pu échapper à ses sens aiguisés et surhumains? Un autre homme se détacha de l’ombre et se posta devant la bande de malfrats. Son regard jaune brilla dans le noir et la jeune femme frissonna. 

_ Tu pensais vraiment que Reuven était le seul à pouvoir s’offrir les services d’un sorceleur ? Déclara le nouveau venu avec un rictus méprisant.

_ Un sorceleur c’est un grand mot, répliqua Ruby décidée à ne pas se laisser impressionner. Je n’ai pas besoin de te demander de quelle école tu viens, tu es forcément un chat.

_ Et c’est justement un chat qui va tuer un loup ce soir.

Elle était foutue. Six hommes plus un sorceleur, elle ne pourrait certainement pas en venir à bout sans prendre la fuite. Sauf qu’aucune retraite ne lui était permise : derrière elle se tenait toujours Dijkstra. Si ses adversaires apprenaient que l’ennemi de leur patron se trouvait sans défense à seulement quelques mètres d’eux, ils le tueraient sans état d’âme. Et ce n’était pas les trois gardes que Reuven avait avec lui qui feraient la différence. Et Ruby ne pourrait toujours pas comprendre. Elle pria mentalement pour que Dijkstra ne commette pas d’impaires, il devait absolument rester caché si il voulait avoir une chance de survivre.  

_ C’est facile de dire ça quand on se cache derrière des bandits, le provoqua Ruby en espérant obtenir un combat plus loyal qui augmenterait sensiblements ses chances de réussites. 

_ Je ne me cache pas, s’enflamma instantanément l’autre sorceleur. 

_ Alors prouve le !

La sorceleuse ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir et elle tira brusquement son épée d’argent. Son adversaire jura et avança de quelques pas vers elle, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser insulter sans rien dire. Les chats étaient connus pour leur soif de sang et leur habitude de vendre leur service à autre chose qu’à la chasse aux monstres, Ruby espérait piquer suffisamment sa fierté en utilisant la haine qui existait entre les deux écoles de sorceleurs. 

_ Elle est pour moi, déclara-t-il, n’intervenez pas.

Les bandits tentèrent d’argumenter mais un seul regard du sorceleur suffire à leur couper le sifflet. Ruby affirma sa prise sur son épée, elle expira longuement en se forçant à entrer dans un état proche de la méditation. Elle devait absolument gagner ce combat. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle ne voulait pas tuer une créature pour réussir un contrat, elle voulait protéger quelqu’un qu’elle ne voulait pas voir mourir. 

Le sorceleur se jeta sur elle avec une violence qu’elle utilisa pour éviter son coup souplement. Les chats étaient connus pour être des assassins sans scrupules et dont la réputation n’était pas à refaire, pourtant certains pouvaient se révéler être des adversaires redoutables. Dans une autre situation, avec son matériel à disposition, Ruby n’aurait sûrement eu aucun mal à le défaire, mais, cette nuit là, elle n’avait que ses épées avec elle, contrairement à lui qui été venu préparé à la tuer. 

Une dague déchira la chaire tendre de sa cuisse et provoqua une douleure cuisante mais elle l’ignora et s’appuya tout de même sur sa jambe pour porter un coup violent qui fit reculer son adversaire de quelques pas. Il était déjà essoufflé tandis qu’elle-même n’avait pas encore entamé ses réserves d’endurance. Elle pouvait gagner, elle le sentait dans le regard du chat. Il ne connaissait que des tours, mais ils n’étaient rien comparés à son savoir faire et aux dizaines d’années qu’elle avait passé à parfaire ses compétences de bretteuse. L’affrontement tournait un peu plus à son avantage à chaque seconde. Encore quelques coups et elle pourrait y mettre un terme. Encore un peu et elle pourrait reprendre le cours normal de sa vie. 

Elle l’entendit mais n’eut pas le temps d’esquiver. La ruelle était trop étroite mais elle tenta tout de même de se jeter sur le côté, malheureusement sa blessure à la cuisse décida de la trahir à cet instant-là, et sa jambe refusa d’obtempérer. Le carreau d’arbalète se planta dans son épaule avec une force qui la fit durement reculer et elle se retrouva à genoux. Ruby resta abasourdie par le choc pendant quelques secondes, quand elle eut la force de relever son visage ce fut pour voir l’air triomphant du chat au-dessus d’elle.

_ Le chat a battu le loup finalement, clama-t-il avec une fierté dégoûtante d’une victoire qui ne lui appartenait même pas.

C’était un des hommes du petit bâtard qui avait tiré... Ruby ressenti une honte cuisante à l’idée de ne pas avoir pu l’éviter. Chacune de ses blessures lui causaient une douleur terrible et incapacitante mais surtout, elle sentait que quelque chose d’anormale se passait. L’épaule qui avait été touché était maintenant complètement engourdie, elle ne sentait déjà presque plus ses doigts de ce côté là. Le carreau avait été empoisonné. Heureusement, sa résistance de sorceleuse aux poisons lui donna quelques précieuses secondes et elle les utilisa pour mettre ses dernières forces dans le combat.

Avec un hurlement de rage, elle se jeta en avant et transperça le sorceleur avec son épée. Celui-ci lui dédia un regard surpris qui alimenta sa hargne et elle réussit à continuer sa lancée jusqu’à se retrouver dans les rangs des autres adversaires. Elle utilisa le corps du chat comme bouclier et évita ainsi un autre carreau d’arbalète. La panique et la surprise qu’elle provoqua lui donnèrent quelques secondes d’avantage qu’elle utilisa sans vergogne. Elle tira sa seconde épée et trancha les plus près d’elle. Ils s’écroulèrent en hurlant tandis que du sang giclait sur son visage, l’aveuglant légèrement. Elle changea rapidement son épée de main pour s’essuyer les yeux tout en gardant à distance ses adversaires. Il restait encore quatre hommes et ils s’étaient déjà remis de leur surprise, ils empoignèrent leurs armes avec détermination. 

_ Elle est blessée ! Cria l’un d’eux pour les galvaniser. 

_ Elle ne peut pas s'en tirer comme ça !

_ Tuez là !

Ruby tournoya dans une danse désespérée pour sa vie mais elle n’était déjà plus en état de se battre depuis longtemps. Le premier coup qu’elle se prit marqua la fin du combat. Ses gestes se firent de plus en plus lents et difficiles à mesure que le poison s’insinuait lentement dans ses veines. Bientôt, elle ne serait même plus capable de lever son arme. Le chat avait dû leur fournir le poison, il avait vendu un de ses semblables… Mais, elle lutta jusqu’au bout, malgré le sang, malgré la douleur, elle ne recula pas. 

Les premiers rayons du soleil se levèrent sur une scène macabre : trois cadavres jonchaient le sol et le sang maculait les pavés de la rue ainsi que les murs des maisons alentours. Aucunes âmes vivantes ne se trouvaient aux dans les parages... Un silence pesant régnait comme une sentence de mort oppressante... Sur l'un des cadavres, un médaillon en forme de tête de chat métallique luisait doucement.

 

⚔️⚔️⚔️

 

Geralt fut tiré de son sommeil par un bruit intempestif. Il avait élu domicile pour la nuit dans l'auberge de Jaskier, mais celle-ci était encore sans dessus dessous en l'absence de son extravagant propriétaire. Le sorceleur s'avança avec précaution, sa main prête à tirer son épée, jusqu'à l'entrée pour apercevoir deux hommes à la mine patibulaire. 

_ Geralt de riv ? Demanda l'un d'eux.

_ Qu'est ce que vous lui voulez ? Répliqua le sorceleur méfiant.

_ Sigi Reuven vous fait demander, lui apprit le second.

Geralt marmonna quelque chose à propos de l'impatience de Dijkstra mais il se décida finalement à suivre les deux compères qui le menèrent directement aux bains publiques. Ils lui demandèrent de se rendre sans tarder dans le bureau de leur chef et le sorceleur s’y rendit donc en se demandant s'il lui en voulait encore de lui avoir caché la véritable identité du voleur de son trésor. 

Il fut légèrement surpris. Il connaissait Dijkstra comme un homme d'un calme et d’un cynisme presque mortelle, mais il le découvrit ce matin là en proie à une grande agitation. Il tournait en rond dans son bureau, les sourcils froncés et le regard troublé. Dès qu’il le vit entrer, l’ancien espion se retourna vivement avec un soulagement qui ne suffit pourtant pas à le calmer totalement. 

_ Il était temps ! S'exclama-t-il en le voyant.

_ Je suis venu sans détour, répliqua Geralt irrité par sa façon de lui parler. Rien ne m'oblige à rester ici pour que tu puisses passer tes nerfs sur moi.

Le sorceleur fit mine de tourner les talons sans attendre, il en avait marre d’être le larbin de Dijkstra dès qu’il avait un problème à régler. 

_ Mea Culpa, marmonna l'ancien espion. J'ai besoin de ton aide, ne me force pas à te supplier, mon ego ne le supporterait pas.

_ La dernière fois tu n'as pas semblé apprécier mon aide, lui rappela-t-il avec amertume. 

_ Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer Geralt, et toi non plus quand tu sauras de quoi il en retourne, lui apprit Dijkstra avec un regard où se mêlait des regrets et de l’inquiétude. 

Le loup blanc sentit que la suite de la conversation n'allait pas lui plaire, et il ne s'était sûrement jamais autant approché de la vérité.

_ Des hommes du petit bâtard ont attaqué Ruby hier soir, avoua finalement Reuven, visiblement ils n’ont pas apprécié que vous vous mêliez de ses affaires. Il y avait un sorceleur avec eux, ils ont fini par la mettre hors de combat et l’ont emmenée avec eux. 

_ Qu’est-ce que tu racontes? Demanda Gerald qui ne voulait pas croire ce qu’il venait d’entendre.

Sa camarade ne pouvait pas être facile vaincue, il l’a connaissait depuis presque toujours et il l’avait vue combattre à de maintes reprises. Si elle avait vu qu’elle ne l’emporterait pas, elle aurait dû se replier, reprendre des forces… Elle était une sorceleuse ! 

_ Ruby n’aurait pas pu perdre… Il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas ! S’emporta-t-il en attrapant Dijkstra par le col de son vêtement.

L’ancien espion avait beau être plus grand et plus large que lui, il n’eut aucun mal à le tirer vers lui avec hargne, l’inquiétude et la colère qu’il ressentait à son tour le rendait incapable de se contrôler. Il n’avait pas confiance en Dijkstra depuis longtemps, malgré qu’il l’ait aidé, il regrettait de ne pas avoir insisté quand il avait découvert la relation qui le liait à son amie. S’il apprenait qu’il avait quoi que ce soit à voir dans cette histoire, il n’hésiterait pas une seule seconde à répandre ses tripes sur le sol de son bureau.

_ Dis moi la putain de vérité ! Ordonna Gerald en le secouant sans ménagement. 

_ Qu’aurais-tu voulu que je fasse ?! Répliqua Dijkstra aussi remonté que lui.

L’ancien espion se sentait aussi frustré que honteux, il n’avait pas la force de s’opposer au sorceleur, sa colère lui semblait trop légitime...

_ Je n'aurais fait que la gêner et tu le sais, continua Reuven. Je n'ai pas ma place dans un combat.

_ Tu étais là, comprit alors Gerald. Tu étais là et tu les as laissés faire ! 

Il n’avait rien à redire sur ça. C’était la vérité, aussi dérangeant et humiliante soit-elle. Reuven ne pouvait pas le nier, mais il avait dû faire un choix la veille. Il avait déjà perdu une fois tout ce qu’il avait construit, et il n’avait pas pu prendre le risque que cela lui arrive une deuxième fois.

_ Tu me dégoûtes, cracha le sorceleur en le repoussant sans ménagement. Ruby avait confiance en toi ! Et tu l’as abandonnée! Philippa avait raison de vouloir se débarrasser de toi !

_ Je n'ai pas besoin de ton mépris Geralt, répliqua Dijkstra en faisant mine de remettre son col correctement. J’ai seulement besoin de ton aide.

Reuven avait soudainement baissé d'un ton et difficilement détourné son regard de celui de son interlocuteur. Le sorceleur bouillonnant de rage, il aurait voulu lui faire comprendre à quel point il le haïssait à cet instant-là, mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'en prendre au connard qui se tenait devant lui. Il devait d’abords retrouver Ruby, avant qu’il ne soit trop tard pour la sauver. Lui qui avait déjà perdu une fille, il allait maintenant perdre celle qu’il considérait comme sa soeur ? 

_ J'irais la chercher mais pas pour toi, décréta finalement Geralt. Et ne comptes pas sur moi pour te la ramener, plus loin elle sera de toi mieux elle se portera. 

_ Fais ce que tu veux sorceleur. Maintenant va t'en, je n'ai pas besoin de ton regard pleins de reproches, j'en ai assez du mien.

Geralt renifla dédaigneusement mais il n'insista pas, il n'était pas convaincu par les remords de Dijkstra. L’ancien espion ne vivait que pour lui-même.  

_ Tu ne la reverras jamais, promis le sorceleur avant de quitter définitivement la pièce.

 

⚔️⚔️⚔️

 

Ruby se réveilla avec l’impression que son corps entier avait été passé à tabac, elle dût douloureusement se rendre compte que c’était bel et bien ce qui s’était produit. Lentement, elle reprit conscience de ce qui l’entourait et elle comprit qu’on l’avait enchaînée. Ses poignets étaient suspendus en hauteur et ses pieds touchaient difficilement le sol, étirant désagréablement ses membres. Les muscles de ses bras étaient maintenant à un stade supérieur de celui de la douleur et elle ne les sentait plus du tout. Elle aurait été incapable de faire bouger ses doigts, ce qui signifiait qu’elle devait être pendue ainsi depuis plusieurs heures maintenant. Sa bouche était pâteuse de sang et elle sentait l’odeur tenace lui faire tourner la tête. 

Elle avait perdu son combat. Elle ne savait même plus exactement comment, mais au vu de sa situation elle pouvait assurer sans se tromper que ses adversaires avaient finalement eu raison d’elle. Pourquoi l’avaient-ils gardée en vie? La réponse lui apparut simplement : ils espéraient certainement lui soutirer des informations sur Dijkstra. Dommage pour eux qu’elle ne s'intéresse absolument pas à la politique. Maintenant, elle devait trouver une solution pour se tirer de ce mauvais pas. Elle n’avait jamais rencontré ce genre de problème jusqu’à lors, mais il fallait bien une première fois à tout. Tout comme elle s’était battue pour la première fois pour protéger quelqu’un. C’était une sensation complètement différente de celle de chasser des monstres et elle avait été soulagé à son réveil de voir qu’elle était la seule dans cette situation. S’ils avaient eu Dijkstra, ils ne se seraient jamais encombrés avec elle. 

Soudain, elle perçut des bruits à l’extérieur de la salle. Elle n’y voyait que difficilement malgré ses sens de sorceleurs mais elle pensait se trouver dans une espèce de remise sûrement à l’arrière d’une maison. Mais, comme elle ne percevait pas les bruits de la ville, ils devaient en être au moins un peu à l’écart. Pour l’instant, elle se tendit dans l’attente de ce qui allait se produire. Si quelqu’un venait la voir, cela n’allait sûrement pas être pour une visite de courtoisie. 

La porte s’ouvrit finalement laissant entrer trois hommes. Elle en reconnut au moins un qui avait fait partie de ceux qui l’avait attaquée. Elle ressentit une immense satisfaction en constatant son oeil au beurre noir et le regard féroce qu’il lui lança acheva de l’amuser. Au moins, elle ne s’était pas laissée abattre facilement. 

_ Tu vas devoir nous donner des informations si tu veux ne pas trop souffrir, ordonna l’un d’eux.

Elle grava son visage dans sa mémoire mais son air ridicule de petit chef ne l’impressionna absolument pas, elle se permit même un petit rictus méprisant.

_ Parce que vous pensez vraiment que vous me faites peur ? Se moqua-t-elle sans égard pour la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. 

_ Tu ferais mieux de te fermer ta sale gueule de mutant, s’énerva celui qu’elle avait blessé. Personne ne viendra te secourir ici !

_ Tu vas bientôt regretter de nous parler comme ça ! Reprit un autre.

_ J’aimerais bien voir ça, plaisanta Ruby avec un sourire narquois.

Le coup partit, elle le vit mais ne put absolument pas l’esquiver. Elle se plia en deux, le souffle coupé, de la bile sortit de ses lèvres et elle cru qu’elle allait perdre à nouveau connaissance pendant une fraction de seconde. Elle lutta désespérément, refusant de se montrer faible devant eux. 

_ Apparement les sorceleurs sont très résistants, énonça le premier avec un air satisfait, au moins nous n’aurons pas besoin de nous retenir.

_ Faites vous plaisir ! Les provoqua-t-elle avec un regard à moitié fou à cause de la douleur et de la fatigue. 

Elle leur lança son plus beau sourire et passa ensuite les pires jours de sa vie. Chaque jour, chaque nuit, ils ne lui laissèrent pas une seule minute de répit. En réalité elle n’avait aucune idée depuis combien de temps elle était attachée là à servir de défouloir à des paysans qui n’auraient même pas eu l’ombre d’une chance dans un combat contre elle. Son corps n’était plus qu’une plaie béante mais elle réussissait à ne pas flancher. Elle gardait la tête froide malgré les coups, malgré la faim et la soif qui la dévoraient vivante. 

Mais, son enfer atteint un stade supérieur quand elle reçu la visite du petit bâtard. Jamais elle n’avait connu une aussi grande souffrance depuis son épreuve de mutation à Kaer Morhen. Elle en arriva à espérer ne pas avoir survécu ce jour là. Mais, elle continua de lutter pour ne pas céder, ne pas abandonner complètement, elle espérait encore, quelque part, que quelqu’un viendrait à son secours. 

_ Bandes d’incapables, s’énerva le petit bâtard, vous ne savez même pas faire parler une putain de gonzesse ! 

_ Mais m’sieur, c’est une sorceleuse, tenta l’un des sous-fifres.

_ Reculez, ordonna-t-il. Vous allez voir comment on brise une sorceleuse !

Ruby le regarda avancer vers elle avec un mauvais pressentiment. Il était le seul des quatre barons de Novigrad qu’elle n’avait pas encore rencontré. Autant Dijkstra et le roi des mendiants semblaient des personnes intelligentes et réfléchies, autant Surin paraissait légèrement porté sur la violence, autant le petit bâtard respirait le vice par tous les pores de sa peau. Son regard était malsain tandis que sa bouche se tordait dans un rictus de plaisir anticipé à l’idée de pouvoir la torturer sans qu’elle ne puisse réagir. Il attrapa l’un des ustensiles posés sur la table à côté de lui, c’était une petite lame terriblement aiguisée. 

_ Alors comme ça on ne veut pas parler, susurra-t-il. Ne t’inquiètes pas, j’en ai mattais des putes avant toi, tu verras, tu vas souffrir comme une chienne et bientôt tu me supplieras d’arrêter. 

_ Tu peux toujours crever, répliqua Ruby malgré la douleur qu’elle ressentait maintenant en permanence à la mâchoire. 

Geralt lui avait avoué que ce sale type était peut-être lié à la disparition de Ciri et elle en ressenti une peur grandissante pour la fille adoptive de son ami. Ce connard semblait être un monstre dans un corps d’homme et si jamais elle apprenait qu’il lui avait fait quoi que ce soit, elle lui arracherait les yeux avec ses propres doigts. Enfin, une fois qu’elle serait sortie de là. Même si ça devait être la dernière chose qu’elle accomplirait, elle le ferait. 

_ C’est ce qu’elles disent toutes, au début, plaisanta le petit bâtard en plantant son regard porcin dans le sien. Alors par où je vais commencer?

Il fit courir l'ustensile entre ses seins, ses sous-fifres avaient pris l’initiative de lui retirer son armure puis de déchirer la quasi totalité des habits qu’elle portait en-dessous. Et le peu qui restait avait été réduit en lambeau au fur et à mesure de ses nombreux passages à tabac. Ruby prit sur elle pour ne pas montrer la moindre trace de peur mais, elle n’avait aucune idée de l’étendue de la perversité de l’homme qui était devant elle, c’était ce qui l’inquiétait le plus. Elle ne craignait pas ces autres hommes de mains à l'imagination limité, mais elle pouvait voir dans le regard noir du petit bâtard qu’il avait déjà commis des actes atroces. Il fit tracer à la lame une ligne de sang entre ses seins, sur son ventre jusqu’à sa cuisse droite.  La sorceleuse se força à songer à ce qu’elle ferait quand elle sortirait de là. Elle songea à Dijkstra. Elle savait qu’il avait voulu la voir quand elle l’avait trouvé à côté de l’auberge, sinon il ne se serait jamais aventuré dans un tel endroit en prenant autant de risques, elle savait qu’il y avait encore quelque chose entre eux. En tout cas, elle avait besoin d’y croire.

A ce moment là, le petit bâtard lui creva l’oeil gauche. 

Pendant une longue seconde, Ruby ne réalisa pas ce qui venait de se passer, ensuite, une douleur si terrible la traversa qu’un long hurlement de douleur déchira sa gorge. Elle crut mourir mais ce n’était que le début. Le petit bâtard s’assura que son oeil soit inutilisable en faisant tourner la lame dans l’orbite et le rire qui le secoua ne fit que rendre cette torture encore plus insoutenable. Une fois qu’il se fut assuré qu’il ne restait plus qu’une bouillie sanguinolente, il adressa un sourire satisfait à la sorceleuse qui continuait de hurler de douleur sans pouvoir se retenir une seule seconde.

_ Maintenant tu sais ce qui t’attends si tu ne te montres pas plus coopérative, déclara-t-il avec un rire malsain. Je vais m’absenter pendant quelques heures, quand je reviendrais, j’espère que tu seras plus locace. Ou pas, je suis curieux de tester la limite des résistances d’une sorceleuse...

Il lui tourna le dos avant de sortir de la pièce sans arrêter de rire, et Ruby ressentit alors une peur si viscérale qu’elle crut qu’on l’avait à nouveau frappée. Jamais elle n’avait eu aussi peur de toute sa vie, l’angoisse qui l'étreint lui fit douloureusement comprendre qu’elle allait sûrement mourir. Ce type faisait ça parce que ça lui plaisait, il prendrait son pieds à la torture inlassablement jusqu’à ce qu’elle en meurt. La douleur qu’elle ressentait de ce qui restait de son oeil était tout simplement insoutenable et elle crut qu’elle allait devenir folle. Elle mis du temps à se rendre compte qu’elle était à nouveau seule, mais jamais elle ne s’était sentie autant oppressée par le silence et l’attente. Chaque bruit la faisait sursauter et elle craignait le retour de son bourreau. Il lui fallut de longues minutes pour réussir à retrouver son calme mais elle n’était plus que l’ombre d’elle-même. Sa blessure la dévorait comme un feu vivant que rien ne pouvait éteindre. Elle songea à nouveau à Dijkstra. Elle ferma son autre oeil et tomba dans un état proche de la méditation mais ce n’était qu’un leurre pour attendre sa mort qu’elle savait maintenant inéluctable. 

La porte s’ouvrit à nouveau. Ruby sentit son coeur battre plus fort dans sa poitrine, il était temps. Elle avait la certitude maintenant qu’elle ne ressortirait pas vivante de cette pièce, mais si cela devait arriver, alors elle refusait de partir seule. Elle donnerait tout ce qu’elle avait pour emporter le petit bâtard avec elle, quitte à lui arracher la gorge avec ses dents s’il le fallait. Quelqu’un avança dans l’obscurité mais un seul de ses deux yeux était maintenant fonctionnel et l’autre peinait à remplir une double tâche. Son agitation raviva la douleur de son corps, elle frissonna faiblement mais se força à se tendre, prête à vendre chèrement sa vie. 

Elle sentit qu’on la touchait. Elle se débattit comme une folle refusant de se laisser faire sans se battre une dernière fois. Si elle pouvait tuer le petit bâtard, au moins elle serait soulagée d’avoir éliminé un dernier monstre avant de mourir. 

_ Ruby ! Ruby ! C’est moi, répéta vivement la personne. 

La voix finit par atteindre son esprit mais elle n’arrivait plus à contrôler son corps qui réagissait inconsciemment à ce qu’il jugeait comme une menace. Tout son corps refusait de se laisser toucher, elle ne voulait plus que se battre et lutter contre l’agression qu’il subissait. Soudain, il lui sembla reconnaître la voix qui tentait désespérément de la calmer, tout en essayant de la détacher. 

_ Ge-geralt, balbutia la sorceleuse en ayant l’impression qu’elle rêvait.

Ce n’était pas possible, son esprit devait lui jouer des tours. Ou alors c’était un coup monté du petit bâtard pour la manipuler à révéler ce qu’elle savait.

_ Tu ne peux pas être là, affirma-t-elle en tentant de se débattre malgré ses membres engourdies. 

_ Je suis là, lui assura-t-il. Je vais utiliser axii sur toi, pour calmer tes nerfs, ça va bien se passer. 

Ruby sembla l'apercevoir tracer le signe dans l'air, l'obscurité fut momentanément illuminé et elle vit le visage de Gerald durant une fraction de seconde. Elle n'avait plus son médaillon sur elle, rien ne pouvait la protéger de la magie à part sa résistance naturelle. Le signe fonctionna alors sur elle, ses membres se relachèrent et elle sentit comme un immense soulagement l'envahir totalement. Gerald en profita pour détacher ses poignets  tout en la serrant contre lui pour ne pas qu’elle tombe. Ruby s’écroula à moitié sur lui, ses pieds ne pouvant plus la porter, elle dû forcer sur ses muscles pour agripper l’armure de son ami.

_ Je vais te sortir de là, promis Gerald en la maintenant contre lui. Ton oeil Ruby...

_ Ce n’est rien, réussit-elle à articuler, Dijkstra?

Parler lui demandait énormément d’efforts, mais elle avait besoin qu’il lui réponde. Elle avait besoin de savoir qu’elle n’avait pas fait tout ça pour rien.  

_ Il va bien, il est en sécurité, répondit Geralt malgré le mépris qu’il ressentait actuellement pour cet homme il s’étonna que Ruby s’inquiète de son sort. Je vais te ramener maintenant.

_ Non, fit la sorceleuse.

Geralt fut cloué sur place par la haine qu’il lisait dans son seul oeil valide. Il ressentait la même chose pour l’homme qui avait osé s’en prendre ainsi à elle, surtout quand il avait compris qu’il avait également quelque chose à voir avec la disparition de Ciri. Il l’aida à tenir debout et la guida à travers les couloirs de ce qui semblait être une immense demeure. Le sorceleur s’était déjà assuré que personne ne les dérangerait. Ils croisèrent le corps de plusieurs hommes sans vie, dans une salle ils trouvèrent les épées de Ruby, son armure et son médaillon. Elle enfila ce dernier autour de son cou, se sentant infiniment mieux rien qu’en sentant son poids familier, ses deux épées retrouvèrent leur place dans ses mains mais elle ne put enfiler le reste. 

Ils trouvèrent finalement leur cible dans la chambre à l’étage. Ainsi que ses autres victimes : plusieurs femmes gisaient dans des marres de sang, certaines pendues au plafond, d’autres éventrées ou éviscérées. Ruby réalisa douloureusement qu’elle aurait pu être à leur place sans l’intervention de Geralt. Elle se sentait dégoûtée, salie dans sa fierté de sorceleuse mais aussi de femme pour la première fois de sa vie. Ce monstre avait voulu l’humilier et maintenant cela allait être son tour. 

Le reste des évènements resta assez flou dans sa mémoire. Geralt posa beaucoup de questions sur Ciri tandis que Ruby tentait de rester difficilement consciente malgré l’était extrême dans lequel elle se trouvait. Seul l’adrénaline et la force du signe de son camarade lui permettait d’être encore debout. Finalement, une fois que le sorceleur eut obtenus les informations qu’il désirait, il s’adressa à elle.

_ Il est à toi maintenant, fit-il.

_ Merci.

Ruby s’approcha de sa cible avec un plaisir anticipé. 

_ Pitié, supplia-t-il en la voyant approcher, ne la laisse pas me faire du mal !

Gerald ne dit rien, il se contenta d’observer silencieusement la scène, tirant lui aussi une certaine satisfaction à l’idée de le voir souffrir.  Les cris du petit bâtard résonnèrent longtemps, mais heureusement personne ne pouvait les entendre ici, et de toute façon personne ne serait venu au secours d’un être aussi détestable que lui.  

_ ça va ? Demanda Geralt quand Ruby l’eut rejoint.

La sorceleuse était couverte du sang de sa victime, son oeil valide brillait encore d’une lueur folle qui n’avait plus rien d’humain. Elle sembla vouloir dire quelque chose mais elle s’écroula dans ses bras et il la rattrapa in extremis. Ses armes tombèrent bruyamment sur le sol et elle dût lutter pour rester encore consciente. L’adrénaline qui l’avait maintenue jusque là commençait à la quitter progressivement, réveillant la fatigue et la souffrance de ses multiples blessures. 

_ Je vais t’emmener chez Jaskier, déclara Gerald en la hissant souplement dans ses bras comme si elle ne pesait rien. J’ai des potions. Tu seras en sécurité.

_ Non, refusa Ruby.

Elle respirait difficilement, elle était agitée par la fièvre qui la rongeait maintenant aussi sûrement qu’un feu. Elle agrippa son col d’un air désespérée à moitié délirante, ses lèvres tremblantes et son oeil hagard. Gerald avait dû mal à la regarder, révulsé par la blessure qui la défigurait et lui donnait envie de connaître une magie suffisamment macabre pour ressusciter le petit bâtard et le tuer à nouveau jusqu'à ce qu’il soit satisfait. 

Gerald savait que Ruby était souffrante, elle ne savait pas ce qu’elle disait. Il ramassa tant bien que mal ses armes et prit la direction de la sortie, bien décidé à la ramener avec lui et l’éloigner de cette ville remplie de monstres aux visages humains.

_ Dijkstra. 

Le sorceleur se figea. Il était pourtant persuadée qu’elle avait perdu conscience, sa paupière encore en état était fermée et elle respirait à peine, pourtant il ne pouvait pas l’avoir imaginée parler. Il refusait de la ramener à cet homme qui n’avait même pas été capable de la protéger.

_ Dijkstra…, répéta Ruby.

Elle s’agita dans ses bras et Gerald dû s’arrêter dans la rue de peur qu’elle ne tombe et se blesse davantage. Il la serra contre lui mais cela ne fit que redoubler son agitation.

_ Je dois retourner le voir, supplia la sorceleuse. 

Elle était à nouveau faiblement consciente, elle tenta de se redresser mais sa force l’avait totalement quitté. Elle poussa un sifflement pareil à un chat en colère. 

_ Gerald aide-moi, supplia-t-elle.  

Elle était humiliée, incapable de se défendre et de faire ce qu’elle voulait. C’était le pire des sentiments pour elle et son ami le comprit. Il ne le voulait pas, mais il changea tout de même de direction et ils disparurent silencieusement dans la nuit. 


	4. Chapter 4

_ Elle s’en sortira, déclara Geralt.

Le sorceleur n’obtient aucune réponse et se renfrogna. Si cela n’avait tenu qu’à lui, il ne l’aurait jamais conduite ici. Mais, il ne pouvait pas aller à l’encontre de la volonté de son amie. Le libre arbitre avait déjà été suffisamment bafoué sans qu’il s’en mêle également. Il était arrivé dans l’établissement de Reuven en portant Ruby inconsciente dans ses bras. Elle était tombée évanouie durant le trajet, et il avait ensuite passé le reste de la nuit à nettoyer et bander ses blessures en utilisant les différentes potions qu’il avait sur lui. Il devait bien reconnaître que Dijkstra l’aida de son mieux mais aucun médecin n’aurait pu traiter une sorceleuse alors ils durent se contenter d’eux. Geralt lui fit boire plusieurs décoctions que leur avait appris Vesmir, puis vient ensuite la longue et interminable attente. Le corps de Ruby avait subis des dommages sévères et il lui faudrait beaucoup de temps pour s’en remettre. Malheureusement, le sorceleur savait déjà qu’elle en garderait de terribles marques et qu’elle ne pourrait pas récupérer l’usage de son oeil. Ce qui la rendait particulièrement vulnérable pour une sorceleuse. 

Mais, durant tout ce temps, Dijkstra été resté à ses côtés. Il n’avait pas dit un mot et ne réagissait pas aux piques de Geralt qui ne supportait plus de le voir, car il considérait toujours que l’état de sa camarade était uniquement de son fait. Quand elle se réveillerait, il comptait avoir une discussion sérieuse avec elle, il se sentait responsable d’elle surtout que c’était lui qui lui avait parlé de Dijkstra en premier lieu. Il se souvenait quand elle était venue le voir pour lui parler de son nouveau patron à Novigrad et il s’il avait su, il lui aurait dit de couper les ponts sans tarder. 

Pour l’instant, il décida de battre en retraite. Il devait encore retrouver Ciri et maintenant qu’il avait obtenu de précieuses informations à son sujet, il savait où chercher. La chasse sauvage était toujours à leurs trousses, et s’il voulait espérer la sauver il devait se dépêcher. Il n’avait pas d’autres choix que de confier Ruby à Dijkstra, au moins ses regrets semblaient sincères et il espérait qu’il prendrait soin d’elle le temps de sa convalescence jusqu’à ce que Gerald revienne la sortir de là. 

Sigi Reuven avait passé les trois plus longs jours de sa vie. L’incertitude avait failli le rendre fou et quand il avait vu Geralt revenir avec Ruby, l'incertitude avait laissé place à une cruelle culpabilité. Il n'aurait jamais cru que la sorceleuse se battrait pour lui, surtout après qu'elle l'ait quitté sans un mot. Mais, il avait oublié que les sorceleurs ne réagissaient pas comme le commun des mortels, ils avaient un schéma de pensées complètement différent et une loyauté souvent inattendue. Pourtant, il l’avait déjà compris la première fois qu’il avait rencontré Geralt, mais il l’avait oublié quand Ruby était arrivée à Novigrad. Il existait peu de femmes sorceleurs, et elle était même la seule qu’il ait eu la chance de rencontrer. Et, à cause de lui, elle avait failli mourir. Toutes ses précautions, ses plans, ses secrets mais pas une seule seconde il n’avait imaginé qu’ils oseraient s’en prendre à elle. 

Il n’était pas un guerrier, sa place n’était pas dans un combat, il n’aurait rien pu faire pour l’aider, ses talents d’espions se limitaient à la discrétion. Il avait beau se le répéter, la honte ne disparaissait pas. Dijkstra serra ses poings dans une dérisoire tentative d’extérioriser le tumulte d’émotions qu’il ressentait mais c’était peine perdue. Lui qui jusque là avait toujours réussi à éviter les pièges qu’on lui tendait, avait faillit perdre à nouveau une personne importante. Il pensa brièvement à Ori.

_ C’est quoi cette expression? Fit une voix faible. Je ne suis pas encore morte.

Dijkstra regarda Ruby avec un mélange de soulagement et de surprise qui se lurent facilement sur son visage, il s’approcha d’elle avec une étrange fébrilité. 

_ Si j’avais su que j’étais aussi importante, j’aurais demandé un meilleur salaire, tenta de plaisanter la sorceleuse.

Elle esquissa une tentative de rire mais grimaça rapidement. Son corps tout entier était douloureux et rire était vraiment la moins bonne idée pour l’instant. Elle se contenta alors de fixer Dijkstra de son seul oeil valide avec un demi sourire presque convaincant.

_ Je suis désolé, déclara soudainement Reuven la prenant totalement au dépourvu.

_ Arrête, répliqua Ruby mal à l’aise en détournant le regard. Je savais à quoi je m’engageais en travaillant pour toi. Et puis, je suis toujours vivante.

_ Ton oeil, continua-t-il pourtant.

_ Tu as vu ? S’exclama-t-elle étonnement enjouée. Moi qui cherchait un surnom depuis un moment, Gerald c’est Gerald de Rivia, mais moi je n’avais pas d’idées, du coup je pensais à quelque chose comme Ruby un seul oeil ou Ruby la cyclope, t’en dis quoi?

Sa tentative de blague n’eut absolument pas l’effet escompté. Elle vit le visage de Dijkstra se fermer comme s’il ressentait une soudaine colère, injustifiée à son avis, envers elle.

_ Tu n’as donc aucun respect pour ton propre corps? Ta vie t’est-elle donc aussi indifférente? Explosa-t-il.

Il ne comprenait pas qu’il ait pu autant s’inquiéter pour elle, mais qu’elle même semble apporter si peu d’importance à sa propre vie lui était tout simplement insupportable. Cela rendait ses émotions encore plus futiles et incompréhensibles, et Dijkstra n’aimait pas ne pas comprendre.   

_ Oui, répondit Ruby dans un murmure avant de détourner à nouveau le regard. J'ai cessé d'être humaine à l'instant où ils m'ont attachée sur cette table pour me transformer en sorceleuse. Je n'existe plus que pour tuer des monstres, une vie normale ne sera jamais possible pour moi, je m'étais faites à l'idée que je finirais par mourir ainsi…

Elle fronça les sourcils comme si les mots devenaient de plus en plus difficiles à prononcer, pourtant elle voulait les dire, elle en ressentait l'irrépressible besoin dans sa poitrine.

_ Les sorceleurs ne ressentent rien, continua-t-elle en grimaçant, les émotions sont quelque chose qui nous sont enlevées... Mais… Seulement en partie… Là-bas... Je ne voulais pas mourir… Je voulais, je voulais continuer à travailler pour toi… J'avais tellement peur !

Des larmes glissèrent sur sa joue et une expression sincèrement surprise se dessina sur son visage. Elle y porta ses doigts avec étonnement comme si c’était la première fois qu’elle assistait à un tel phénomène. 

_ Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Balbutia la sorceleuse.

Dans sa surprise se lisait également de l’incompréhension et de la colère envers elle-même, elle pressa ses poings sur son seul oeil et étouffa un sanglot incontrôlé. Dijkstra la regardait faire, il était incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, tout ses talents d’orateurs étaient comme oubliés, pourtant il voulait sincèrement l'aider. Il attrapa gauchement ses  mains et les serra dans les siennes avec délicatesse.

_ Tu as le droit de ressentir des émotions, affirma-t-il. Tu resteras avec moi maintenant,ajouta-t-il avec assurance. Je ferais en sorte que plus personne ne s'en prenne à toi.

_ Je suis une sorceleuse, répéta Ruby en le regardant fixement. C'est à moi de te protéger. Dijkstra… Sigismund, je me battrai pour toi jusqu'à la fin.

Ce n’était pas ce qu’il voulait entendre, maintenant qu’il la voyait ainsi, il ne voulait plus jamais la revoir dans un tel état. Il voulait la protéger des dangers, lui offrir une vie paisible à ses côtés, mais il voyait bien dans son regard que ce ne serait jamais possible pour eux. Il en ressentit une peine douloureuse en arrivant à cette constatation, pourtant il ne voulait pas non plus abandonner. 

_ Alors promets moi de ne jamais cesser de te battre, n'abandonne pas avant l'heure, demanda-t-il mortellement sérieux.

_ Je promets, assura Ruby.

L’ancien espion se pencha vers elle et l’embrassa chastement, son geste la surprit et la sorceleuse lui lança un regard perplexe.

_ C’est quoi ce regard? Se moqua Dijkstra. Comment suis-je censé le prendre? 

_ Hm c’est nouveau, avoua Ruby, je pense que tu vas devoir recommencer pour que je puisse me faire une meilleure idée.

L’ancien espion soupira faussement face à son comportement, mais comme elle était alitée et en piteuse état, il jugea qu’il pouvait bien se plier à ses caprices pour une fois. 

 

⚔️⚔️⚔️

_ Encore !

Ruby para le premier coup sans difficultés mais le deuxième vient la frapper dans le bas du dos. Elle avait pourtant senti les mouvements dans l’air autour d’elle, mais n'avait pas pu forcer son corps à réagir suffisamment rapidement. Elle poussa un cri de frustration et laissa échapper un signe qui envoya ses adversaires au sol dans un souffle telekinesiste. La sorceleuse tomba à genoux à son tour, la respiration saccadée, ses jambes parcourues de tremblements tandis que tout son corps semblait lui reprocher son état.

Soudain, elle sentit une soudaine odeur de cannelle s’approcher, ce qui eut le don de l'apaiser presque instantanément. Elle força les battements de son coeur à ralentir progressivement jusqu’à se situer légèrement en-dessous du rythme humain. 

_ Le but n'est pas que tu massacres mes hommes, déclara ironiquement Dijkstra. Plus personnes ne voudra travailler pour moi si tu continues ainsi.

_ Remplace les alors, répliqua Ruby avec amusement. J’ai encore besoin de m’entraîner.

_ Je ne vois pas l'intérêt, décréta l'ancien espion. Combattre un sorceleur n’est pas chose aisée et je n’en ai clairement pas le désir.

_ T'améliorer en combat ? Ou tout simplement l'opportunité rêvé de profiter de mon état de faiblesse, proposa Ruby avec un sourir mutin. 

_ Ni l'un ni l'autre, s’obstina Reuven. Je ne suis pas un combattant et tu le sais très bien. 

_ Fais le pour moi alors, je dois m'améliorer. Mes gestes sont encore lents et maladroits. Ma vision est diminuée alors je dois pousser mes autres sens à leur maximum. Je n’utiliserais pas les signes, je te le promets.

_ Je ne peux rien te refuser, soupira finalement Dijkstra.

Elle perçut le bruit de la hache à deux mains qui quittait son présentoir. Pourquoi s'entêtait il à manier une arme aussi encombrante ? Mais, pour une fois qu'il acceptait de s'entraîner, elle préférait ne pas le vexer trop rapidement. 

_ Ne viens pas te plaindre si je te blesse, la préviens Dijkstra avec une ironie palpable.

_ Je compte sur toi pour te faire pardonner si cela devait arriver, plaisanta Ruby.

Elle l'entendit décrire un cercle autour d'elle comme un prédateur devant sa proie. La sorceleuse raffermit sa prise sur son épée émoussée et para l'attaque frontale qu'il lui porta. Sans ménagement, elle repoussa son arme mais il utilisa la longueur de celle ci pour tenter de la frapper aux côtes avec le manche en bois. Ruby dû sauter en arrière pour éviter le coup mais il utilisa son allonge conséquente pour enchaîner avec une feinte qu'elle esquiva de justesse par un bond sur le côté. Elle rechignait à porter des coups. C'était idiot de sa part mais elle considérait que Geralt avait déjà suffisamment mis à mal l'amour propre de Sigismund pour les trentes prochaines années. La sorceleuse se contenta de travailler au maximum ses réactions, le temps que mettaient ses muscles à réagir aux informations sonores et tactiles avant de réagir. 

Le combat dura encore quelques échanges, Ruby parvenait toujours à esquiver les coups mais ne prenait jamais l'avantage.

_ Si tu comptes jouer au chat et à la sourie, ce n'est pas la peine de continuer indéfiniment, décréta Dijkstra en s'arrêtant net.

_ Désolée, fit piteusement la jeune femme en retirant son bandeau qu'elle portait sur les yeux depuis le début de l'affrontement.

_ Il faudra plus que ça pour te faire pardonner, exigea-t-il avec un sourire entendu.

La sorceleuse alla reposer son épée, puis elle franchit l'espace qui les séparait pour venir se lover dans ses bras avant de lui voler un baiser.

_ Merci de m'avoir aidé, je sais qu'il t'en coûte te prendre une arme dans tes mains d’espion, le railla-t-elle sans vergogne.

_ Moque toi tant que tu peux, répliqua Dijkstra. Mais n’oublie pas que c’est moi qui loue tes services.

Il glissa une de ses mains derrière sa tête pour l'embrasser passionnément tandis que la deuxième venait se poser dans le bas de son dos pour la serrer possessivement contre lui. Ses hommes avaient déguerpis à la première occasion et maintenant il songeait à une autre utilité pour cette salle d'entraînement.

_ Sigismund, murmura Ruby la voix pressante.

Il reconnaissait ce regard. Sans attendre, il abandonna le creux de ses hanches pour venir déboulonner la chemise qu'elle portait pour s'entraîner. Sa poitrine apparut libérée et il la pelotonna avec affection. Ses tétons se durcirent en adéquation avec sa respiration qui fit plus hachée. Elle le regarda un instant, les joues rougissantes, avant d'entrer dans la danse à son tour. Lui même n'avait que peu de vêtements, seulement un juste au corps dorée dont elle le délesta rapidement. Ruby se serra contre lui avec désir tout en laissant ses mains dénouer son pantalon qui tomba à son tour. Le sexed durcit de son amant se retrouva entre ses doigts agiles et elle s'amusa avec jusqu'à lui arracher un grognement de plaisir qui tira un sourire triomphant à Ruby. 

Il tenta de la repousser mais elle virvoleta dans un rire cristallin. Elle appliqua ensuite ses mains sur son torse et appuya fermement comme pour le forcer à s'allonger sur le sol.

_ C'est à mon tour, déclara la sorceleuse avec un sourire aguicheur.

Dijkstra se plia à sa demande, il s'allongea à moitié sur le dos, accoudé pour pouvoir ne pas la quitter du regard. Elle retira complètement sa chemise, laissant ses seins respirer librement avant de se défaire également de ses braies. Elle apparut dans toute sa nudité et il sentit son sexe le lancer tellement son désir était grand. Il avait connu le corps parfait d'une magicienne mais les formes de Ruby étaient encore plus excitantes de part leur fermeté et leur beauté plus sauvage et naturelle. Il pouvait voir ses nombreuses cicatrices mais elles étaient pour lui comme autant de détails qui glorifiaient la noblesse de son corps. Ses cheveux blancs tombaient maintenant au niveau de ses seins tandis que les pointes rouges les encadraient élégamment. Un seul de ses yeux était ouvert, jaune mais rendu fébrile par l'excitation. Elle portait un bandeau en cuir sur le deuxième. 

Une fois complètement nue, elle s'approcha lentement de lui comme un conquérant d'un territoire déjà vaincu. Délicatement, elle vient placer ses lèvres autour du gland de l’espion qui ne put retenir un grognement rauque. La sorceleuse se laissa guider par ses réactions, glissant plus ou moins rapidement sa bouche le long de sa verge, et quand elle le jugea suffisamment excité, elle le libéra. 

_ C’est cruel de jouer ainsi, lui rappela Reuven en lui lançant un regard noir.

_ Chacun son tour, répliqua Ruby avec un amusement. 

La sorceleuse se releva pour venir se placer au dessus du sexe de son amant, l'obligeant à lever la tête pour continuer à lier leurs regards. Ensuite, toujours avec une lenteur qui menaçait de le rendre fou d'excitation, elle plaça son sexe à l'entrée du sien. Il se sentit durcir encore dans l'attente de ce qui allait suivre et quand il se sentit enfin en elle il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un grognement de satisfaction. Ruby lui dédia un sourire ravie mais sa respiration s'était également emmêlée. Elle plaça ses deux mains sur son torse et commença à bouger lentement son bassin leur provoquant des plaisirs infinies mais limités dans leur intensité.

Frustré, Dijkstra glissa sa main pour lui retirer son bandeau, elle lutta faiblement mais il l'attira contre lui pour l'embrasser passionnément avant de surélever son bassin pour la pénétrer brusquement et profondément. Le gémissement de Ruby se perdit dans sa bouche et il en savoura le goût avec une perversité assumée. Il ne la quitta pas des yeux, même celui maintenant détruit, il la voulait entière, et commença à bouger en même temps qu'elle. Leur désir se mêlèrent à leurs sentiments, et rapidement ils accélèrent leur mouvement. Ruby s'agrippait presque désespérément à Dijkstra tout en prononçant son prénom comme une litanie de plus en plus fortes et entrecoupée de gémissements incontrôlés. L'ancien espion sentait le plaisir monter en lui et il agrippa les cheveux de la sorceleuse en se noyant dans leur baiser avant de se laisser complètement aller dans leur échange charnelle qui les emmena à une jouissance extatique. 

_ Tu es vraiment très puérile pour une sorceleuse, commenta Dijkstra tandis que Ruby venait se lover comme un chat sur son ventre.

_ Et toi tu ne sais vraiment pas parler aux femmes, répliqua ledite sorceleuse en fermant les yeux de bien être.

Il y eut un léger silence. Ruby appréciait ces moments rares de calme dans leur vie plutôt mouvementée. Elle savait que Dijkstra préparait quelque chose d'important, mais elle ne s’y intéressait pas plus loin que les missions que lui confiait l’ancien espion. Il pouvait bien planifier la fin du monde, cela ne la concernait guère tant qu'elle pouvait rester à ses côtés. 

_ Hm hm, excusez moi mais le sorceleur Geralt de Riv demande à vous voir, annonça l'intendant qui n'avait osé ouvrir la porte et leur parlait depuis le côté opposé de celle ci.

_ Ne cessera-t-il donc jamais de me harceler ? Soupira faussement dramatiquement Dijkstra.

_ Cela fait partie des cours qu'on nous enseigne à Kaer Morhen, se moqua allègrement Ruby. Comment rendre fou Sigismund Dijkstra? Vesmir a tout un chapitre là-dessus.

_ L'Humour douteux aussi ? Répliqua Reuven avec un malin sourire.

_ Non, ça c'est les rencontres avec les monstres, certains ont un sens de l'humour renversant, assura la sorceleuse.

_ Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir comprendre cette blague, douta Sigi.

_ Je te promets que tu ne veux pas, écouter les blagues d’un vampir sur le sang, c’est la chose la plus effrayante que j’ai pu faire.

Finalement, ils allèrent à la rencontre de Geralt qui attendait patiemment dans le bureau du propriétaire des lieux. Il laissa traîner un regard réprobateur vers Ruby qui se contenta de hausser négligemment les épaules. Il avait beau être son ami, elle n’aimait pas qu’il se mêle de ses histoires pour des raisons qui lui paraissaient encore obscures. Dans tout les cas, ils ne s’étaient pas revu depuis son sauvetage difficile et elle était ravie de le voir en bonne santé. En tant que sorceleur, chaque nouvelle rencontre était une chance et ils savaient l’apprécier en tant que telle.

_ Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite? Demanda Dijkstra d’un ton affable en s’installant derrière son bureau.

  
_ J’ai retrouvé Ciri, expliqua Geralt, mais elle n’est pas encore hors de danger… J’ai besoin de ton aide, votre aide à tous les deux.

La sorceleuse sentit son sang ne faire qu’un tour à la demande de Geralt mais elle comprit rapidement que ce ne serait pas aussi simple quand elle vit le visage de son amant se faire plus calculateur. Reuven croisa ses mains sur son ventre, Ruby savait que cela signifiait qu’il entamait les négociations.  

_ Qu'attends-tu exactement de moi? Tenta-t-il de faire préciser avec exactitude. 

_ Ta présence, tes hommes, ce que tu jugeras bon, répondit Geralt qui faisait preuve d’une humilité difficile à voir pour Ruby.

_ Je ne peux pas accèder à ta demande, déclara finalement Dijkstra d’un ton qui ne souffrait pas de protestations. Si tu as besoin d’or cela peut s’arranger mais ce sera tout ce que tu obtiendras de moi. 

La sorceleuse serra les dents et décida qu’il était temps pour elle de s’éclipser discrètement. Elle ne souhaitait pas se mêler de politique ou des plans de Dijkstra, mais elle pouvait encore prendre ses propres décisions. Elle se rendit directement dans les appartements qu’ils partageaient et entreprit de remplir rapidement son sac en cuir tanné et usé par ses longs voyages. Elle sangla son armure en prenant soin de n’oublier aucune partie, ensuite elle posa délicatement ses deux épées à côté de son bagage avant de parcourir la salle à la recherche de sa dernière potion de chat. Elle entendit la porte s’ouvrir derrière elle quand elle mit enfin la main dessus, Ruby dût retenir sa respiration. Son sixième sens lui disait que la suite ne risquait pas de lui plaire...

_ Qu’est-ce que tu fais? Demanda Dijkstra en la prenant sur le fait. 

_ Je me prépare à partir, répondit Ruby en évitant son regard tout en rangeant la potion. Gerald a besoin de moi, Ciri aussi.

_ Ne le fais pas, demanda Reuven.

_ Je le dois, répliqua-t-elle en osant enfin se tourner vers lui. 

Elle vit à son expression qu’il était blessé même s’il essayait de le lui dissimuler. Avant elle en l’aurait peut-être pas remarqué, mais elle avait passé suffisamment de temps avec lui pour pouvoir reconnaître chaques traits de son visage et connaître chacune de ses expressions par coeur. C’était le travail d’un sorceleur que de noter tous les détails, mais cela s’appliquait visiblement aussi à la vie intime. 

_ Ciri est comme ma soeur, insista-t-elle, je ne peux pas l’abandonner alors qu’elle a besoin de moi ! J’ai grandi à Kaer Morhen, c’est chez moi et les personnes qui y sont en ce moment sont ma famille. 

_ J’ai besoin de toi moi aussi, répliqua Dijkstra à contre coeur. 

Ruby ressentit un étrange malaise à ces mots, elle les comprenait et les partageait mais ne savait pas comment les exprimer ou les retourner. On lui avait appris à se battre, pas à exprimer ses sentiments. Depuis qu’elle avait enfin pu retourner auprès de Dijkstra, ils s’étaient avoués ne plus vouloir se séparer mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus tourner le dos à sa propre famille. Ce n’était pas qui elle était. 

_  Je reviendrais, promis Ruby. Mais tu ne peux pas m’obliger à rester ici. 

_ Je ne pourrais pas te protéger là-bas, il pourrait t’arriver n’importe quoi, insista-t-il. 

_ Je risque ma vie à chaque contrat, lui rappela-t-elle. Au moins cette fois je me battrais pour protéger ce qui m’est précieux. Je ne te demande pas de me suivre seulement d’attendre mon retour.

_ Je ne peux pas l’accepter, insista Dijkstra. Je ne veux pas que tu suives Gerald. 

Ruby attrapa son sac et fit mine de s’approcher de la porte. Il ne l’arrêta pas et la laissa passer devant lui sans la retenir. Elle sentit sa rage et sa colère comme si elles étaient siennes, et se retient d’ajouter quelque chose, incapable de trouver les mots justes. Les sorceleurs n’étaient pas comme les humains, ils ressentaient et pensaient les choses différents... Pourquoi Dijkstra ne voulait-il pas la comprendre? Pourquoi n’arrivait-elle pas à saisir ce qui l’inquiétait tant et le faisait agir ainsi? 

_ Si tu pars, commença Dijkstra la voix dure, ce n’est pas la peine de revenir.

Ruby ferma brièvement les yeux, puis elle partit sans se retourner. 


	5. Chapter 5

_ Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire? Demanda Ciri en laçant ses bottes en cuir. 

_ Essayer, répliqua Ruby en s’allongeant sur le lit.

_ Je ne t’avais jamais vue comme ça, s’étonna la jeune fille.

_ Il faut bien une première fois à tout !

La bataille à Kaer Morhen avait aussi difficile que tragique, l’un des leur était mort pour les protéger contre la chasse sauvage. Ruby avait encore envie de hurler quand elle y pensait car les larmes ne voulaient pas couler de son oeil valide. Vesmir était mort en sorceleur, sans faillir, sans reculer devant les monstres, luttant pour protéger un monde et ses habitants qui ne sauraient jamais qu’un homme bon avait fait l’ultime sacrifice pour eux. C’était frustrant et cruel, même pour eux.

Au moins, Ciri était sauf avec eux. Ils étaient revenus à Novigrad pour régler les derniers préparatifs pour continuer à protéger leur amie. Celle-ci avait bien grandis depuis la dernière fois qu’elle l’avait vue, et elle était devenue une brave jeune femme aux pupilles vertes émeraudes qui avaient dû faire tourner quelques têtes sur son passage. 

_ Je vais rejoindre Geralt, déclara finalement Ruby, fais attention à toi.

_ Je te retourner le conseil, répliqua Ciri avec effronterie.

La sorceleuse leva dramatiquement les mains au ciel avant de descendre les escaliers de l’auberge de Jaskier. Celle-ci avait une bien meilleur allure que celle qu’elle lui avait connu, surtout maintenant que le jeune barde partageait sa vie avec une charmante comparse musicienne à la douceur sans égale. Elle retrouva Geralt à l’entrée, l’attendant d’un air maussade et sombre. 

_ Pourquoi tiens tu tant à m’accompagner, demanda-t-il au moins pour la dixième fois depuis qu’elle lui avait exposé sa requête la première fois.

_ Parce que moi au moins je ne fricote pas avec des magiciennes, répliqua Ruby en décidant d’attaquer directement là où cela faisait mal.   
_ ça n’a rien à voir avec notre affaire, ronchonna Geralt qui n’aimait pas qu’on s’aventure sur ce terrain-là. Dijkstra ne t’apportera rien de bon, il ne veut que du pouvoir pour lui-même. Tu as déjà perdu un oeil pour lui, qu’est-ce que ce sera la prochaine fois?

_ Et alors? Moi je ne veux pas de pouvoir donc il n’y aura pas de conflit d’intérêt, pointa-t-elle. De toute façon, il m’a très bien fait comprendre qu’il ne désirait plus avoir affaire à moi. Je veux seulement m’assurer que tu ne fasse pas dans l’excès.

Elle lui lança un regard entendu que Gerald ignora.

_ Je veux seulement récupérer Philippa, déclara-t-il. 

_ Encore une magicienne, ironisa Ruby avec un air mutin.

Geralt poussa un soupir exaspéré avant de commencer à s’éloigner, visiblement elle avait gagné le premier round. Ruby sourit victorieusement avant de faire glisser la capuche de sa cape sur son visage. Elle ne souhaitait pas qu’on la reconnaisse et préférait agir incognito pour cette fois. Après tout, même si Dijkstra ne voulait plus d’elle, elle avait tout de même juré de le protéger et souhaitait toujours mener à bien sa mission personnelle. 

Visiblement, l’ancien espion avait mis la main sur son ancienne comparse la magicienne Philippa mais malheureusement Geralt souhaitait (enfin Yennefer le souhaitait, ce qui revenait bien souvent au même) que celle-ci retrouve la loge des magiciennes pour aider Ciri. Même Dijkstra avait sûrement des plans nettement moins joyeux pour celle-ci vu qu’elle avait tout de même essayait de l’assassiner lors de leur dernière rencontre. 

Leur surprise ne fut qu’à moitié quand ils débarquèrent dans ce qui semblait être une scène de guerre des plus originales. Triss les y attendait et ils durent rapidement s'abriter car une boule de feu vient s’écraser sur un des murs provoquant un éboulis juste à côté d’eux. Ruby aperçu Dijkstra non loin d’eux, mais elle préféra s’assurer que son visage restait bien dissimulé. 

_ Attrapez là ! Ordonna Dijkstra à ses sous fifres qui ne semblaient pas vraiment ravi de la situation. Dépêchez-vous !

Ruby observa la scène et vit une boule de feu fuser en direction de l’ancien espion qui ne l’esquiva que de justesse, provoquant des sueurs froides à la sorceleuse. 

_ On va prendre le relai, déclara Triss tout de même légèrement amusée par la situation.

_ Hors de question, répliqua Reuven, les sorcières restent ici !

_ Je reste ici au cas où qu’elle essaierait de s’enfuir, déclara Triss d’un air entendu en s’adressant au sorceleur de l’école du loup.

Geralt jeta un oeil dans la direction de Ruby mais celle-ci lui fit signe qu’elle allait également rester en arrière. Le sorceleur n’insista pas et il prit la direction des bains dans la ferme intention de rattraper la magicienne qui en avait profité pour prendre la fuite. 

Ruby resta dans l’ombre, peu désireuse de se faire remarquer, de plus, son oeil mort recommençait à la démanger affreusement. Elle pensait qu’elle finirait par l’oublier mais il était devenu un handicap qu’elle refusait de reconnaître, bien trop têtue pour admettre qu’elle soit en position de faiblesse.

_ ça va ? Demanda Triss dans un murmure.

_ Mon oeil, grommela Ruby qui n’avait pas envie qu’on s'apitoie sur son sort.

_ Je pourrais essayer de, commença-t-elle.

_ Non, répliqua un peu sèchement la sorceleuse. Merci pour la proposition, j’y réfléchirais.

Ruby tourna le dos à Triss, elle n’avait pas été très agréable avec elle alors qu’elle ne faisait que vouloir l’aider, mais elle avait du mal à accepter l’aide des magiciennes. Ces êtres hors du temps et à la beauté éternelle avaient de quoi la frustrer grandement, elle une sorceleuse dont chaque cicatrice lui rappelait amèrement que son corps ne serait jamais plus le sien. 

Elles durent attendre encore un long moment, le sol trembla une fois ou deux mais Geralt fit enfin son apparition, accompagné de Philippa. Ruby observa la magicienne avec un mélange d’admiration et de reproches. Elle pouvait reconnaître le courage dont elle faisait preuve alors qu'elle était handicapée par sa cécité (Elle même savait qu'il était dur de voir sa vue diminuer), mais en même temps elle supportait difficilement de voir ces femmes se comporter comme si elles échappaient au reste des simples mortelles, comme si elles avaient le droit de choisir pour des milliers d'innocents. Dans tous les cas, ils avaient besoin de son aide pour Ciri donc elle était prête à garder sa rancoeur pour elle. Sauf qu'un autre sentiment venait parasiter ses pensées, un qu’elle aurait préféré ignorer le reste de sa vie. La jalousie. Cette femme avait été proche de Dijkstra durant de longues années et personne ne pouvait définir exactement leur relation, ni à quel point elle avait été intime. De plus, l'ancien espion avait même entretenu des sentiments pour elle. Cette simple idée mettait Ruby dans un état oscillant entre l'énervement et l'agacement. Et une légère envie de meurtre. 

Alors que Geralt s'approchait d’eux avec la magicienne, Reuven s'avança, suivi par Triss et Ruby toujours incognito.

_ Mes excuses, commença théâtralement Sigi, mais la magicienne viens avec moi. 

Les traits de Philippa se contractèrent visiblement en entendant la voix de son ancien camarade d’espionnage tandis que Geralt semblait également agacé par sa réaction. Il tenait énormément à protéger Ciri et les bâtons qui avaient été mis sur son chemin avait déjà épuisé sa patience depuis un bon moment.

_ Dijkstra, je n’ai pas le temps pour ça, dégage de mon chemin, ordonna le sorceleur.

_ Je n’ai pas de problème avec toi Geralt, mais Phil et moi nous avons beaucoup à discuter, répliqua Reuven qui visiblement ne souhaitait pas faire de compromis.

Heureusement, Ruby avait suffisamment de contrôle pour ne pas supprimer directement le problème et passer à autre chose, elle tenait trop à rester invisible aux yeux de son ancien amant. 

_ Tu te souviens des assassins que tu m’as envoyés chère Phil? Continua-t-il avec une ironie palpable. Ce genre de chose doit être réglé personnellement. Comme je vais vous le démontrer maintenant.

_ Je t’apprécie Dijkstra, ne me force pas à te blesser, insista Geralt dont l’agacement était maintenant presque palpable. 

_ Tu peux garder tes menaces pour les autres pleutres, l’ignora l’ancien espion, elles ne me font pas la moindre impression.

Ruby qui était restée bloquée sur l’utilisation du surnom ridicule de la magicienne raccrocha à la conversation en se rendant compte que Geralt était entrain de trop rapidement atteindre ses limites. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais Dijkstra qui était habituellement un suffisamment fin stratège pour ne pas provoquer la mauvaise personne était en train de joyeusement piétiner la patience du sorceleur. 

_ Philippa va venir avec moi, continua Sigi, et répondre à ce qu’elle m’a fais.

Le visage de Geralt se ferma définitivement et Ruby vit qu’il allait forcer le passage, malheureusement elle était bien placée pour savoir que le sorceleur n’était pas délicat quand il était hors de lui.

_ Désolé, je ne peux te laisser faire ça, déclara-t-il sombrement.

Geralt bascula légèrement en arrière pour amorcer son coup et Ruby ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir. Tant pis pour la discrétion, tant pis pour la magicienne, tant pis pour tout le monde, elle faisait ce qu’elle voulait. 

_ C’est quoi ce bordel, s’exclama Dijkstra.

_ Qu’est-ce que tu fais? Grommela Geralt visiblement peu ravi qu’elle ait arrêté son coup. 

Ruby se trouvait maintenant entre Dijkstra et le sorceleur, elle dédia à ce dernier son plus beau sourire sans lâcher son poing qu’elle tenait toujours dans sa main à quelques centimètres de son visage. Geralt se renfrogna en comprenant qu’elle ne le laisserait pas faire ce qu’il voulait. 

_ Je n’aurais pas dû te laisser nous accompagner, déclara-t-il amèrement.

_ Je savais que tu dirais ça, répliqua la sorceleuse sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Tu penses qu’il est judicieux de te faire des ennemis alors que nous cherchons avidement des alliés? 

Elle tenait toujours négligemment son poignet dans sa main tandis que les autres personnes présentes retenaient leur souffle. Aucun d’eux n’avait encore assisté à une querelle entre deux sorceleurs et ils ne savaient pas ce qui allait en ressortir. 

_ Ne vaudrait-il pas mieux que tu lui dises ce que nous avons appris? Continua Ruby. Je me mêle moins de la politique que toi mais suffisamment pour comprendre que vous êtes, si ce n’est allié, au moins intéressés par la même chose.

_ Comme tu veux, accepta finalement Geralt en arrachant sa main de son étreinte. Eymir cherche Ciri pour abdiquer le trône en sa faveur.

_ D’où tiens-tu cette information? S’étonna l’ancien espion. Un changement de régence pourrait signifier la fin de cette guerre ! Mais il faudrait pour cela que Radovid meurs…

_ Si tu comptes lui régler son compte, déclara Philippa en prenant la parole pour la première fois, je veux être de la fête. 

_ Comment te faire confiance? Répliqua Dijkstra. Surtout après ce que tu as fais.

_ Tu peux avoir confiance en sa haine de Radovid, l’assura Geralt. Elle le hait au moins autant que toi tu le hais. 

Dijkstra sembla hésiter mais finalement il sembla retrouver son sang froid, tout comme Geralt, et Ruby pu enfin souffler.

_ Partez d’ici avant que je ne change d’avis, déclara finalement Reuven. Et toi Geralt, rejoins moi à cette adresse dès que tu pourras. 

_ Suis moi, fit Triss à l’adresse de Philippa comprenant que la situation était enfin désamorcée. 

Les deux magiciennes prirent congé à travers un immense portail doré qui s’ouvrit devant elles et se ferma à leur suite dans l’intimité des bains. 

⚔️⚔️⚔️

_ Tu joues un jeu dangereux, déclara Geralt à Ruby alors qu’ils se retrouvaient à la sortie des lieux. 

La jeune femme resta un moment silencieuse avant de tendre sa main dans la direction du soleil. Elle laissa ses rayons traverser ses doigts avec une fascination mêlée d’une certaine nostalgie à l’idée de ne plus pouvoir profiter de ce spectacle aussi pleinement qu’avant.

_ Je ne joue à aucun jeu Geralt, répliqua-t-elle finalement. J’essaie seulement de profiter un peu plus du soleil, comme tout le monde.

_ Dijkstra ne pense qu’à lui, insista le sorceleur. Même s’il avait la moindre amitié pour toi’ il n’hésiterais pas à te sacrifier s’il en avait besoin.

_ N’est-ce que pas notre rôle en tant que sorceleur? Si au moins je pouvais choisir pourquoi je suis sacrifiée ce serait déjà bien, songea Ruby à voix haute. Tu n’es pas d’accord? Toi qui te mêle de la guerre pour sauver Ciri alors que tu risques de mourir à chaque instant.

_ Tu as peut-être raison, soupira Geralt. Mais je ne désire pas te perdre non plus.

_ Ne t’inquiètes pas, je ne suis plus la petite fille apeurée qui est arrivée à Kaer Morhen en pleurant. 

_ Je ne le sais que trop bien…

Finalement, Geralt s’éloigna à son tour pour continuer ses préparatifs tandis que Ruby se retrouvait à nouveau seule. Elle ne savait pas exactement où aller mais elle songeait sérieusement à se rendre à l’auberge où elle avait établi sa résidence lors de ses précédents passages dans cette ville. 

_ Ruby.

La sorceleuse se figea. Ce n’était pas étonnant qu’il l’ait reconnue, après tout elle n’avait pas su rester indifférente et avait dû se mêler à leur conversation. Mais, maintenant elle se retrouvait dans une situation délicate pour laquelle elle n’avait pas été formé durant son apprentissage à Kaer Morhen.

_ Dijkstra, déclara-t-elle en se retournant avec un sourire forcé tout en libérant ses mèches blanches imprégnées de rouge de sa capuche. J’aurais dû savoir que tu me reconnaîtrais.

_ Il n’y a que toi pour pouvoir faire changer d’avis à Geralt, répliqua l’ancien espion.

_ Je connais une magicienne ou deux qui en seraient bien capable, le contredit-elle avec amusement.

_ Les magiciennes ont ce genre d’influence sur les hommes.

_ Tu es bien placé pour le savoir.

_ Ce n’est pas une magicienne qui m’a fait changer d’avis, répliqua Dijkstra en s’avançant vers elle.

Il s’arrêta une fois qu’il fut à sa hauteur et son regard bleu rencontra son seul oeil jaune encore valide. Elle ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être contente de le voir et de pouvoir lui parler à nouveau. 

_ Je serais curieuse de savoir qui a pu réussir ce tour de force, plaisanta Ruby.

_ Une sorceleuse, répondit-il sur le même ton amusé.

Il s’approcha d’elle jusqu’à ce que leurs corps se touchent presque, Ruby leva la tête pour ne pas le quitter du regard, et il en profita pour l’embrasser. Elle n’avait aucunement envie de le faire arrêter, et elle profita pleinement de leur baiser.

_ Qu’est-ce que je suis censée comprendre? Demanda finalement la sorceleuse.

_ C’est à toi de voir…


	6. Chapter 6

Ruby aurait aimé que la vie reprenne simplement son cours, elle chassant des monstres et Dijkstra faisant… Peu importe ce qu’il faisait. Malheureusement, elle comprit rapidement que la situation n’était pas allée en s’arrangeant pendant son absence. Ils durent aider Triss à faire échapper des magiciennes et autres sorciers de la ville à cause de la chasse qu’en faisait Radovid et elle dû même assister à plusieurs bûchers de créatures non-humaines mais totalement inoffensives. Sa passivité et sa neutralité furent mise à rude épreuve et elle décida de faire tout son possible pour améliorer la situation. Elle se découvrit des sentiments qui lui étaient inconnus alors qu’elle regardait les flammes brûler un doppler. L’odeur lui colla à la peau pendant de longues journées sans qu’elle ne puisse s’en détacher. Quand Dijkstra organisa le meurtre de Radovid, pour la première fois elle lui demanda de faire partie de ses plans. 

La tâche fut plus aisée qu’il n’y paraissait, surtout avec l’aide de deux sorceleurs et d’un ancien compagnon de Geralt du nom de Roche. Même Philippa se joignit à la fête, souhaitant visiblement se venger des tortures que son ancien élève lui avait infligées. Ruby la regarda faire sans sourciller en songeant qu’il avait amplement mérité ce qui lui arrivait. Une fois que la rue, où ils avaient opéré, eût retrouvée son calme, Vernon les enjoignit à les suivre à leur base où les attendait Dijkstra. 

La sorceleuse se faufila dans les coulisses du vieux théâtre où ils étaient réunis pour retrouver son compagnon qui était assis à une chaise visiblement plongé dans ses pensées. Il avait croisé ses doigts devant son visage et son regard fixait un point dans le vague. Il ne remarqua pas immédiatement sa présence et Ruby le laissa ainsi encore quelques secondes, profitant de le voir quand il ne pensait pas être vu. Elle se rendait compte plus ou moins vaguement que progressivement elle changeait pour lui, mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à lui en tenir grief. Après la bataille qui avait eu lieu à Kaer Morhen, elle était restée prostrée pendant de longues journées dans son ancienne chambre en se demandant à quoi servait leur vie en tant que sorceleurs. Ils protégeaient des civils qui méprisaient de plus en plus leur nature et souhaitaient même parfois leur morts. Mais Vesemir avait su se battre jusqu’au bout et mourir pour ce qu’il pensait être juste, pour protéger ceux qu’il aimait. Même un sorceleur était capable de ce genre de sentiments. 

_ Radovid ne posera plus de problèmes, déclara finalement Ruby dévoilant ainsi sa présence.

Dijkstra réussit à ne pas montrer sa surprise et il se contenta de lever son regard bleu glacé sur elle. Ruby savait ce qu'il regardait. Ce qu'il regardait toujours quand il la voyait et ce qui la rendait folle de colère et lui rappelait cruellement sa seule défaite.

_ Tu sais qu'il ne va pas guérir miraculeusement si tu le fixes intensément, fit-elle remarquer ironiquement.

_ Cela vaut toujours la peine d'essayer, supposa Reuven en se levant avec regret pour venir se mettre devant elle.

Il était bien plus grand qu'elle, mais elle se sentait à l'aise devant sa stature. Les autres humaines ordinaires l'effrayaient par leur fragilité et leur tendance à mourir pour peu de choses. 

_ Ne reste pas ici cette après midi, demanda-t-il finalement. Il me semble avoir entendu des rumeurs à propos d'un doppler dans les bas quartiers.

_ Depuis quand les dopplers sont un problème ? Répliqua Ruby intriguée par son comportement.

_ Depuis qu'ils se mêlent de ce qui ne les concernent pas, expliqua Dijkstra avec un éclat sévère dans les yeux.

_ Si je ne te connaissais pas je pourrais penser que tu cherches à m’éloigner pour me protéger, fit-elle la voix pleine de mise en garde, mais tu sais qu'il ne vaut mieux pas froisser les sentiments d'une sorceleuse. 

_ Ce n’est pas ta protection physique que je recherche, avoua Reuven le regard sombre. Je ne te le demanderais pas si je ne le pensais pas vraiment nécessaire.

_ Permets moi d’en douter très cher, rétorqua Ruby piquée au vif. Il est hors de question que je te laisse seule cette après-midi ou n’importe quel autre jour.

Elle vit son visage se durcir, ses lèvres bougèrent comme s’il cherchait ses mots mais lui qui d’ordinaire possédait une éloquence sans égale semblait éprouver des difficultés à formuler sa pensée. Finalement, il leva sa main et toucha doucement sa joue, survola son oeil blessé avant de la laisser retomber.

_ Tu risques de devoir te mesurer à Geralt si tu restes, déclara-t-il finalement visiblement à regret.

_ Ce ne serait pas la première fois que je dois tempérer ses ardeurs, supposa Ruby avec humour. Nous nous devons mutuellement quelques cicatrices.

_ Non, cette fois-ci ce sera différent, insista Dijkstra. 

_ C’est à moi de faire mes propres choix, imposa-t-elle, je suis encore maîtresse de mes décisions.

_ Soit, accepta à contre coeur le géant comprenant que cela ne servait à rien d’insister.

Ruby eut soudainement une étrange réminiscence et elle se revit de nombreuses années avant, à huit ans les yeux en larmes après un entraînement particulièrement intensif et douloureux tandis qu’un autre garçon, aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux jaunes, plus âgé qu’elle venait la réconforter. Elle passa une main devant son visage comme pour effacer cette vision de son esprit qui la laissait avec une intense douleur dans la poitrine. 

_ Je te suis, déclara-t-elle finalement en lui faisant signe d’ouvrir la voie.

Dijkstra la contempla une dernière fois comme s’il tenait à mémoriser chaques traits de son visage puis il laissa un masque affable se peindre sur ses lèvres avant d’enfin se rendre sur la scène du théâtre. Ruby l’écouta dans l’ombre faire son discours et réalisa plus ou moins ce qui était entrain d’arriver. Roche avait prévu de vendre ce pays à l’envahisseur sous condition de l’assassinat de Radovid tandis que Dijkstra souhaitait le récupérer pour lui seul. C’était un coup osé, il jouait quitte ou double à cet instant là sachant que Vernon n’accepterait jamais de son vivant et que Geralt ne le laisserait pas mourir. Ruby eut presque l’impression de le voir lancer une pièce en l’air pour voir de quel côté elle allait retomber. Elle l’entendit proposer à Geralt de fermer les yeux sur ce qui allait se passer ici et de continuer son chemin en respectant sa neutralité légendaire mais elle savait pertinemment qu’il n’accepterait jamais. Elle entendit son épée sortir de son fourreau avant de la voir et sans réfléchir elle se précipita sur le devant de la scène pour attraper la pièce avant qu’elle ne tombe.

_ Je ne te laisserais pas le blesser, déclara Ruby en venant se poster entre eux deux. 

_ Ruby, fit Geralt visiblement choqué qu’elle se dresse ainsi. Tu ne peux pas me demander de laisser mes amis mourir.

_ Alors nous sommes dans une impasse.

Elle tenait fermement ses deux mains sur la poignée de son épée dont le bout touchait presque celui de celle de son ancien compagnon. Elle avait grandit avec lui, elle se souvenait d’avoir vu tous ses camarades disparaître les un après les autres, sauf lui. Il était son frère mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser passer. La douleur dans sa poitrine se propagea dans tout son corps la menaçant de faire lâcher son arme mais elle tient bon. Elle vit le même doute et la même souffrance sur le visage de Geralt qui se sentait trahis par son comportement. 

_ Ruby, déclara soudainement Dijkstra en les prenant par surprise, je te libère de ton engagement envers moi. 

La sorceleuse ferma brièvement son oeil. Un étrange sentiment de lassitude l'envahit soudainement… Pourquoi les sorceleurs existaient-ils? Un bref rire amer et désabusé s’échappa de ses lèvres tandis qu’elle ouvrait à nouveau son regard.

_ Tu ne peux pas me libérer de moi-même malheureusement, répliqua-t-elle en raffermissant sa prise. 

_ Je ne veux pas te tuer, déclara Geralt.

_ Je ne veux pas te tuer non plus, avoua douloureusement Ruby. 

_ Tu serais prête à aller jusque là? 

_ Et toi? Jusqu’où ira tu mêler ta neutralité aux affaires politiques? Je ne souhaite pas en faire partie mais je sais très bien que si toi tu en fais partis, personne qui n’a ton soutien n’en sortira vainqueur.

_ Je veux seulement protéger mes amis, déclara Geralt, tout comme toi.

_ Laisse les partir Dijkstra, demanda alors Ruby.

_ Je ne peux pas, exprima celui-ci à contre coeur, ils maniganceront contre moi…

_ Je refuse de me laisser gouverner par un autre fou, s’énerva Vernon en tirant sa propre lame de son fourreau.

Ruby fit glisser son épée si rapidement que seul Geralt eut le temps de percevoir son mouvement, elle bloqua le geste de Vernon l’empêchant de dégainer complètement. 

_ Ne bouge pas Roche, ordonna Geralt, tu ne peux pas la vaincre. 

_ Tu serais prêt à protéger ton “ami”, insista Ruby, le même qui est prêt à vendre ce pays à celui qui a tant fait souffrir Ciri? Lui qui t’as menti et manipulé? 

Elle vit que ses paroles avaient touché juste, elle n’aima pas l’expression douloureuse qui se dessina sur le visage de son frère d’armes, mais elle devait absolument le raisonner. Car, elle ne savait pas qui sortirait vainqueur de ce combat, et aucune des deux alternatives ne lui plaisaient. 

_ Je les mettrais en prison, décida finalement Dijkstra. Peut-être, entendront-ils raison au bout d’un certain temps? Mais Geralt dois me promettre de ne pas s'opposer à moi. 

_ Je ne changerai jamais d’avis ! S’indigna Roche. Geralt tu ne vas pas le laisser faire?

_ D’accord, accepta finalement le sorceleur.

Ce simple mot sembla lui coûter une terrible souffrance mais il finit par ranger son épée dans son fourreau avec les mouvements d’un vieil homme. Quel âge avaient-ils déjà? Se demanda Ruby. Elle ne se souvenait même pas du sien alors celui de Geralt… Elle savait qu’il venait de faire un dur choix et elle-même n’en étais pas fier, mais elle croyait sincèrement en Dijkstra. 

_ Je ne ferais rien, promit le loup blanc, sur Ciri.

Sans attendre une quelconque confirmation, le sorceleur s’éloigna de l’estrade et quitta totalement les lieux sans se retourner malgré les appels alarmés de Vernon qui semblait ne pas comprendre que son ami puisse le trahir. Alors qu’il avait été le premier à se jouer de lui. 

_ Rendez-vous, demanda finalement Ruby une fois que Geralt fut parti.

_ Hors de question ! S’écria Vernon. Tuez-les!

Ses quelques hommes et femmes, une poignée, s'élancèrent sur l’estrade avec la ferme intention de tuer Sigi et ses acolytes. Ruby se dressa devant eux comme une muraille infranchissable, sa lame brilla sous l’effet des rayons du soleil juste avant qu’elle ne l’abbate sans hésiter. Elle déversa sa colère et se frustration sur ses assaillants qui n’eurent aucune chance de lui échapper, mais elle se contrôla suffisamment pour ne pas les tuer de sang froid et les hommes de main de Reuven se chargèrent de les enchaîner. 

_ Je ne voulais pas que cela se passe comme ça, avoua Dijkstra quand ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau seuls sur l’estrade. 

Ruby était assise à même les planches, ses jambes battant doucement dans le vide tandis qu’elle regardait le jour diminuer.

_ Le grand théâtre du monde, murmura-t-elle comme à elle-même.

Dijkstra la regarda incrédule, il s’était attendu à la trouver en proie à une tempête d’émotions incontrôlables mais il se retrouvait finalement avec l’ombre de la sorceleuse. Elle se tenait, le visage impassible, ses vêtements gouttant encore du sang de ses adversaires sans sembler réaliser ce qu’il venait de se passer. Avait-il brisé son équilibre? Avait-il réellement réussi à blesser psychologiquement la seule personne qu’il voulait préserver?

_ Je ne suis pas humaine Sigismund, ajouta doucement Ruby comme si elle lisant dans ses pensées. Tu n’as pas besoin de t’inquiéter pour moi.

_ Humain ou sorceleur, il n’y a pas de différences, répliqua-t-il véhément. 

_ Il y en a, l’assura-t-elle en se relevant pour lui faire face. Les sentiments nous sont étrangers, nos émotions ne sont que des mimes de ce que nous voyons. La première fois que j’ai ressenti quelque chose d’autre que l’ennuie c’était avec toi, voilà pourquoi je resterai toujours à tes côtés. Voilà pourquoi Geralt défendra toujours Yennefer et Ciri. 

_ Je sais que vous pouvez souffrir tout comme nous, assura Dijkstra. Que vous pouvez éprouver du chagrin et des regrets.

_ Si c’est le cas, supposa Ruby, alors mon corps a oublié comment faire…

Sigi sembla chercher quelque chose dans son regard car il la fixa un moment en silence et la sorceleuse en profita pour tenter d'apaiser le rugissement à ses oreilles. Car oui, elle ne ressentait plus rien à cet instant là que le désir de profiter de l’étreinte de son amant mais l’excitation du combat précédent ne diminuait plus à cause des élixirs qu’elle avait pris juste avant de monter sur l’estrade. 

_ Rentrons, décida-t-il finalement. Ces potions finiront par te tuer…

_ Ceux sont elles qui me maintiennent en vie, répliqua doctement Ruby.

_ Vu le visage qu’elles te donnent, ce n’est pas l’impression qu’elles donnent…

_ Je pensais que ça me donnait un air plutôt mystérieux, ironisa la sorceleuse visiblement de bonne humeur.

_ Un air mystérieusement inquiétant alors, un médecin aurait déjà annoncé ton décès en t'apercevant de loin.

_  Évitons de croiser un médecin alors !

Dijkstra et Ruby rejoignirent alors l’appartement que l’espion occupait secrètement dans un des bâtiments de la ville. Ils y oublièrent les derniers évènements dans les bras l’uns de l’autre jusqu’à ce que l’aube pointe à l’horizon. 

Quand la sorceleuse se réveilla, elle songea à Geralt. Elle savait qu’il avait dû reprendre son chemin pour aider Ciri, tous deux avaient maintenant leur propre mission à suivre et des personnes qu’ils souhaitaient protéger. Elle savait qu’un humain normale aurait été dévasté par les évènements de la veille, mais elle ne pouvait s’empêcher d’en retirer une certaine satisfaction. Quand ils avaient passé l’épreuve des plantes, leur vie avait été tracé devant eux sans qu’ils puissent prendre de chemin différent. Mais, ce qui venait de se produire prouvait qu’ils avaient été capables de se détacher de leur nature de sorceleur pour poursuivre un but qu’ils s’étaient trouvés et qui n’appartenait qu’à eux. 

Ruby n’avait aucun regret, à cet instant là, son coeur était seulement remplis d’espoirs en l’avenir qui se dessinait pour eux. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je pense que le passage dans le théâtre est un des seuls moments que j'ai trouvé mal fait par les créateurs du Witcher 3. Pour avoir lu les livres et m'être intéressée de près à Dijkstra, je ne peux imaginer qu'une personne aussi intelligente se soit dis "tiens et si je demandais à Gerald de choisir entre sa neutralité et ses amis?". Nan mais surtout que bon quand il essaie la première fois dans les livres, Gerald lui brise la cheville quoi. Donc la récidive me paraissait peu probable voir incohérente. Breeef, j'ai donc voulu le modifier dans ma fic (en ajoutant une sorceleuse dans l'autre camps) ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Ruby se glissa par la fenêtre entrouverte. Elle était exténuée mais la simple idée de ce qui l’attendait dans la chambre à coucher suffisait à lui donner l’énergie nécessaire pour s’y diriger. Elle écarta les lourds rideaux du lit et se faufila souplement et silencieusement sous les couvertures. 

_ Tu as encore escaladé les murs? Demanda une voix à moitié endormie.

_ C’est possible, reconnu-t-elle à moitié, mais seulement parce que tu avais encore laissé la fenêtre ouverte. Sinon j’aurais dû dormir à l’auberge. 

_ Cette idée m'était insupportable, avoua l’homme maintenant réveillé. Mais tu pourrais aussi passer par l’entrée.

_ Et faire en sorte que les gardes découvrent mon existence? S’offusqua-t-elle. Non merci ! 

_ Ils finiront bien par s’en rendre compte, lui fit-il remarquer sérieusement.

_ C’est ce qu’ils croient! Je préfère que ma présence reste un secret entre nous, expliqua Ruby, tout est bien plus simple ainsi.

_ Pour toi peut-être, accorda-t-il, mais pas pour moi.

_ Je t’ai déjà dis mon opinion à ce sujet, soupira Ruby en se glissant entre ses bras, marie qui tu veux.

_ Je ne veux pas épouser quelqu’un d’autre que toi.

_ Sigismund, soupira la sorceleuse.

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire de plus à ça. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas accepter sa demande, elle était une sorceleuse, rien que ça allait créer un scandale et risquait d’ébranler l’état naissant qu’il venait de créer, puis viendrait les problèmes d’ordre naturel… Elle ne pouvait pas avoir d’enfants, donc pas de descendance, et elle ne vieillissait que peu comparé aux humains normaux. Que se passerait-il quand Dijkstra finirait par mourir de vieillesse? Mais, Ruby garda ses pensées pour elle, ils avaient déjà eu cette conversation des centaines de fois, et elle n’avait pas envie de recommencer alors qu’elle venait enfin de le retrouver après un mois passé loin de lui à chasser des lycanthropes. 

_ Ruby, répliqua simplement celui-ci avec un malin sourire avant de s'amuser à parcourir son corps de baiser de plus en plus passionnés.

_ Sigismund, soupira à nouveau la jeune femme incapable de résister à ses caresses. 

_ Cela fait trop longtemps que nous n’avons pas partagé notre couche, lui rappela-t-il avec un léger reproche dans la voix. 

_ Il faut bien que, commença Ruby mais la fin de sa phrase se perdit dans un gémissement incontrôlé quand elle sentit la bouche de son amant sur son bouton de rose.

Le reste de leurs activités nocturnes leur permit à peine de se reposer et le soleil se leva bien trop rapidement au goût des deux concernés. La sorceleuse se réveilla en sentant du mouvement à côté d’elle, elle avait repris ses habitudes de voyage après avoir passé un mois loin du château, et le moindre changement de son environnement durant son sommeil la faisait réagir.

_ Tu peux encore te reposer, déclara Dijkstra qui était déjà entrain de se préparer pour une longue journée ennuyante aux yeux de la sorceleuse.

_ Maintenant que je suis réveillée, c’est trop tard, annonça-t-elle simplement en sortant souplement du lit qu’ils partageaient.

Elle laissa son regard errer autour d’eux, c’était une salle immense, elle se rendait bien compte qu’ils vivaient dans un certain luxe et aisance, mais elle n’avait pas non plus l’impression d’en être submergé. Même si c’était quelque chose qui lui importait peu, elle appréciait que Dijkstra ne soit pas non plus à même de profiter à l’excès des privilèges qu’il avait obtenu en devenant le seul gouverneur du Nord, royaume qui comprenait maintenant la Redania, Aedern, Lyria, Kaedwen (au moins maintenant la forteresse de son école de sorceleurs était en sécurité), ainsi que la Temari. Cette dernière n’était géré par le gouverneur uniquement le temps que Roche finisse par entendre raison. Mais, celui-ci était aussi têtu qu’une mule. D’un autre côté, Nilfgaard était maintenant dirigé par une personne des plus inattendues : Ciri. Contre toute attente, la jeune fille promise à Geral avait choisi de suivre une voie totalement différente des sorceleurs. Emhyr, le père de Ciri avait finalement abdiqué en sa faveur une année avant, soit deux ans après que Dijkstra ait pris le contrôle du Nord. De ce que Ruby avait saisit, les deux hommes avaient passé un accord secret de non-agression en faveur de l’accès au trône de Cirilla. 

_ Est-ce que tu aurais quelque chose à me faire faire ? Demanda Ruby en récupérant ses affaires qu’elle avait éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce.

_ Pour l’instant, je dois m’entretenir avec les conseillers…

Son regard suffisait à comprendre que ce n’était pas une activité plaisante pour lui.

_ Au moins il y aura Triss, lui rappela-t-elle. 

_ C’est bien la seule qui ne me parle pas de mariage à tout bout de champs, soupira-t-il en finissant de boutonner sa chemise. 

_ Tant qu’elle ne te parle pas d’autres choses, répliqua Ruby d’un air entendu.

_ Serait-ce de la jalousie que je perçois dans ta voix très chère? S’amusa Dijkstra.

La sorceleuse poussa un grognement contrarié avant de lui tourner le dos pour faire mine de rattacher les sangles de son armure en cuir et mailles. Elle appréciait Triss, c’était seulement la magie qui la rendait souvent nerveuse voir aggressive. 

_ Je vais aller voir ton prisonnier, déclara-t-elle finalement désireuse de changer de sujet. 

_ Si seulement il pouvait enfin entendre raison, songea le gouverneur, cela me ferait une épine de moins dans mon pieds.

_ Je vais voir ce que je peux faire…

Elle sangla ses deux épées sur son dos, puis rabattit sa capuche sur son visage. Comme elle l’avait rappelé à Dijkstra, elle préférait restait incognito dans le château, la réputation des sorceleurs n’était pas à refaire et elle ne voulait pas être utilisée comme argument contre lui. Heureusement, elle avait toujours sur elle un décret signé de son sceau lui donnant accès aux moindres recoins de la forteresse ainsi que presque tous les droits. Elle ne s’en servait que rarement, mais elle en aurait l’utilité pour se rendre dans les prisons. 

_ Ruby, l’appela-t-il alors qu’elle allait franchir le rebords de la fenêtre. 

_ Qu’y-a-t-il? Demanda-t-elle en se retournant.

La sorceleuse fut légèrement surprise de le voir derrière elle, et il en profita pour lui voler un baiser qu’elle savoura avec une impression de plénitude qu’elle ressentait qu’en sa présence. 

_ Un jour tu passeras par la porte, promit-il.

_ Tu ferais mieux de choisir un but plus accessible, rétorqua la sorceleuse avec un malin sourire avant de sauter dans le vide.

Le gouverneur aurait pu croire que son coeur aurait finit par s’habituer à la voir faire le même manège à chaque fois qu’elle venait ou partait, mais ce n’était clairement pas le cas. Il craignait qu’elle se brise le cou, pourtant elle semblait y prendre un étrange plaisir, testant les limites de sa force et de sa réactivité. Il suivit un instant sa progression de prises en prises jusqu’à se retrouver à proximité de la cours, dans laquelle elle atterrit souplement. En une fraction de seconde, elle s’était mêlée dans la foule et avait disparut de son champs de vision. 

Dijkstra ajusta la couronne qu’il portait sur le front, puis il sortit de ses appartements. Il savait que les conseillers occupaient une place importante dans la gestion d’un territoire aussi grand que le sien, après tout il avait déjà été à leur place mais se retrouver dans cette position était encore plus délicat qu’à l’époque où il était encore qu’un espion. Pourtant, il en éprouvait une certaine satisfaction et un peu d’excitation à l’idée de pouvoir mesurer ses capacités intellectuelles dans ce nouveau rôle. 

_ Dijkstra, l'accueillis chaleureusement Triss en le voyant entrer dans la salle qui servait aux réunions du conseil. 

_ Merigold, répondit-il poliment. 

Il avait rendu service à la magicienne durant la sombre époque où Novigrad était devenu un lieu où se pratiquait la chasse aux magiciennes. Maintenant, il savait qu’il pouvait compter sur sa loyauté, et cela était malheureusement la seule dont il était sûr. Son cynisme, ou plutôt son rationalisme le forçait à douter de tous et toutes, mais c’était ce qui l’avait également maintenu en vie jusqu’à ce jour.  

_ Bonjour messieurs, qu’avez nous à l’ordre du jour? Demanda-t-il en s’installant au bout de la longue table qu’il présidait.

_ La Temari reste encore difficile à contrôler, rappela l’un des conseillers plus âgé que lui.

_ Les témariens refusent d’être gouvernés par quelqu’un qu’ils ne considèrent pas comme l’un des leurs, ajouta une conseiller plus jeune.

_ J’ai déjà pris des mesures à ce sujet, leur apprit tranquillement Dijkstra en croisant ses mains sur son ventre. Nous verrons prochainement si elles portent leur fruit. 

_ Bien, supposa le plus âgé.

_ Les villageois ont presque tous été installés en ville, lui apprit le troisième conseiller. Malgré certaines protestations, c’est globalement un succès.

_ Bien, approuva Dijkstra, veillait à ce que tous se mettent au travail. 

Il y eut un petit silence et le gouverneur sentit que le prochain sujet n’allait pas lui plaire. Il suffisait de voir la façon dont les trois conseillers se dévisageaient en silence. Triss lui lança un regard perplexe, puis désolée. Dijkstra comprit alors ce qui allait suivre.

_ Certains s’interrogent, commença le plus âgé, à propos… De la succession. 

_ Cela ne fait même pas encore trois ans révolus et vous cherchez déjà à me remplacer? Répliqua Dijkstra.

Sa réplique aurait pu passer pour de l’ironie mais son regard était aussi froid que la glace et n’avait rien de débonnaire. Les conseillers s’agitèrent, conscient du terrain glissant sur lequel ils s’aventuraient mais qu’ils étaient obligés d’explorer bien malgré eux. 

_ Vous savez que cela n’a rien à voir, tenta de l'apaiser le plus jeune.

_ Pour assurer la pérennité du royaume…

_ Un mariage ou même un enfant pourrait vous attirer la bénédiction du peuple…

Dijkstra se retient de grogner devant leurs piètres excuses. Il savait très bien qu’ils avaient raisons, après tout, s’il n’avait pas connu Ruby, il aurait sûrement déjà été marié. Mais, il ne pouvait se résoudre à faire ça à la sorceleuse, après tout, la simple idée de partager sa vie avec quelqu’un de différent le mettait maintenant mal à l’aise. Il avait une entière confiance en elle et souhaitait simplement rester à ses côtés le plus longtemps possible, jusqu’à ce qu’il meurs de préférence, et de façon naturelle s’il vous plaît.

_ Le mariage est hors de question, leur rappela-t-il.

_ Si vous convoitez une femme de basse naissance, commença le plus jeune, peut-être pourrions-nous trouver un arrangement…

Le reste de sa phrase finit étranglé dans sa gorge quand il aperçut le regard noir du gouverneur. 

_ Quand est-il de l’adoption? Proposa finalement Triss.

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur elle, mais elle garda une contenance tout à son honneur et avec la grâce d’une magicienne elle leur exposa son idée.

_ S’il n’y a pas d’enfant naturel, expliqua-t-elle, notre cher gouverneur ici présent pourrait tout simplement adopter un enfant qui lui succéderait en temps voulu. 

_ Ce n’est pas parfait, reprocha le plus âgé. L’adoption est intéressante que dans certains cas bien particulier.

_ Mais cela pourrait marcher, le coupa un autre conseiller. Après tout, adopter un enfant de basse extraction pourrait même vous attirer la sympathie du peuple.

_ Bien, si tout le monde est d’accord, supposa Dijkstra. Je vous donnerai une réponse lors de notre prochaine réunion. J’aimerais avoir un rapport complet sur la situation dans chaque état du royaume. Je les veux ce soir.

_ Ce sera fait, lui assura unanimement les trois conseillers.

Le gouverneur quitta finalement la salle sans savoir s’il venait seulement de gagner un peu de répit ou s’il tenait véritablement là une solution à son problème.

_ Comment va Ruby? Demanda Triss avec un léger sourire.

_ Elle s’occupe de notre invité, lui apprit Dijkstra après avoir vérifié qu’ils n’étaient pas écoutés. D’où vous est venue cette idée sur l’adoption?

_ Comme vous le savez sûrement, expliqua Triss, les magiciennes tout comme les sorceleurs ne peuvent pas avoir d’enfants. Alors j’ai déjà eu le loisir de me pencher sur la question depuis un long moment. 

_ Je vois… Nous verrons bien si notre amie commune verra cette proposition d’un bon oeil.

 

⚔️⚔️⚔️

 

_ Tu perds ton temps, déclara abruptement le prisonnier. 

_ Je ne dirais pas ça, le contredit la sorceleuse en venant s’appuyer sur le mur qui faisait face aux barreaux. Je commencerais presque à apprécier notre petite conversation Roche. 

Elle avait demandé aux gardes de s’éloigner le temps qu’elle s’entretienne avec lui, le sceau de Dijkstra était toujours aussi persuasif. 

_ Parle pour toi, rétorqua l’ancien membre des striges bleues.

_ Moi qui pensais qu’il y avait une véritable complicité entre nous, tu me brises le coeur, ironisa Ruby. Il serait temps que tu arrêtes de fuir la réalité. Tes camarades ont besoin de toi. 

_ Je n’accepterais jamais ce fou de Dijkstra comme gouverneur, jura-t-il les dents serrés.

Il tourna résolument le dos à la sorceleuse pour fixer le fond de sa cellule avec autant de haine que si elle avait pris l'apparence de son némésis. Soudain, il entendit un bruit de clef qui lui fit tendre l’oreille, puis le grincement de la porte le confirma dans son hypothèse.

_ Qu’est-ce que tu fais? S’étonna-t-il en la voyant ouvrir sa cellule.

_ Je t’emmène faire un tour, déclara-t-elle en l’invitant à la suivre. 

Roche hésita à la suivre, après tout, elle allait peut-être tout simplement l’emmener dans une forêt déserte pour se débarrasser de lui maintenant que tout le monde avait oublié son existence. Mais, d’un autre côté, il avait passé les trois dernières années promené de cellules en cellules, il n’était pas contre l’idée de pouvoir se dégourdir les jambes. Il suivit la sorceleuse dans les couloirs, seulement à moitié étonné de la voir obtenir tout ce qu’elle demandait, et bientôt ils se retrouvèrent chacun sur un cheval, s’éloignant du château. Vernon avait du mal à rester en place, ses chaînes l’encombraient mais Ruby semblait bien décidé à le laisser à le laisser attaché, elle tenait également la bride de sa monture, visiblement elle ne lui faisait pas non plus très confiance. Ils longèrent la côte de Redania et le prisonnier sentit son coeur se serrer en apercevant le rivage lointain de sa Temarie natale. 

Son âme brûlait du désir de libérer son pays du joug de l'oppresseur, ça Ruby pouvait le deviner sans peine. Malheureusement, ce désir obscurcissait son jugement et l’empêchait de se rendre compte que si Emhyr avait remporté la guerre, rien ne l’aurait assuré qu’il aurait pu faire de sa terre un royaume indépendant. La sorceleuse n’aimait pas la politique, tout comme Gerald on lui avait inculqué qu’elle devait rester neutre en toutes circonstances. Elle se chargeait donc seulement des contrats sur les créatures qui parvenaient jusqu’au château. Mais le cas de Roche était légèrement différent, ce qui c’était passé trois ans avant lui pesait toujours sur la conscience et elle désirait en finir une bonne fois pour toute. Elle avait promis à son camarade de faire en sorte que son ami survive, mais maintenant elle devait faire en sorte que celui-ci ouvre les yeux sur ce qui était entrain de se passer. 

Vernon finit par comprendre qu’ils se dirigeaient bel et bien vers les territoires de la Temarie. Il n’osait en espérer autant mais chaque nouvelle foulée de leurs cheveux les en rapprochés progressivement. Il fut étonné de voir que les paysages avaient déjà étonnement changés depuis qu’il avait été emprisonné. Auparavant, seule une route principale était pavée, mais maintenant ils firent la quasi totalité du trajet sur des pavés. Les petits villages qui jonchaient avant les abords des chemins avaient disparus, laissant place à des villes de plus grandes tailles où chacun semblait affairés. Certains s’arrêtèrent en les voyant passer, sur leur visage se lisait un mélange de curiosité et d’étonnement face à leur duo atypique. 

Alors que le soleil commençait à atteindre son zénith dans le ciel, Ruby attira leurs chevaux en direction d’une de ses nouvelles villes. Les rues n’étaient pas encore toutes pavées mais des ouvriers s’y afféraient avec ardeur, d’autres arrivèrent peu après avec de la nourriture et des boissons, puis ils se mirent à manger joyeusement. Ruby et Vernon passèrent à côté d’eux et se rendirent dans ce qui semblait être une auberge d’une taille conséquente. Ils s’installèrent sur une table, légèrement à l’écart mais pas suffisamment pour ne pas entendre les conversations. Toute la salle fourmillait d’une activité constante, les conversations allaient bon train sur un ton léger et joyeux, cela n’avait plus rien à voir avec l’atmosphère oppressante qu’avait connu Roche lorsque que la guerre faisait encore rage. Il tenta de dissimuler sa surprise tant bien que mal, mais il se refusait de reconnaître que les choses allaient pour le mieux. Il savait pertinemment que Dijkstra était un homme cynique et cruel qui n’hésiterait pas à opprimer son peuple pour obtenir ce qu’il voulait.  

Après un repas copieux, visiblement la nourriture était en abondance, Ruby lui indiqua de remonter à cheval. Alors qu’il s’échignait à grimper sur sa selle avec ses mains enchaînées, il l'aperçut discrètement laisser des pièces à une enfant qui passait par là. Le prisonnier fut confus, il ne savait pas quoi pensait de ce qu’il venait de voir mais il garda son observation pour lui. Maintenant qu’ils étaient officiellement en Temarie, il voulait voir de ses propres yeux ce qui avaient changé. Ils suivirent une longue route pavée, ils croisèrent quelques hommes armés. Vernon n’avait jamais vu leur blason et il dû se mordre la langue pour ne pas demander à Ruby à qui ils obéissaient. 

Alors que le jour commençait à sérieusement décliner, ils arrivèrent en vu de l’ancien château de Foltest. Le prisonnier sentit une terrible émotion menacer de le terrasser, il avait quitté ces lieux depuis tellement longtemps… Un mélange de regret et de nostalgie l’envahit et sa respiration devient plus difficile. Il fut encore plus surpris quand Ruby guida leurs chevaux à l’intérieur de la cour. Un palefrenier vient les récupérer, puis un valet leur fit signe de les suivre à l’intérieur. Roche ne savait plus quoi croire ni quoi penser de ce qu’il voyait, il commençait même à sérieusement se demander s’il n’était pas toujours endormi dans sa cellule. Il lança un regard éloquent à Ruby mais celle-ci se contenta de lui faire un clin d’oeil. 

_ Qu’est-ce qu’on fait ici? Demanda finalement Roche alors qu’ils se retrouvèrent dans un des somptueux salon du château. 

_ Tu le sauras bientôt, promis mystérieusement la sorceleuse.

Effectivement, à peine quelques secondes après qu’elle ait parlé, la porte du fond s’ouvrit et deux serviteurs apparurent accompagné d’une jeune femme d’à peine seize ans et aux cheveux blonds comme le blé. 

_ Mademoiselle Anaïs? Souffla Vernon en tombant à genoux sur le coup de la surprise.

_ Roche ! S’exclama celle-ci visiblement ravie de revoir celui-ci qui l’avait secouru plusieurs années auparavant.

Elle s’approcha de lui mais s’arrêta en voyant qu’il était toujours enchaîné. 

_ R. qu’est-ce que ça signifie? Demanda-t-elle avec une autorité que le prisonnier ne lui connaissait pas.

_ Je n’ai pas encore eu le loisir de le détacher, tenez, déclara la sorceleuse en lui tendant la clef.  

Ruby s’éloigna, se fondant presque dans le décors pour laisser les deux individus se retrouver dans une presque intimité. Elle ne comprenait pas le patriotisme de Roche, mais elle espérait qu’après cela il serait satisfait et se rendait enfin compte de ce que Dijkstra avait à offrir au royaume du Nord.

_ Où étiez-vous durant tout ce temps? Demanda finalement Vernon alors qu’ils étaient installés autour de la table du salon.

_ Radovid m’avait faite enfermer, la Temarie lui était plus utile sans personne pour contester son trône, expliqua-t-elle avec une éloquence et une confiance étonnante.

_ Et maintenant? Dijkstra n’a pas essayé de s’en prendre à vous?

_ Au contraire, avoua Anaïs. R. m’a retrouvée sur son ordre, puis m’a réhabilitée ici. 

_ Pourtant la Temari est toujours vassale du royaume du nord, non?

_ Oui, mais j’ai eu le choix et le temps d’y réfléchir, expliqua la jeune femme. Après avoir assisté aux complots contre mon père biologique, puis les tentatives d’assassinats contre moi-même et finalement la guerre contre Nilfgaard… Le royaume du nord est enfin en paix, prospère. Chaque région propose un conseiller pour gérer les affaires du royaume auprès du gouverneur. 

_ Vous êtes le conseiller de la Temari? Supposa Roche.

_ Pas exactement, avoua-t-elle. Je ne désire pas le pouvoir, au contraire j’aimerais que ce soit vous qui remplissiez ce rôle. Vous êtes expérimentés, bien plus que moi, et j’ai confiance en vous.

_ Mais et vous alors? S’étonna-t-il. Qu’allez vous devenir? 

_ Comme je vous l’ai déjà dis, je ne suis pas intéressée par le pouvoir. Le gouverneur m’a rendue mon chateau et mes terres mais j’aspire à rejoindre l’armée du royaume. 

_ L’armée? Répéta Roche.

_ Oui vous avez bien entendu, confirma-t-elle. Je me suis entraînée depuis que j’ai été libérée, avoir été prisonnière une partie de mon enfance m’a donnée envie de savoir me défendre et de défendre les autres.

L’ancien strige bleue se rappela alors un événement lointain, où après avoir secouru la jeune fille quand elle était plus jeune, celle-ci avait renié la poupée offerte pour demander une épée. Finalement, tout faisait sens pour lui. Mais, alors qu’il commençait lentement à se remettre de ses émotions, la porte s’ouvrit une seconde fois, laissant entrer une femme toujours jeune mais tout de même plus âgée que Anaïs. 

_ Ves? S’étonna Roche.

_ Vernon? 

Les deux anciens camarades se serrèrent dans les bras avec une émotion bouleversante pour ceux qui y assistèrent. Ruby resta de marbre, elle lança un regard à Anaïs et celle-ci hocha imperceptiblement la tête pour lui signifier qu’elle avait les choses en mains maintenant. La sorceleuse en profita donc pour quitter les lieux qui ne lui plaisaient guère. 

Alors qu’elle chevauchait sur le chemin du retour, elle songea à Gerald. Maintenant, ils étaient quittes, elle avait remboursé sa dette. Mais, alors qu’elle passait devant une bourgade, elle aperçut un contrat sur ce qui semblait être un troll.

_ Pas de repos pour les braves, ironisa-t-elle en descendant de sa monture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, pour ceux qui ont joué au W2 et qui ont lu les livres, j'ai voulu rappeler Anaïs sur le devant de la scène ^^ Même si on ne l'avait que peu vue, je pense qu'elle avait toujours son rôle à jouer. J'explore un peu également ce que Dijkstra pourrait donner en tant que seul gouverneur du royaume du Nord, personnellement je pense qu'il serait très bien. Je ne dis pas qu'il serait forcément un bon roi ou quoi, mais je pense que c'est quelqu'un de suffisamment intelligent pour prendre les bonnes décisions et faire avancer son peuple dans la bonne direction même si certains ne sont pas d'accords x'D


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Dijkstra suivait le parcours de Ruby à travers les rumeurs qui remontaient jusqu’à lui à propos d’une sorceleuse aux étranges cheveux à la fois blancs et rouges. Il aurait préféré la savoir en sécurité auprès de lui, mais il avait finalement accepté qu’elle ne pourrait jamais être vraiment elle-même dans une prison dorée comme celle qu’il avait construit. Lui-même s’y était enfermé volontairement pour réussir ses objectifs mais heureusement il n’avait rien perdu de ses talents d’espionnages datant de son service pour la Rédanie, et il avait également conservé ses relations du temps où il était connu sous le nom de Sigi Reuven. Ainsi, il pouvait plutôt aisément contrôler l’immense territoire qu’il gouvernait avec une main de fer. Il avait appris des erreurs des Rois qu’il avait observés, et il comptait bien prouver que le savoir et l’information étaient les meilleures armes.

De plus, avec l’industrialisation et l’urbanisation qu’il avait mis en place, les monstres se faisaient plus rares, ceux qui sévissaient encore rencontraient invariablement Ruby ou un de ses rares collègues encore vivants.  Les plus dangereux s’étaient rassemblés en ville pour essayer de survivre tandis que ceux qui étaient restés dans les campagnes éloignées ne représentaient plus de réelles menaces. Peut-être qu’un jour, les sorceleurs n’auraient plus à utiliser leurs épées. Malheureusement, ce n’était pas la seule problématique qui ombragée les jours heureux de sa nouvelle nation, même si la plupart de ses détracteurs avaient été soit contentés soit rendus inoffensifs, sa place en tant que gouverneur ne pourrait être pleinement assurée que lorsqu’il aurait une descendance digne de ce nom. 

Cette question revenait trop souvent dans les conseils, et seule la présence de Triss le gardait de faire un ménage sanglant parmis ses conseillers. Il avait naïvement espéré que la question de l’adoptement lui ferait gagner suffisamment de temps pour trouver une solution qui leur clouraient définitivement le bec. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas, et il s’en rendit compte quand il remarqua une étrange effervescence dans son château. 

_ Triss, ai pitié de moi, soupira-t-il en se massant l’arrête du nez, dis-moi que c’est une bonne nouvelle.

_ En un sens on peut dire que s’en est une oui, supposa-t-elle d’un air mutin qui faisait ressortir ses tâches de rousseur sur ses joues. 

_ En un sens? Répéta Dijkstra dont son humeur s’assombrissait déjà.

Merigold se retient de lui faire remarquer que son tempérament était étrangement lié à l’absence plus ou moins prolongée d’une certaine sorceleuse, elle se découvrit des trésors de patience -elle devait la vie à l’homme devant elle- et répondit sur un ton toujours léger.

_ Les autres conseillers ont jugé bon de vous organiser une petit célébration pour vous remonter le moral...

Le regard de Dijkstra avait de quoi déstabiliser le plus endurcis et expérimentés des orateurs, il était d’un bleu aussi pale et froid que la glace la plus pure, son physique avait beau endormir la méfiance de ses interlocuteurs, ses yeux rappelaient à quel point il était dangereux. Heureusement, Triss savait pertinemment que sa colère n’était pas tournée vers elle, enfin pas totalement elle espérait, et elle souhaita ardemment que Ruby revienne rapidement avant qu’elle ne soit réduite à devoir se débarrasser elle-même des conseillers pour éviter un bain de sang inutile.

_ J’imagine que sans étonnement, la plupart des jeunes filles de bonnes familles des alentours seront là également, devina perspicacement le gouverneur.

_ Si c’était seulement celles des alentours, ajouta Triss en pinçant ses parfaites lèvres de magiciennes. Je pense qu’il ne resterait pas une âme à marier dans le royaume ailleurs qu’ici ce soir.

_ Quand cela est censé se dérouler? Demanda finalement Dijkstra après un temps de réflexion silencieux.

_ Demain soir.

_ Y a t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour m’épargner cette comédie? Interrogea-t-il en espérant que les talents de sa conseillère pourrait s’avérer utiles.

_ Malheureusement, je pense qu’il faudra vous plier à cette mascarade, avec un peu de chance vous arriverez à tourner cet événement à votre avantage et les autres conseillers se tiendront tranquilles pendant quelques temps.

_ Cela a intérêt à en valoir la peine…

 

⚔️⚔️⚔️

 

Ruby était loin de toutes ces préoccupations à cet instant-là, elle avait passait beaucoup de temps à achever contrat sur contrat, prenant à peine le temps de se reposer pour reconstituer son stock de potions et d’herbes. Mais, au bout de quelques temps à ce rythme là, la qualité de son épée et de son armure commença à se détériorer rapidement, elle aurait pu elle-même limiter les dégâts jusqu’à ce qu’elle rentre au château où elle aurait sûrement pu les confier à un des forgerons y travaillant mais elle préférait confier ses outils de travail à des maîtres de l’art. Justement, elle connaissait un parfait candidat dans la ville qu’elle arpentait à l’instant même. 

Les villages étaient chose rare maintenant, la plupart des bourgades comptaient des centaines d’habitants réunis au même endroit mais dans des maisons en briques ou en pierres, avec des routes principalements pavées, rendant ainsi les voyages bien plus simples. Mais le plus étrange n’était pas que cela, la population qui vivaient ici avait la particularité d’une forte mixité des peuples : humains, nains et elfes coexistaient dans une paix toute relative. La cité de Novigrad avait été la première à représenter un havre paisible pour les espèces différentes mais la politique de leur nouveau gouverneur appliquait cet état d’esprit à l’ensemble du territoire. On ne pouvait pas dire que tout cela se passait sans difficulté, mais maintenant que les hystériques du feu éternel avaient été cordialement proposés d’aller voir ailleurs -pour les plus chanceux-, les tensions étaient bien moins palpables. 

_ Fafnir, appela Ruby en descendant souplement de sa jument.

Ses bottes renforcées de métals claquèrent sur les pavés, annonçant bruyamment son arrivée. La sorceleuse grimaça, la discrétion était bien plus compliquée maintenant. Les bruits de la forge résonnaient encore, elle aperçu son but sous l’apparence d’un humanoïde de petite taille, frappant vigoureusement et sans relâche une lame rougeoyante sur son enclume.  

_ Toujours là? Déclara Ruby en se plantant devant lui.

Le marteau se figea dans les airs, puis les longues tresses s’agitèrent pour finalement laisser apparaître un visage aux traits durs et aux yeux violets saisissants. La sorceleuse s’étonna silencieusement -une fois encore- de voir un tel étrange mélange de virilité et de beauté dans un seul corps.

_ Salut Fafnir, salua-t-elle en ayant enfin capté son attention.

_ R, soupira la naine en plongeant sa lame dans un bac d’eau froide faisant siffler méchamment le métal. Je te retourne la question, tu n’as pas d’autre endroits où aller plutôt que d’importuner les honnêtes gens? 

_ Malheureusement pour toi, j’ai besoin d’un forgeron et tu es la meilleure que je connaisse.

_ La flatterie ne te mènera nul part, répliqua Fafnir dans un air entendu, montre moi ça. 

La sorceleuse ne se fit pas prier et elle sortit ses deux épées de leur fourreau, puis elle détacha les quelques pièces d’armures de métals qu’elle portait pour protéger les parties vitales de son corps. Fafnir resta silencieuse un moment, observa attentivement la courbe des épées, testant leur tranchant avec un mélange de concentration et d’admiration. Ruby en profita pour l’observer elle, à la dérobée, c’était la première -et seule- naine qu’elle avait rencontré durant sa, plutôt longue, existence, et elle était toujours étonnée de se rendre compte que les fanfaronnades de Zoltan étaient finalement fondées. Fafnir était d’une taille plutôt normale pour un nain, de ce que Ruby en supposait, elle avait la même carrure massive et masculeuse; ses cheveux étaient épais et bruns, elle les tressait en une multitude de tresses retenue par une lanière de cuir quand elle travaillait à sa forge; son visage était dur et avait des traits carrés mais la forme de son nez et de sa bouche trahissaient son genre féminin. Mais le plus impressionnant restait finalement l’éclat violine de ses pupils, ce qui donnait une impression à la fois hypnotisante et inquiétante à chacun de ses regards.  En définitive, Ruby l’avait rencontrée par hasard, et elle en était bien contente car elle était sincèrement la meilleure forgeronne qui lui avait été donné l’occasion de connaître.

_ Il faudra que tu apprennes à prendre soin de tes épées, grommela Fafnir, je te fais ça maintenant comme ça tu ne traîneras pas dans mes pattes toute la journée. 

_ Merci, tu es vraiment une amie digne de confiance, s’amusa à la taquiner Ruby.

_ Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir être ton amie, répliqua la naine avec un soupçon de mesquinerie dans sa voix.

_ J’espère que toutes les naines ne sont pas comme toi, renchérit la sorceleuse, sinon ce n’était pas à cause de votre beauté mais bien à cause de votre caractère que vous étiez dissimulées.

_ Bien essayé, reconnu Fafnir. Mais tu sais très bien pourquoi nous restions hors de la vue des humains, finir comme les elfes par frôler l’extinction… Mais les temps changent.

_ Je l’espère aussi, approuva Ruby en la regardant attaquer son travail avec soin et dextérité. Bientôt toutes les races pourront coexister en paix.

_ A ce moment-là, les sorceleurs n’auront plus de raison d’exister.

_ Je me vois mal raccrocher mes épées…

Ce genre de conversations avait le don d'apaiser Ruby, pour elle qui vivait en marge du mouvement des humains à cause de son rythme de vie beaucoup plus lent, elle appréciait discuter avec des personnes partageant la même espérance de vie. Il y avait quelque chose dans leur façon de pensée qui était similaire, naviguant entre une douce nostalgie et une tranquille contemplation du monde qui les entourait. Fafnir n’échappait pas à cette règle, bien au contraire, elle lui avait appris qu’elle avait pris elle-même la décision de venir se mêler aux humains malgré les protestations de son clan. Beaucoup lui avait prédit une fin misérable, pourtant, même si cela ne faisait qu’une petite année, elle faisait l'unanimité du village que ce soit par ses qualités de forgeronnes ou son caractère bourru mais toujours prêt à rendre service à ceux qui lui demandaient. 

_ Tant que tu auras besoin de moi pour les entretenir, je serais là, répondit simplement Fafnir fidèle à elle-même. 

_ Je te prends aux mots, l’assura la sorceleuse.

Celle-ci s’installa sur une souche d’arbre à proximité, elle souhaitait simplement profiter un peu de la douceur de la température et de la quiétude de l’atmosphère de fin de journée. Pourtant, elle finit par remarquer une certaine effervescence dans les ruelles de la ville, les jeunes gens discutaient vivement, transportant nourriture et beaux vêtements, préparant des calèches.

_ Il y a une fête d’organiser dans les environs? Demanda Ruby à Fafnir.

_ Tu n’es pas au courant? S’étonna la forgeronne. Le comte Dijkstra organise une grande fête à son château, tout le monde y est convié, même les petits gens comme nous. 

La naine haussa les épaules en roulant des yeux comme si ce genre d’évènements ne lui attiraient aucun sympathie. Elle allait se remettre au travail quand elle aperçut l’éclat jaune de l’oeil de R sur elle, la sorceleuse semblait figée comme si elle réfléchissait encore à ses paroles. Pourquoi investir une tel réflexion sur une chose aussi anodine s’étonna Fafnir.

_ Quand a-t-elle lieu? Demanda Ruby d’une voix blanche.

_ Demain soir, lui apprit son amie. Si tu pars avant la couchée du soleil, tu arriveras peut-être à temps. 

La sorceleuse se força à contrôler sa respiration et les battements de son coeur, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle réagissait ainsi mais quelque chose ne lui plaisait décidément pas dans le déroulement des évènements. Pourquoi Sigismund organisait-il une telle chose? Pourquoi maintenant? Quel était son réel but? Pourquoi n’en avait-elle pas été tenue au courant? 

Le temps lui parut soudainement long en attendant que Fafnir finisse sa tâche, la naine ressentait la tension de son homologue féminin et elle se retient de lancer quelques commentaires acerbes, réussissant difficilement à se concentrer sur ce qu’elle faisait. Elle avait du mal à comprendre ce qui pouvait à ce point intéresser une sorceleuse dans ce genre d'événement. 

Finalement, le soleil commençait seulement à décliner à l’horizon quand Fafnir rendit ses épées et son armure à Ruby. Celle-ci lui tendit une bourse d’argents, puis elle enfourcha souplement son cheval.

_ Merci, fit-elle simplement avant de presser les flancs de sa monture pour la forcer à entamer un galop endiablé. 

Fafnir la regarda partir un long moment avant de secouer ses tresses d’un air perplexe, les humains étaient décidément incompréhensibles, et les sorceleurs encore plus. 

De son côté, Ruby tentait de vider son esprit pour seulement se concentrer sur sa course de retour en direction du château. Depuis quand n’était-elle pas rentrée? Elle pouvait parfois perdre la notion du temps mais elle avait pourtant été vigilante à ne pas perdre le sens des réalités ! Et si Dijkstra s’était finalement lassé de ses multiples refus? Après tout, c’était elle qui avait fuis les implications… Oh, elle savait très bien que ce n’était pas une fête ordinaire, elle savait pertinemment que le compte ne faisait rien au hasard, et son problème le plus urgent était d'asseoir son règne sur la postérité. Ce qu’elle lui refusait. La sorceleuse hésita une fraction de seconde à arrêter la course de sa jument, après tout, que lui dirait-elle? Elle ne pouvait décidément pas se marier avec lui, ni porter son enfant, c’était peut-être pour le mieux qu’il se trouve une femme digne de son rang et qui lui permettrait d’atteindre son but. 

Elle avait juré de le protéger, même si cela lui donnait l’impression qu’on broyait son coeur dans sa poitrine, elle le ferait même si elle ne partageait plus sa couche. Mais, elle désirait tout de même le voir, elle voulait l’entendre de sa propre bouche pour pouvoir enfermer définitivement ses sentiments dans une partie condamnée de son esprit. Après tout, elle n’était qu’une sorceleuse, et les sorceleurs étaient voués à vivre malheureux en marge de la société jusqu’au combat de trop qui leur offrirait le repos qu’ils désiraient temps. 

Ruby ne s’arrêta que le temps de changer de cheval à une écurie, dans la matinée suivante, qu’elle trouva dans une des villes qu’elle traversa rapidement. Sa jument ne pouvait pas tenir la cadence, et elle avait besoin d’une monture reposée pour arriver à temps. 

Le château se tenait juste à l’extérieur d’une immense ville dans le même style de Novigrad, ordinairement, Ruby aimait la traverser et s’y promener, mais ce soir-là elle regretta de voir autant de monde rassembler au même endroit. Le vin coulait à flots et les badeaux gênaient sa progression tandis que beaucoup de musiciens jouaient en même temps créant un capharnaüm indescriptible. Il lui fallut presque plus de temps pour simplement traverser la ville que pour venir jusqu’ici. Quand elle aperçut enfin le château, elle sentit sa poitrine la démanger, elle relégua ses doutes au second plan et se concentra sur son objectif. 

Alors qu’elle arrivait devant le pont levis qui menait dans la cours du bâtiment, elle remarqua que des immenses tables avaient été installées à l’extérieur pour les badots souhaitant être le plus proche du palais. Mais, pour entrer plus prêt, les soldats semblaient faire le tri dans les invités. Une sorceleuse comme elle ne serait jamais accepté, surtout qu’elle avait fait attention de ne pas être connue d’eux, ce qui se retournait finalement contre elle. Elle pouvait toujours escalader les murs pour entrer par la chambre mais avec autant de monde présent, quelqu’un finirait par la voir en pleine action et la dénoncerait à un des gardes. Ruby descendit de son cheval et s’approcha le plus près possible en cherchant une solution. Elle commençait à songer à une possibilité plus drastique et violente quand quelqu’un s’approcha d’elle.

_ Il me semblait bien t’avoir vu, s’exclama une voix visiblement soulagée de l’avoir trouvée.

_ Triss? S’étonna Ruby de voir la magicienne en-dehors du château. Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici?

_ J’espérais te trouver, avoua la rousse avec un air malicieux dans le regard, suis-moi. 

La sorceleuse n’eut pas vraiment le temps ni l’envie de protester, elle ne faisait peut-être pas confiance aux magiciennes mais Triss avait toujours été sincère et droite avec elle, donc elle n’avait aucune raison de ne se méfier d’elle plus que de mesure. Étonnement, elle ne se dirigèrent pas vers le hall du château, où devait sûrement se tenir une partie importante de la soirée, elle passèrent entre les invités qui profitaient de la cour spécialement aménagée pour l'événement, jusqu’à arriver aux quartiers privés de Triss. 

_ Tiens enfile ça, lui demanda la magicienne en lui tendant une robe. 

Ruby la prit par réflexe et s’étonna de voir une tissu très riches aux couleurs ébènes et dorées aussi intenses que magnifiques. 

_ Pourquoi tu me donnes ça? Demanda la sorceleuse.

_ On va essayer de profiter de la situation, expliqua Triss en fouillant dans ses flacons. Tu ne veux pas te marier avec Dijkstra, soit. Mais tu peux toujours t’amuser un peu ! Mets cette robe, laisse moi m’occuper de toi, et la magie fera le reste.

La sorceleuse failli refuser tout net en comprenant ce que la magicienne avait en tête, puis finalement elle se rendit compte qu’après toute l’inquiétude qu’elle avait ressenti en apprenant la tenue de cette fête, elle pouvait bien en profiter elle aussi. Triss l’aida à enfiler sa tenue, puis elle utilisa un simple sort pour teindre ses cheveux dans ce qui devait être sa couleur originelle, un roux rougeoyant fidèle aux pointes qu’elle avait toujours conservées malgré les mutations, puis elle utilisa un simple sort d’illusion pour faire croire que son deuxième oeil était toujours ouvert, et donner aux deux une teinte plus naturelle tournant dans les gris-verts. 

Ruby fut estomaquée de voir son reflet dans le miroir de la magicienne, elle ne ressemblait plus du tout à elle-même mais pourtant elle avait l’impression de n’avoir jamais été autant elle-même. La contradiction était tellement forte qu’elle sentit une puissant sentiment de nostalgie l’étreindre et menacer de la submerger.

_ On te fera passer pour une comtesse de Skellige, Dame Lagertha, déclara Triss.

_ On dirait que tu avais déjà tout prévu depuis longtemps, fut tout ce que trouva à dire Ruby étonnée d’avoir l’impression que même ce nouveau nom lui insufflait une impression de déjà-vu.

_ Peut-être bien, qui sait…

Les deux jeunes femmes se rendirent finalement en direction du hall, plusieurs personnes se retournèrent sur leur chemin, Ruby songea d’abords qu’ils admiraient les formes de la magicienne, visiblement mise en valeur mais elle surprit plusieurs regards sur elle également. Peu habituée à recevoir autre chose que des regards de crainte ou de rejet, elle se sentait flattée d’une telle attention. 

Alors qu’elles entraient, un page annonça leur arrivée de façon à ce qu’aucun convive ne puisse rater leur présence. 

_ Dame Triss Merigold et Dame Lagertha de Skellige !

Un murmure traversa la salle, beaucoup connaissait déjà la magicienne, proche conseillère de leur souverain, mais tout le monde ignorait qui était cette étrange dame venue des îles lointaines. Plusieurs personnes vinrent les acceuillir, souhaitant sûrement s’attirer les faveurs de l’une d’elle mais Ruby laissa le soin à Triss de les occuper, se contentant d’arborer son sourire le plus polie qu’elle connaissait. Elles avancèrent ainsi lentement, parmis les invités qui certains dansaient près d’une scène occupée par des musiciens, tandis que d’autres discutaient en petits groupes dispersés, et les autres occupaient le banquet disposé dans le fond de la pièce. 

Toute cette situation était étrange pour Ruby, mais elle ne se sentait à cet instant-là plus aucunement sorceleuse, c’était comme si une autre jeune femme avait pris sa place dans son corps et dans son esprit. Elle savourait la musique, les conversations légères et insouciantes, son regard naviguait sur les tenues agréables des personnes autour d’elle. Finalement, ce qu’elle attendait depuis qu’elle était arrivée, se produisit.

_ Je ne savais pas que tu comptais emmener quelqu’un ce soir, déclara une voix qui suffit à donner des frissons à Ruby.

_ Je n’ai pas pensé à vous partager mon intention, reconnu Triss avec une habilité remarquable. Comte Dijkstra, je vous présente la comtesse Lagertha.

_ Enchanté madame, fit Sigismund en prenant la main délicate de l’insulaire.

_ C’est une plaisante soirée que vous avez organisée, répondit Lagertha avec autant d’aisance que si elle avait toujours été ainsi.

Dijkstra tressaillit au contact de la peau de sa compagne, et sa voix vient raviver un étrange sentiment en lui. Il la regarda avec attention et fut étonnée de voir une telle beauté qui avait échappé à son regard. 

_ Me feriez vous l’honneur de m’accompagner ce soir? Demanda-t-il en lui tendant le bras. 

_ L’honneur serait pour moi, accepta la comtesse en posant délicatement sa main sur son avant-bras.

Triss les regarda s’éloigner avec un sourire ravis. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de relire ce chapitre, mais j'avais tellement envie de l'écrire x'D Il marque le début d'une petite suite de chapitres autour de Skellige ;)


	9. Chapter 9

Ruby ne savait pas si c’était par égoïsme ou parce ce qu’il s’ennuyait, mais Dijkstra la guida diligemment à travers la foule jusqu’à une des portes qui menait à un balcon surplombant l’extérieur du château. Ils se trouvaient du côté donnant sur la plaine environnante, à l’opposé de la ville, et les étoiles et la lune éclairaient faiblement les étendues encore sauvages devant eux. Des torches avaient été allumées pour éclairer les déambulations des invitées, jetant d’étranges ombres mouvantes sur les remparts en contre-bas. 

La sorceleuse était étonnée de découvrir une nouvelle facette de l’homme qu’elle aimait, il savait se montrer doux et attentionné avec elle quand ils étaient seuls, mais elle avait rarement eu l’occasion de le voir agir sous son masque de souverain, ou en tout cas pas d’aussi près dissimulée qu’elle était par le masque de Lagertha. Il était poli, perspicace et il simulait une certaine désinvolture pour cacher ses tentatives d'interrogatoires. En y réfléchissant une deuxième fois, cela n’était pas très différent de son comportement habituel, avec peut-être simplement moins de cynisme et de piques parce qu’il pensait ne pas la connaître. 

_ Alors, qu’est-ce qui vous emmène aussi loin de votre île natale? Demanda Dijkstra en s’accoudant faussement nonchalamment au balcon. 

Il avait peut-être l’air détaché mais ses yeux bleus ne la quittaient pas du regard, et même s’il la trouvait peut-être séduisante, il se méfiait encore d’elle, comme il se méfiait de tout le monde. Ruby songea qu’elle n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’elle pouvait dire, Triss avait disparu sans qu’elle ne s’en aperçoive, et elle devait maintenant se débrouiller seule. Elle pouvait également mettre fin à cette farce, mais pourtant elle n’en ressentait pas le désir, au contraire, elle se sentait bien dans la peau de Lagertha et elle préféra continuer à jouer le jeu encore un peu plus longtemps.

_ J’ai vécu toute ma vie sur cette île, expliqua-t-elle étonnée de voir que les idées venaient d’elle-même sans qu’elle ait vraiment besoin d’y réfléchir.

Elle s’accouda à son tour, assez prêt de lui pour sentir la chaleur de son bras contre le sien, et pour que l’odeur de cannelle vienne chatouiller son nez.

_ En grandissant, elle est devenue trop petite pour moi, avoua-t-elle avec un léger sourire, et j’ai finalement eu l’occasion de découvrir le reste du monde. C’est une histoire triste de banalités, je le sais bien…

_ La banalité n’est pas forcément triste, répondit simplement Dijkstra. Chacun cherche à découvrir de nouvelles choses à sa propre façon.

_ Et que cherchez-vous alors? Demanda Ruby en fermant à moitié les yeux feignant peu d’intérêt alors que sa curiosité était en réalité à son comble.

La sorceleuse crut un instant qu’il ne répondrait pas, il détourna le regard et se concentra sur la nuit environnante comme s’il avait oublié sa présence. 

_ Je sais ce que je veux, mais je ne peux pas l’obtenir… C’est aussi affreusement banale, déclara-t-il finalement avec désinvolture comme s’il n’avait pas pu trouver de réponse plus satisfaisante à sa question. 

_ Je pense qu’un homme comme vous pourrez avoir tout ce qu’il veut s’il le voulait vraiment, répliqua Ruby avec un air de défis dans la voix et le regard.

Dijkstra se détacha du balcon pour la regarder de bas-en haut sans chercher à dissimuler son inquisition, cette jeune femme l’intriguait plus que de mesure, malgré ses vêtements très riches et ses tournures de phrases élégantes, son attitude n’avait rien à voir avec les gens qu’il devait fréquenter habituellement. Elle semblait faire abstraction du regards des autres, jugeant par elle-même ce qu’elle voyait, et elle était bien la seule à pouvoir soutenir son regard. A part Ruby. 

Penser à la sorceleuse lui fit l’effet d’une claque. Lui qui s'était comporté de façon possessive et excessive par le passé, était entrain de faire ce qu’il avait pu lui reprocher. Il ne l’avait pas vue depuis tellement longtemps qu’il s’était laissé prendre au jeu de la société. Ses conseillers devaient avoir essayés de rassembler des épouses potentielles qui pourraient lui plaire, et il n’en revenait pas que même Triss soit allée jusque là. Il avait crut que celle-ci ne trahirait pas Ruby, mais il s’était visiblement fourvoyé. Pourtant, le vrai coupable ici, c’était bien lui. La lassitude ou l’ennui, peut-être ces deux sentiments même l’avaient conduit à accepter la présence de cette jeune femme et même à commencer à l’apprécier sincèrement.  

_ Et pourtant c’est bien le cas, avoua-t-il finalement en reprenant le contrôle de lui-même. Certaines choses valent la peine des sacrifices qu’on fait pour elles. 

Touchée par ses mots, Ruby posa une main sur son torse sans réfléchir. Elle voulait lui dire qu’elle ressentait ce qu’il ressentait, qu’elle ne voulait pas le voir ainsi privé de ses choix à cause d’elle. Elle vit dans son regard bleu une véritable incompréhension mais il ne chercha pas non plus à la repousser. Tout ce qui se passait devenait totalement incohérent pour la jeune femme et elle n’était plus capable de savoir qui elle était à cet instant là. Ruby, la sorceleuse vivant en marge du monde ou Lagertha, la comtesse qui pouvait avoir sa place près de Dijkstra. Inconsciemment, elle diminua la distance qui les séparait, cherchant le réconfort de sa chaleur. Elle remarqua à nouveau à quel point il était grand et imposant, le seul homme à pouvoir la faire se sentir en sécurité…

Dijkstra ne bougeait plus. C’était comme si tout son corps avait décidé de le trahir à cet instant-là, son esprit tentait vainement de lui faire entendre raison. Il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin avec cette comtesse, Ruby comptait sur lui et après tout ce qu’ils avaient traversé ensemble, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de la perdre. Mais, chacun de ses muscles étaient tendus dans le désir de serrer Lagertha contre lui, de l’embrasser, cédant aux demandes de ses conseillers, de son peuple et même de son propre corps. Après Philippa, il n’avait pas pensé pouvoir faire à nouveau confiance à une femme, mais Ruby lui avait montré le contraire, et à nouveau ses certitudes s’envolaient. 

_ Je ne peux pas faire ça, déclara-t-il finalement en la repoussant plus sèchement qu’il ne l’aurait voulu.

Il s’apprêta à l’aider à se redresser, même s’il n’était pas un combattant, sa taille amplifiait le moindre de ses gestes, pourtant il fut étonné de voir Lagertha toujours au même endroit. Elle ne semblait même pas avoir bougé d’un pouce, elle tenait sa main dans la sienne et le regardait en silence, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Ses yeux gris-verts le fixaient et pendant un bref instant ils prirent une teinte dorée. Dijkstra retient une exclamation de surprise. Sans réfléchir, il porta une main à son visage, il laissa un doigt sur l’oeil gauche de l’insulaire, le fermant momentanément.

_ Ruby, souffla-t-il abasourdi de s’être laissé avoir par un tel subterfuge.

Comment n’avait-il pas pu la reconnaître? Elles avaient le même visage, la même façon de se mouvoir, et les même mots qui perçaient son coeur. 

_ Je suis dame Lagertha ici, chuchota-t-elle. Dijkstra… Sigismund… Je suis rentrée.

Avant qu’elle n’ait le temps d’ajouter autre chose, il l’avait embrassée fougueusement, ses lèvres cherchant à s’emparer goulument des siennes. Ruby sentit son ventre prendre feu et elle retourna son baiser avec autant de passion que lui. Leurs langues se mêlèrent désespérément, comme si elles ne s’étaient pas vues depuis plusieurs années. Les bras immenses de Dijkstra vinrent l'entourer et elle s'agrippa à lui avec force. 

Seul un semblant de jugeote leur permit de ne pas aller plus loin alors que la fête battait encore son plein juste de l’autre côté de la porte et en contre-bas du balcon. 

_ Viens, déclara Dijkstra en la prenant par la main. 

Ils entrèrent à nouveau dans le hall, plusieurs personnes se retournèrent en les voyant passer, ainsi pressés et des chuchotements commencèrent déjà à se répandre parmis les convives. Le souverain les ignora tous, il savait pertinemment où il voulait aller, et une fois qu’ils furent au premier étage -interdit aux invités-, il ouvrit la première porte qui passait avant de la fermer derrière eux. A peine se furent-ils arrêtés qu’il embrassa à nouveau Ruby, la bloquant contre la porte par son importante masse. 

_ Sigismund, murmura Ruby, tu es à moi.

Cet élan de possessivité eut le don de stopper Dijkstra dans son mouvement -c’est à dire profiter de l'impressionnant décolleter de la robe-, il la regarda avec un sourire narquois.

_ Je ne te pensais pas aussi égoïste, déclara-t-il en la mordant dans le cou.

_ Je ne le suis qu’avec toi, répliqua-t-elle. 

_ Bien, assura-t-il, parce que tu n’es qu’à moi aussi. 

Ruby frissonna, elle ressentait tellement de bonheur qu’elle aurait pu en mourir. Heureusement, Dijkstra avait d’autres projets en tête. Il continua à l’embrasser avidement, frottant son entrejambe contre la sienne, procurant des vagues de désirs de plus en plus fortes chez la jeune femme. Rapidement, elle glissa ses mains jusqu’au pantalon de son amant et en défit les lacets pour le faire tomber au sol. Enfin libéré, Sigi fit pivoter Ruby pour pouvoir entrer en elle avec un grognement de satisfaction. La sorceleuse retiens un gémissement de plaisir en le sentant complètement en elle. La sensation était aussi merveilleuse qu’incroyable, et quand il commença à bouger elle songea à rester éternellement dans cette pièce. Ses deux grandes mains agrippées sur les hanches de Ruby, Dijkstra commença à bouger avec force, donnant des coups de reins brutaux et affamés. Il augmenta rapidement le rythme, incapable de résister aux corps de la jeune femme dont les formes étaient aussi belles que désirables. En sentant qu’il allait bientôt finir, il glissa une de ses mains entre les cuisses de la sorceleuse pour venir caresser également son point le plus sensible. Il la tenait maintenant enserré contre lui, et Ruby ne put plus retenir ses gémissement sous les assauts répétés qu’elle subissait avec plaisir. Les attouchements de Dijkstra eurent raison d’elle et elle dût se mordre pour étouffer le cri qui lui échappa. Stimulé par sa réaction le souverain finit en elle juste après. 

Sigi porta la sorceleuse sur une des tables qui se trouvait dans la salle, alors qu’il allait se chercher une chaise, elle l'agrippa avec ses jambes avant d’enfouir sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Incapable de bouger, le géant resta immobile, profitant simplement d’avoir retrouvé celle qui lui était si chère. Il admira à nouveau l’efficacité de la magie, les cheveux de Ruby étaient aussi rouge que son prénom alors que la dernière fois qu’il l’avait vue, elle les avait encore aussi blanc que la neige. Et ses yeux… Ce détail lui rappelait douloureusement que si elle avait perdu l’usage de l’un d’eux, c’était à cause de lui. 

_ Tu comptais réellement trouver quelqu’un ce soir? Demanda Ruby sans quitter sa cachette actuelle.

_ Les conseillers ont pensé que ce serait une bonne idée… Ils ont également pensé que ne pas m’en parler en serait une également… Quels abrutis.

_ Ils n’y avaient peut-être pas réfléchis, mais Triss a su trouver une solution. 

_ Lagertha? Supposa Dijkstra. Pourquoi pas, après tout. Si cela te va à toi aussi. 

_ Je ne sais pas encore, avoua Ruby. Il reste plein de détails à régler. Je ne vieillis pas comme toi, et je ne peux pas non plus arrêter d’être une sorceleuse. Et il faudrait souvent utiliser la magie.

_ Cela vaut le coup d’y réfléchir, trancha le souverain. Je ne veux pas te forcer la main à ce sujet-là. 

_ Merci, soupira-t-elle en venant poser de multiples doux baisers dans la base de son cou. 

Sigi frissonna, l’avoir ainsi dans ses bras le rendait invariablement fou de désir mais il voulait profiter de sa présence tant qu’elle était là.

_ Triss a pensé à quelque chose d’autre, continua-t-il en tentant d’ignorer l’élancement qu’il ressentait au niveau de son bas-ventre.

_ Hm? Fit Ruby en commençant à le mordiller.

_ L’adoptement, révéla-t-il son souffle devenant de plus en plus erratique.

_ Adopter un enfant? Répéta la sorceleuse en s’arrêtant sur le coup de la surprise. 

_ Oui. Mais si cela doit être fait, je veux que ce soit toi qui en choisisse un. 

_ Comment pourrais-je faire cela ? Je ne me suis jamais occupée d’enfant ! Et s’il doit te succéder ce ne serait pas mieux que ce soit toi qui en ait la charge ?

_ Non, assura Dijkstra. Même si ce n’est pas officiel, tu fais partie de ma vie, je veux que ce soit toi qui décide pour notre famille.

_ Je… J’y réfléchirais, promis la sorceleuse bouleversée par le choix de mots de son amant.

_ C’est tout ce que je voulais entendre, la rassura-t-il en l’embrassant avec douceur.

Ruby répondit lentement à son baiser, profitant de toutes ses émotions avec un mélange de plaisir et d’abandon. Soudain, elle sentit le sexe de son amant effleurer sa cuisse.

_ Encore? S’amusa-t-elle. Et si quelqu’un entre?

_ Je suis leur souverain, lui rappela Dijkstra.

La sorceleuse dût reconnaître qu’il avait raison et ils utilisèrent donc cette salle à bonne escient les deux heures suivantes. 

⚔️⚔️⚔️

_ Je ne pensais pas que Ruby se laisserait convaincre aussi facilement, reconnu Gerald en tendant une bourse à Triss.

Les deux amis se trouvaient dans une taverne de la ville surplombée par le château de l’actuel souverain du royaume du Nord. Le sorceleur était arrivé deux jours avant, et en apprenant le plan de Triss, ils s’étaient accordés sur un paris somme toute très enfantin. 

_ Ne sous-estime pas la volonté des femmes quand il s’agit de faire plier un homme, répliqua la magicienne sans réfléchir. 

En se rendant compte de ce qu’impliquait ce qu’elle venait dire, la rousse plongea son nez dans la bourse en faisant mine de vérifier si ce qu’elle avait demandé y était. Mais, elle savait pertinemment qu’elle pouvait compter sur Gerald, et les plantes qu’elle avait spécifiées étaient toutes là. 

_ Surtout une magicienne, rétorqua le sorceleur une fois revenu de sa surprise de voir Triss aussi franche.

Leur amitié avait connu des hauts et des bas, principalement à cause de sa propre faute et incapacité à faire des choix tant dans sa vie de sorceleur que dans sa vie amoureuse. Mais, il était tout de même soulagé de pouvoir toujours compter sur Triss, et surtout de pouvoir se considérer comme son ami.

_ Je dois reconnaître que je ne peux pas le nier, avoua Triss avec un sourire mutin des plus adorables. 

_ Quelle est la prochaine étape alors? Demanda Gerald qui se doutait bien qu’elle ne comptait pas s’arrêter en si bon chemin.

_ Apparement, la futur emperesse Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon va rendre une visite de courtoisie à la reine des îles de Skellige, Cerys an Craite. Il me semble que cela serait une bonne opportunité pour notre souverain de se joindre à elles pour souligner l’entente entre leurs trois royaumes, expliqua avec un faux détachement la magicienne.

_ Je n’ose plus rien demander, avoua le sorceleur, je sens que la fréquentation de Yennefer déteins sur toi…

_ Peut-être cachais-je seulement mon jeu? Plaisanta Triss ses yeux émeraudes défiants son ancien amant de venir la contredire. Mais il serait peut-être intéressant que tu ailles voir également ta fille adoptive… 

_ Je te retourne ta dernière phrase, Ciri sera sûrement ravie de te revoir.

_ Allons-y ensemble alors, décréta Gerald.

Triss était ravie qu’il ait cédé aussi facilement, peut-être qu’avec l’âge devenait-il plus doux et compréhensif? Mais elle en doutait, il était plus probable que sa fille adoptive lui manque, tout naturellement. Et, elle ne pouvait pas nier qu’elle brûlait également de revoir celle qu’elle avait considéré comme sa petite soeur à l’instant où elle avait croisé ses yeux émeraudes à Kaer Morhen. 

⚔️⚔️⚔️

Ruby se demandait encore comment elle avait pu céder à une demande aussi excentrique, alors qu’elle se trouvait déjà les deux pieds sur le bateau avec une mine résignée. La demande de Triss était logique, Dijkstra gouvernait une bonne partie des terres, et Ciri hériterait bientôt de l’autre moitié. Seule les îles de Skellige avaient encore un peu d’indépendance et en apprenant que la futur impératrice comptait s’y rendre, il était tout à fait naturel que le gouverneur du Nord face de même. 

Mais, la sorceleuse soupçonnait que ce ne soit pas la seule raison qui motivait la magicienne, depuis la soirée où elle avait dû endosser l’identité de Lagertha, Ruby s’était retrouvée malgré elle dans les affaires de la cour. Les conseillers avaient été ravis de voir leur gouverneur enfin s’intéresser à une femme, représentant une possible descendance -ils risquaient d’être déçus-, tandis que les autres nobles dames lui tournaient autour pour essayer de voir ce qu’elle avait de plus qu’elles. Ruby avait naïvement cru qu’elle pourrait survivre dans ces eaux mais elle préférait encore affronter des sirènes que cette nuée de bonnes gens aux moeurs douteuses. Pourtant, Lagertha lui collait à la peau, et dès qu’elle redevenait l’insulaire, la sorceleuse restait étonnée de voir à quel point elle se sentait elle-même. Elle s’était même demandée si elle ne l’avait pas déjà rencontrée, mais contrairement à Gerald, elle ne s’était jamais rendue sur les îles de Skellige. Apparement, des géants vivaient encore là-bas ! Dans tous les cas, elle le saurait bientôt puisqu’ils naviguaient déjà depuis une journée et une nuit complète. 

_ Si je vous connaissais aussi bien que je le voudrais, ce serait du doute que je lirais dans vos yeux, déclara habilement Dijkstra en s’avançant à côté d’elle.

Ils se trouvaient à l’avant du bateau, l’écume de la mer venait lécher leurs joues respectives, tandis que Ruby tentait de percer les secrets de l’horizon devant elle. La sorceleuse se mordilla la lèvre, elle n’avait jamais hésité depuis qu’elle avait subis les épreuves à Kaer Morhen, mais maintenant toute sa vie semblait être devenue un entremêlement complexe de décisions difficiles. Et, malheureusement, aucune ne lui paraissait favorable. 

_ Vaut-il mieux tout ignorer ou être omniscient? Murmura-t-elle à moitié pour elle-même. 

_ La paix qu’emmène l’ignorance n’est prisée que des couards ou des simples d’esprits, répliqua simplement le gouverneur.

La sorceleuse se tourna vivement vers lui, les joues rouges de colère mais quand elle croisa son regard amusé elle comprit qu’il cherchait simplement à la faire réagir. Elle ne devait pas être des meilleurs compagnies depuis qu’ils étaient partis réalisa-t-elle à contre coeur.

_ Je ne pense simplement pas pouvoir être à la hauteur de ce qu’on attends de moi, avoua-t-elle finalement en cherchant une forme de soutien dans le regard de glace de Dijkstra.

_ Pour ce qui me concerne, je n’attends de vous que de pouvoir savourer votre présence et pouvoir vous revendiquer comme mienne.

_ C’est un privilège que vous pouvez considérer comme déjà acquis, lui assura Lagertha. 

_ Alors tout n’est pas perdu, plaisanta Sigismund.

Il déposa sa grande main sur les siennes posées sur le rebords, la chaleur qui s’en dégageait calma instantanément son trouble.

_ Tu n’as pas besoin d’être quelqu’un d’autre, ajouta-t-il en abandonnant momentanément le vouvoiement. Les autres peuvent aller se faire voir.

Ruby laissa échapper un léger rire en le voyant reprendre son comportement naturel, ce qui sans étonnement la soulagea grandement.

_ Tu es parfait Sigi, déclara-t-elle avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur sa joue.

_ Je sais, je sais, ironisa le gouverneur dont le regard fut tout de même légèrement troublé par cette soudaine démonstration d’affection.

Ils n’eurent malheureusement pas le temps de profiter davantage d’un de leur rare moment de complicité car on annonça leur arrivée à destination.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà la suite :D j'ai commencé le chapitre 10 mais je suis plutôt occupée maintenant que je travaille donc je posterai le plus tôt possible :p


End file.
